14th Unremembered Hero
by OverWarlord
Summary: OC Kane. Book 1 re-write. Story takes place around the time that the 13hero's finished their battles. Roughly 200yrs before Ainz and Nazarick show up. Rated M for descriptive violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new adventure**

 **BOLD** FOR **SPELLS** AND **ITEMS**

****before and after thoughts***** with italics

( and ) usually as extra info

(please note i made an outline for the entire story before posting and i didn't even finish chapter 2 before deviating from it. So story pacing may be a bit hectic. Considering the outline i got for this, the character doesn't stay in one place for too long so i'm not going to focus much -if at all- on character development except Kane, maybe idk)

 _ **Prologue**_ :A few minutes before shutdown...

Kane dodges yet another " **CALL GREATER THUNDER** " only to get hit in the back by a strange class this attacker is using... It was probably an assassin or rogue type class for sure but had the appearance of an angel.

He turns and swings at the literal back-stabber, who, in-turn just **BLINK** 's away immediately after slashing him so he only hits air in the swing.

 _*Hmmm, how annoying, what are those other bastards doing? To think such a lazy time flying around in the sky in the last minutes before final shutdown would turn into a final attempt to "PK" me...ha!*_

He sees the mage conjuring some kind of SUPER TIER MAGIC now after missing with that last attack.

Kane doesn't take any chances, besides if the wizard uses a CASH-SHOP-ITEM to undo the casting time, it'll probably take him out at this point in the fight. So he " **BLINK** 's as far as he's able to and immediately casts multiple defensive type magic to help minimize any damage he might still end up taking.

Good thing too, even if the SUPER-TIER didn't hit him the Archer-class attacker seemed to have fired some kind of powerful class-based arrow at him.

Said attacker seems to have gone into hiding in the clouds again...

 _*Great, ever since i took out their tank-class and necromancer-class they keep themselves away or hiddin till they attack, it's a good strategy but it's becoming really annoying!*_

 _*That dirty back-stabber should be about to attack me again...*_

" **BURST**!"

Kane releases a blast of energy outward from himself, hitting and surprising the incognito angel in mid swing, as the would-be attacker is thrown backward.

Immediatley after this, Kane fires his highest level " **RAILGUN** ", saying "here's your tip!"

(he inserts a smiley emoti above his head with a thumbs-up).

" **NOVA-BOMB**!" Kane shouts as he launches a swirling mass of energy at the clouds, hoping the AOE attack will buy some more time from being attacked by the pesky archer...

 _*Now for the surviving mage who tried to use a SUPER-TIER spell on me!*_

" **BLACK-HOLE**!"!

He shouts as soon as he **BLINK** 's within range of the caster, launching an all-consuming void at'em... ...right as his vision goes black...

"Darn it! I wasn't finished with them yet!" he yells.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

A soft breeze caresses his skin carrying a putrid scent with it...

"Huh!?"

He opens his eyes and realizes he's not in the same place he was before...smell and touch are new sensations and in a new place...

"Ok, i'm confused"

"Just what the hell happened?"

Looking around he sees a massive wall that stretches across the entire horizon, past the tree's from the clearing he's in...

"Heh heh, this puts to shame the old 'great wall' of China pictures from years ago..."

There's nothing but hills in the opposite direction so he decides to head towards the wall.

"Okay, so new game version or 'game became reality' scenario"

"CALL GM"...nothing...no console either...

"Sooo...'real-life' it is then, huh?"

"Does this mean i get all my character's attributes?"

 _*I wonder how strong i am compared to whatever else might be here...*_

But as Kane continued walking towards the distant wall... "But, what the hell is that god-awful stench!"?

There's smoke in the distance but he doubts that's it for some reason... He starts running, but stops shortly after, "Wow, i dunno how i'd explain this feeling, but i'm pretty sure i could out-run someone driving a car!"

"Mwahahaha! This is awesome!"

"Except for the smell, i think its gotten worse..."

Clearing the last of the tree's he see's a large army by the base of the wall, smashing at it with battering rams and, presumably, other things...

After a minute or so of observing; "They're obviously not human. Especially the furry and hoofed variants."

 _*Beastmen or some kind of Chimera huh?*_

Looking to his left he see's a patrol for the back lines where there's a catapult...

 _*Might as well see what these things are like in combat and how i compare because, why not? I feel pretty dang powerful*_.

Sprinting towards the 'beastmen', Kane unleashes his unrestrained might upon the unsuspecting and hapless creatures. With an upper-cut swing, directed at the middle-lead individual, he knocks the entire group backwards and up into the air with a vortex of inward rushing wind, into the sky.

(the force of the swing does this, there was no resistance when his weapon met the individual either it seemed like).

(Kane starts laughing maniacally) _*Hmmm, lets try this...*_

Kane takes a swing towards the catapult and its crew looking at their comrades flying into the sky, the force of the strike hits, utterly obliterating everything into pieces and sent flying.

"Just the swing!"

"I don't even need to use a spell or make contact with something in order to hit it!?"

"This new world's great!"

Kane's attacks didn't go unnoticed however, and the army began turning their attentions' from the wall to this new threat emerging from the tree's though they see no obvious army or threat. Just a smiling, laughing, human-looking (food-looking)individual wearing immaculate armor and wielding a sword (called ' **HEOSPHOROS** '), albeit a shortish one.

(a rainbow-colored katana depending on how the light hits it-decides its color, mostly greens and blues, has glowing stars on its blade. I got a small sword like this -stars)

(the stars are 'Runes' now in the new-world) Also an Air-element type weapon allowing " **FLY** " and related magics. Search google for the sword name given-its the size of a machete and the 'rainbow' like effect is just me adding one of my personnel swords' looks into it)

It was a strange sight to see 'food' acting like this in their midst but, as the only apparent cause for the destruction, they prepared to fight. (much good it'll do them...)

"Oh, they've finally seen me..."

Kane watches as, literally, an army of thousands begins to advance towards him.

"Hmmm...heh heh, 'hammer-time'!"

Kane summons his trusty **MJOLNIR** ,"Glad my favorite item still works!"

(Said hammer now has the same-ish properties of the fabled weapon of the same name)

Launching into the horde, he begins his one-man assault on the beastman army...

Meanwhile, up on the wall: 

Captain Mala of the kingdom of Roble was going over the latest logistics reports of their most recent resupply delivery...

"Captain! Something has attacked the rear of the beastman army!"

"What?" The captain says looking up from the reports on her desk filled with tactical and logistics reports. The lieutenant is both happy and fearful at the same time...

"Explain yourself" says the captain with squinted eyes.

"Yes, ummm, well it looked like a tornado of sorts appeared right on top of one of their catapults, then disappeared, then seemed to reform in an almost buble-like shaped dome(of death), that began sweeping through the beastman lines!" -the subordinate replies, ecstatic.

"Huh?" The captain replies doubtfully as she starts to doubt the mans sanity, from both his behavior and description of events, she just couldn't believe him...

 _*Well, he wouldn't be the first i suppose...*-_ thought Mala

"Please, captain, just go outside and look down at the enemy army!"

Sigh, _*i guess i could humor him at least before relieving the poor kid of duty...*_

After stepping out of the guard tower, turned command post, she see's mostly what the young man was talking about...

Although it looked more like a blueish-white, electrical, storm-like sphere was sweeping through the enemy.

"Is it some form of magic? Who's causing it i wonder...?" the captain ponders

"I don't know, but i like what its doing to the enemy" He says as he smiles down at the carnage unfolding below.

Kane is a swirling mass of death.

He feels like he's just dancing with fire lightning amungst a garbage pile. Thankfully the weapon currently being used seemed to be ionizing the air around him, cutting the smell down. (insert pun)

"Smell improved somewhat, but dang...there's a lot of these things aren't there?" He says to himself.

"Okay, time to change things up a lil i guess"

Kane decides to try using an ability stored within the 'Warhammer'.

During a spin, he activates the de-buff ability before activating the aoe ability, creating a small **SHOCKWAVE**. Then-still spinning, brings it down on the ground.

(to create a small crater: used to cause imbalancing or stumbling effect/de-buff in the game to increase critical-hits).

Boom!

A mass of dirt is launched into the air like a small earthen-tidal wave emanating from a now goodly-sized crater.

"Wow, i gotta find out if all abilities got upgraded or just certain ones later!"

Instead of a small, spider-webbed cracked depression in the ground he got this.

"Let's do that again!"

Pow!

Activating **SHOCKWAVE** again and subsequently brought it down again.

Boom!

(think of it as a low to mid level **EARTHQUAKE** spell basically: wide area low-damage)

A dome of earth and beastmen are launched into the air once again, but without the tidal wave effect.

"Huh, i guess that wave-effect was from me spinning...?"

"Still, way cooler than the original effect!"

Looking around at his handy-work and the weary remainder of the army. (most of it 60%+)

"Who wants to be next in the meat-grinding machine that i am?"

The nearby beastmen look at each other, then turn and flee into the ranks behind, causing some in-fighting among the ranks between those trying to get to the front battle lines and those being 'cowards' running away.

Seeing this Kane can't help but give a small chuckle as he waits for any brave, (but dumb) 'weaklings' to come near...

 _*Wait a sec...shouldn't i care more about this? How can i be soo care-free to just slaughter these, apparently, some-what intelligent creatures?_ *-Kane suddenly thought. He silently debated his morality, or rather, his lack of morals and ethics.

After about 5 minutes of waiting a large, wolf-like beastman approaches with a two-handed broad sword, "you strong" it growls out in gutteral form.

"So you're next wolf-man?" Kane asks, taking a stance.

Growling is it's reply before launching itself towards Kane...

The beastman general activates " **ABILITY BOOST** ", " **GREATER ABILITY BOOST** ", before attacking the human... (the -growls- from before)

To Kane's pov: it just leaned forward and starting running at him in slow-motion, as if moving through water or quick-sand. He smirked at it.

When it gets near and raises its man-sized sword, Kane smashes its two arms to oblivion with **MJOLNIR** , while following his body's spin- pivoting, kicks back the now arm-less beastman general.

As the beastman's back hits the ground, Kane kicks its sword at it, pinning the beastman to the ground with his own weapon...

"Next!" Kane says, feeling totally bad-ass.

The surrounding beastmen turn and flee.

"Oh well, hmmm, i wonder why they were attacking this massive wall... "Time to see whats on the other side"

 _*and to see just how high i can jump*_

Kane launches himself into the air, leaving a tiny crater in his wake from the sheer force of the jump...a small 'pow' is heard...

Captain- "Wow, this is unreal, just who or what is this guy? The man had just finished off an overly large beastman in a humiliating defeat and now the rest of the beastmen were retreating.

"We really aught to thank this person for their help...send a squad out to speak with this stranger!"

"No need, i think, captain he is looking up here at us..." the lieutenant says seeing a crater form under the individual, as said individual gets bigger in their field of view...

Kane sees people, humans on the wall, as he nears the top...and keeps going...

"Hi ya!" He says landing on his way back down on the top of the wall, surrounded by speechless, surprised, and unbelieving people around him... ...

"WHAT!"

"The hell!?"

"Holy crap!"

"Wow"

"No way!"

"This guy even human?!"

Numerous people begin exclaiming his feat of jumping over 40 feet into the air, fully encased within a suit of armor, as well as continuing exclamations of his battle-prowess of the battle recently finished...except the captain, who, after witnessing the 'fighting' below...

"Friend or foe?" the captain asks, quieting the rest of the soldiers who realize that this 'being' of destruction could just as easily destroy them as well if he so chose. Nervous gulping can be heard...

"C'mon captain! He's obviously on our side!"

All the while Kane just stares at the only female, the...captain, in this group of soldiers.

Kane asks her; "did ya like my dancing down there?"

The men go "whaaaa?"

"that was dancing?"

"he's kidding right?"

"He's making a joke?"

Exclamations are heard all around. The captain gives a tight smile... * _give'm what he wants or we may be next...?*_

"Yes, although i wouldn't exactly call that dancing...by the way, could i hire you to fight for us perhaps?"

_**A new life and unwanted attention**_

"Hah, been in this world for a few hours and got offered a job, got my own little place, and decent food!"

The place was indeed small.

(Like a 15x20 little shack.)

It had a bed, a wood-stove, a bucket, and a small desk-chair he couldn't even fit in. "What the hell is the bucket for? Do they really expect me to 'go' in that?"

Shaking his head he decides to go out-and-about the small military base that had formed here because of the recent invasion. Small log buildings, like his, larger ones used as mess halls and sleeping bunks for the average soldiers, as well as all sizes of tent-like canvas structures...

People came and greeted him, others shy'd away, a mercenary hero is what he was now...that and everyone wanted to know if he was actually one of the 'Thirteen' heroes in disguise, whoever 'they' were... He was used to being a mercenary back in Yggdrasil so that wasn't too bad. It was the 'Hero' part he didn't care for. Heroes usually die young and generally don't get comparable recompense for their efforts. In addition, they almost never get time to be alone!

As a somewhat 'loner' type of person he didn't like all the attention he was getting from the people in camp. Sure the thanks was nice and all but after practically being told the same things and what not from hundreds of people he was getting rather tired of it.

Making his way to the mess hall for some grub he noticed the captain, approached her and asked, "Do ya mind if i take off for a bit to be alone for a while? I really don't like all this attention..."

She had mixed feelings about this, there were probably more reasons not to let him leave the camp than otherwise. But she knew she couldn't stop him in any case...

Giving the appearance of a few moments of thought while finishing her report to the higher-ups, with him being the majority of content, "I suppose i can as long as its not too far from camp...?"

"Nah, just far enough away to be alone with my thoughts, and, er ahem, away from my fans here..."

"Umm...okay...?, just be back by dark" She replies. "I'll have someone show you around later, or, tomorrow since you can't seem to read the signs posted"

Thinking back, Kane became a bit embarrassed, some of the canvas-type structures were uniform changing stations and separated since this human army had both sexes in the military...

"Right" is all he replied, a bit ashamed he couldn't read their language.

A few minutes after Kane left, the Captain ordered her best scouts to 'keep watch' on him so nothing bad happened. "He wants to be 'alone' so make sure your not seen!"

(Mala sighs)

"I really just don't want any trouble, so no need to be too close, and if your found out...just tell him i sent ya to make sure he's alone for a few hours or that i sent you to go find him, i don't care what the excuse is."

The scouts just nod and leave after this Gaidon Kane fellow...although, she would like to know why he only answers to his last name...shouldn't he have said that he's Kane Gaidon? Just seems that its backwards...

A few miles from camp and a couple hours later...Kane is testing his use of magic in the world, what can and cannot be done, also the changes that some magic has undergone.

(He's basically a specialized mage who primarily uses weapons for offense-A melee magic-caster if you will)

(irony right?)

Since he got pk'd a lot and ended up losing a lot of his good mage (spell/mana)-based equipment, he started focusing on melee only combat around lvl 30's, meh, it was a long time ago but it worked out well for him, in the end.

Discovering WEAPON MAGE class after lvl 60 was a save for sure.

(A WEAPON MAGE is able to craft magical weapons that have de-buffed stats compared to any other weapon of the same class)

This job class also allows the use of spells that are trait-related. Example: When he makes a sword by transferring all his mana,

(as well as the typical data crystals and materials required for anything above low-grade class)

using only a single type of elemental magic

(lets say, FIREBALL for fire-type magic)

repeatedly into a basic stock of iron (again this is basic/low-class example), and whala! A new Flame-based looking sword!

A lot more difficult but essentially, that was it to make a basic 'magical' weapon, in a WEAPON MAGE's weapon creation process.

This took waaaay longer and had its downsides compared to ' **CREATE ITEM** and **GREATER CREATE ITEM** ".

Like not being something useful in the middle of a fight unless it was prepared/made before hand, typically long before any battle(days usually).

On the bright side, you could use any corresponding magic type spell associated with the weapon created. The magically created items however weren't all that strong compared to any equal-level equipment and would often break when used against any max level type weapon.

Soo, blocking attacks with these weapons just wasn't feasible at higher levels. The time invested into making the max level equivalent weapons was simply to costly.

(imagine using a sand-stone sword vs well, anything, lol).

Still, though, to be able to hack n slash your opponent with one hand and discharge magic with the other simultaneously was pretty fun...

OP? Maybe, but for the ability to do so you also suffered from weaker attacks...

(Such as his 10th-tier spells would now rate as 8th-tier in power. At least when he had armor and weapons equipped it was)

That penalty seemed to be missing in this world though, if anything it was buffed/amplified! Perhaps this was how he could've been like without all those de-buffs back in the game... Maybe it was his personalized lore that was affecting his ability and power now?

During a test with one of his best weapons, **MJOLNIR** he called it, his main battle hammer because of its neat 'telekenitic' like abilities...in this world though it really was like having the, god-Thor's hammer, **MJOLNIR**.

Having made the lore the same as the mythical version that was portrayed in stories and movies ended up becoming reality in this world, it had become truly powerful...perhaps nearly as powerful as a World-class item even-he mused.

Well he did model it after the one used by the mythical god Thor, ( **MJOLNIR** ) as a mythical-class weapon, after all.

(Custom-made weapon + custom-made lore + custom-made class? hea-ya, why not?)

Mythical being between Relic-class and Legendary-class in Overlord wiki, so its a meh or crap, or at best, decent weapon for max level players.

(making a whole new class of gear, i know...and i don't care, its not over-op and sounds cool. I'm gonna label it as low-durability, high-dps class...probably like assassin-class equipment?)

Throw **Mjolnir** and comes back to your open hand, call down thunder while using SILENT MAGIC (just say it in your head) And best defense of all his weapons...it had never broke surprisingly enough.

(only one to withstand hits from max level gear and survive, at least without a scratch on it)

He had checked its stats for some ability or, otherwise, function to see why it hadn't broke...But nothing except a blank spot was in its extra ability slot and all he got when trying to add an ability was an 'error'...

Checking it out now that he's in this new world an ability finally showed up...' **Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir'.**

Giving it all the abilities of the Nordic-legends' " **Mjolnir** "

(check wikipedia for stats but i'm not gonna have it be as powerful as a world-class weapon regardless of what stats say-for somewhat obvious reasons-*unlimited damage*for instance-, but shall be considered Divine-class at least in the new-world).

Exclaiming in his excitement he begins checking some other weapons with his favorite backgrounds/lore. (self-made or otherwise)

Unaware, and without much foresight to possible information-gathering magic, the scouts sent to watch him kept having to remember to close their mouths and breathe after witnessing so much this...stranger, has been doing for the past hour...or more.

Mythical class magic(8th-tier+), godly weapons, and just plain superhuman abilities.

He seemed to be using some kind of huge flaming (or glowing?)whip at the moment..

(you know, the whip that 'Durin's Bane'-a 'balrog'- uses in fight against 'Gandolf', from lord of the rings).

* _Heh, that was as cool as i thought it'd be! Hmmm..._ (stomach grumbles) _i forgot to grab some lunch!*_ -Kane thought as he looked up and guessed that it'd probably be dark soon.

"I guess i should head back now, before it gets dark anyways..."-Kane muttered aloud.

All of a sudden he makes that disappear too, then he launches up into the air trying to remember which way camp was at...

Incidentally, from his vantage point in the sky, the scouts' shocked hesitation before concealing themselves, Kane realized that he has Not been alone...

 _*"great, just frackin' great"*_

Landing, he heads back knowing that this info on him can only mean more annoyances in the future... "

 _*was probably a good thing i didn't try changing forms at least*"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

A week later, the beastmen came back to assault the great wall again, hoping the powerful entity was no longer there...they were sorely disappointed to put it mildly.

 _ **Capital of Roble, throne room:**_

The Holy king of Roble, most intrigued by the newest report from the newly finished wall, sat on his throne musing on how he could get this 'Gaidon Kane' fellow's loyalty, thus gaining additional military might.

Especially since the southern noble's were still upset by his ascension to the throne as the 2nd king of the Roble Kingdom.

Still, that report said this 'Kane" guy as he liked to be called, he had single-handedly forced the great horde of demi-human scum back from the wall in a retreat...

"Your majesty, Lord Kraxus is requesting an audience with you" the throne room's announcer said "

(sigh)

Very well, send him in"

Kraxus- "I've brought 5,000 men to aid in defense of the wall, my leige"

King-"While i'm glad that you brought support to aid in the nation's defense, in so short a time, the latest report is that the demi-humans are already in retreat"

 _*What? The horde was huge!*_ Kraxus- "Thats great news sire, but if i may ask...how?"

King-"It seems a great warrior came to our aid in time of need, and instilled fear among their legions..."

"As it is, we know next-to-nothing of this individual..."

Kraxus-"Did the Slane Theocracy send one of their god-kin to aid us!?"

"Or perhaps it's one of the thirteen heroes who've been killing the Evil Deities in recent years?"

King-" I do not believe so...In which case i believe its in the nation's best interest that we recruit this fellow into our ranks."

"Also, i was thinking of making him a lord to help entice him into staying within our nation and gaining his loyalty to help solidify our nation's military might"

"So, please do not be alarmed if a newly appeared individual begins acting like a noble"

Kraxus-"...Is that truly wise? If we don't know where he's from, nor his intentions..."

King-"I only told you of this because you are the single greatest influence i have in the south...as well as my friend"

Kraxus-"Thank you, sire, but i must protest my doubts about this report...could it be a forgery or perhaps, some widespread hallucinations of our troops caused by enemy magic users?"

King-"I do not believe that is the case...The very capable, Captain Mala, is the one who personally wrote the report, but the person does seem to be able to use powerful magic...while wielding weapons to great effect"

Kraxus-"hmmph, i've never heard of a magic caster able to wield a sword in battle to any effect while casting spells at the same time, I"

King-"Enough! You just heard of one and i plan to meet this fellow as soon as possible, to see what kind of man he is"

Kraxus-"But"

King-"No but's about it, i've already dispatched a message to Captain Mala with orders to bring him here"

Kraxus-"What if he's dangerous to us?"

King-"In that case, by what i've read in the report, I doubt we can stop him from doing anything. That's why i'm going to try and entice him with titles, money, and land"

Kraxus-"I see..."

"Shall i still send the troops i conscripted to the wall as reinforcements in case that horde comes back then? Or disband them back to their normal peasant lives?"

King-"Go ahead and send them to the wall as planned...I would like this to be kept relatively quiet to avoid any unnecessary troubles among the other noble's. There's enough of that as there is already"

Kraxus-"As you wish, my lord"

"By the way sire, I happened to bring a most exquisite vintage from my estates in the south, if you'd care to join me...?"

King-"Hahaha, very well old friend, but it will probably be a while before i can retire for the evening"

Kraxus-"Of course sire, and once again, if you require my help with the disgruntled nobles i'd be happy to help"

 _*Since you surely wouldn't be sitting there without it!*_

 _ **Near the Wall:**_

"The hell kinda magic was that!" the nearby troops exclaim

"Huh? What do ya mean? It was obviously lightning magic..." Kane casually explains

"I could see that, but i've never ever seen it take on the shape of a dragon!" they nearly yell simultaneously

"Oh, the tier? It's merely 7th tier magic is all"

"!"

"Are you sure you're not one of the 13 heroes?"

"Or a dragon-lord in disguise?"

"Perhaps one of our gods!?"

Kane-"Ummm, no, none of those...but whats a 'dragon-lord'?"

"!"

"Dragon-lords are human sized dragons, some are known to shape-shift to a degree and"

"Sir Kane, a moment!" Captain Mala yells from a ways down the wall

"Be right there!"

"sorry gentlemen but it seems the lady-captain requires me"

"Still, i'd like to here more of these so called 'dragon-lords later if we have the time"

"Of course!" The soldiers reply happily (though none of them know much more anyways)

Captain Mala-"Lord Kane, "

"Don't call me lord"

Mala-"okay...anyway, the king wishes to thank you personally on behalf of the kingdom for your help in driving the beastmen back!"

"it's a great honor! I've never even seen him myself!"

Kane- _*oh great, some pompous snob wants to meet me, i hope i don't lose it. I can't help but hate rich people always looking down on everyone who isn't, always thinking they're better than everyone else-just because they have loads of money...speaking of*_

"Sure, okay, think i'll get a raise or bonus?" -Kane asks with an easy smile.

Mala-"...Don't be greedy!"

"You, "

"Now now, easy, i'm a mercenary, so how can i not ask for more money?"-still with a smile on his face

Mala- "(sighs) I'll have to teach you some etiquette while on the journey to the capital i guess..."

 _*insufferable lout*_

Kane- "Whatever floats your boat!"

 _*crap*_

Mala "huh?"

Kane-"nothing"

"When do we leave?"

Mala-"The message said, 'as soon as able', so... now?"

Kane looks over the wall, sees the beastmen are retreating and reforming.

Kane-"Don't you want me to stay here on the wall killing these 'demi-humans'?"

Mala-"It's okay, we also got a report saying reinforcements are finally en-route, so we should be fine"

"Okay, lets go i guess" -Kane says while thinking about the 'dragonlords' they sound tough and interesting...

All Kane see's in the villages and towns, on the way to the capital, is what amounts to medevil slums while the 'nobles' have it quite good.

 _*hmmph, i dunno what i was expecting but this is just depressing...man...i'm starting to miss my coffee and a toilet to sit on and...*_

"Are you even paying attention!?" the Captain, disgruntled as always, asks/yells for the um-teenth time.

"Yes, yes, i'll do my best to act 'proper' in front of the king..."

"that's good but it also implies the same doesn't go for any other nobles..."-Mala

"Unless they are paying me i'd rather not speak to the sobs"-Kane replies...

"I dont think they 'sob' much, all things considered...but"

"Ahahaha, probably not"-Kane chuckles

"Wait, what did you mean by 'sobs'?" -Captain Mala inquires...

"I'd rather not say...Can we stop at that inn over there, up ahead for the night? My arse could use a break"

Mala-"Umm, okay, but no shinanigans this time! Please behave yourself!" she practically pleads.

"Sure, but they better have something that is better than that swill at the last inn we stopped at" -Kane responds un-enthusiastically.

Mala-"sigh" _*i hope so, i really do..._ *

Kane-"Well...its a little better here, though this crap still tastes horrid. I need some more entertainment i think..."

He sorta giggles in anticipation from what he's about to do...

 _*hehehe, yup_ *

Mala-"Just what are you planning to do? You got a look on your face that i don't like at all..."

Kane- "Oh, nothing, i just had a funny thought is all"

* _oh great, party pooper is back, still though, what's she gonna do about it? What can she do?_ *

Mala-"Well, okay, but none of that mischief from the last inn, got it!?"

Kane-"ya ya, i got it"

Mala-"Alright, well, i'm turning in for the night, so make sure you're ready at dawn"

"Otherwise we may have to spend another day travelling"

"I know, i know, i just cant help but sleep in after partying all night, ya know?" -Kane says, being smart.

Mala-"hmmph" turning and leaving the main bar-room...

"Bah, i'm bored, the drinks suck worse than..."

* _huh, that's weird, could've swore i felt...whatever, i probably just imagined it considering how i'm feeling..._ *

A few nights ago when they had made camp off the side of the road, Kane managed to leave without it being noticed. After taking advantage of this he setup some 'anti-peep' wards this time to make sure no one was watching him.

He really wanted to try his shape-shifting ability along with trying to use his 'Esper' form, to see how they worked in this new-world. When he finally managed to figure out the trick to bring out his 'Esper-form' he discovered a whole new 'sense' of, well, everything really.

It was like he could feel everything around him, right down to the particles and atoms that make up the air. A disturbing yet enlightening experience for him. He even felt the 'energies' of the world as he'd describe it, although others may interpret it as general 'feelings'.

Sensing what could only be described as 'evil', an intense 'pressure', put him on edge.

A faint voice, just on the edge of his hearing, indiscernible, yet known to be there. Like when you know someone is looking over your shoulder without hearing or seeing any indication there-of.

Odd, out-of-place, foreboding, malicious, a 'darkness' to be wary of.

It was just a quick 'feeling' but unmistakable.

And just now, at the inn, he felt the shadow of that feeling.

* _So would it have felt the same if he was in his either form or stronger than that if he felt it like he was now?_ *

Kane just shrugs it off as the feelings of disappointment, boredom, and restlessness from the past few days of travel. However, it still irks him in the back of his mind...if evil had a 'presence' that can be felt that would certainly be it...

 ** _Outside the Roble Kingdom throne room:_**

Kane is tapping his boot on the floor waiting for permission to enter...

"Would you stop that!"

"And don't forget to.."

"ya ya i know and i cant help it, i'm no-good for standing around waiting..." Kane replies grumpily...

King-"Well then, go ahead and send him in...I suppose Captain Mala can enter as well"

"As you wish your exellencey"

The announcer opens the massive throne door to reveal...something unexpected...

(basically the glorified doorman/butler)

Kane found a way to amuse himself by equipping a set of custom gear he had made for him to better enhance his 'telekinetic' abilities, much to the dismay of the maids'...and Captain.

(He didn't equip his **MJOLNIR** for this, weapons would be bad when meeting a king wouldn't it?)

"I said stop that!" A near-frantic Mala yells as her hair is being tossed up and down in time to the same thing happening to the maids...

* _At least i'm not being perverted about it_ * and * _I quit tapping didn't i?_ *

Kane smirks happily as he hums to a tune in his head "hmm, hmmmm, hmm, hmm, hmmmm"

The girls' hair was moving about in tandem to an unknown beat, though they weren't aware of this.

At first he thought it was funny to turn the one's with longer hair into shapes' of animals and have them strike out towards others', but they all started shrieking and yelling about all sorts of things.

(their hair never pulled enough to hurt any of them, he was considerate in that regard)

So he stopped and started this latest amusement...

"Oh, i guess they're finally ready for us"-and with that, all the girls' hair drops down and stayed still...

After a few minutes of horrid 'pleasantries' (etiquette+'proper' stuff) and bowing and what not the king is saying...

King-"...and so, i'd like to make you Lord of Rolundist"

Most of the few noble's in the room gasp of course, well, all with exception of Kraxus do, and are immediately voicing their displeasure at having this 'foreigner being offered lordship of a strategic town (the closest town, of any size, to the great wall on the border).

King continuing on, right-over-top of the noble's outraged 'remarks' -" ...from there, solidifying your ability to defend the border, while being able to enjoy all the comforts of home and the considerable monetary increase the position receives...blah, blah, blah.

Kane- * _far away from all of you, while keeping the nation safe, and spending my 'days off' as a noble eh?* *ya, just who could refuse that?_ *

"Your majesty" (Kane steals a look at the nobles glaring at him, they soon look down or away)

...returning his gaze to the King...

"I'm afraid i must decline"

"I'm simply earning some money as a mercenary at the moment but i've been planning to explore the rest of the world, i'm a bit of a traveler at heart you see"

Kane smiles politely, knowing full well this pompous king is obviously wanting to use him as national defense, a scape-goat for unknown plots probably, and save some money by de-commissioning troops from the wall since he could handle anything major by himself evidently...

King-"I'm sorry to hear that...are you sure though? The offer is quite generous and you'd be the first Baron of the Holy Kingdom..."

Kane-"I'm sure, but perhaps in the future...after i've seen a bit more of the world?"

King-"I see, hmmm, do you perhaps plan on becoming one of those new adventurer's then?" he says in a somewhat fatherly way.

Kane-"i'm not sure yet, honestly...ummm, how about this..."

The king leans forward intently, it seems the youth is about to make a compromise of some kind...

"I shall return within 5 years and agree to live within your borders and protect them...or not" Kane says as easily as he can though the last part came out harsher than he intended.

The noble's, of course, would burn him by looking at him if they could...but he hasn't acknowledged their existence since that one look he gave them to 'shut-up'.

King-"Very well, let it be so."

"In the meant-time I.."

Meanwhile a noble, Jax, is fuming, unable to control himself anymore; "I say exile this heretic for refusing the generous offer of his holiness!"

"This uncouth foreigner doesn't deserve such an esteemed position!"

Ok, it's bad enough Kane has to deal with these people as it is but...to be talked about like this...clearly being insulted by some snooty, red-faced potato of a man, its just going too far...

He just can't hold himself back anymore now either. Kane equips a different armor set on the spot, making all gasp and widen their eyes.

He summons one of his weakest weapons, but its fun in a role-playing mood of his he'd sometime's have.

(picking on low-level nubs in the game, acting as a grim reaper of sorts)

It's a five-bladed spear, gold inscribed black shaft , and has both dark and light energy halo's.

Light energy halo around the two-gold-pronged end, black energy halo around the other three-obsidian-bladed end.

(He named this the **Judger of Souls. JOS** )

By the looks of terror and awe he see's, this should be fun...Kane- getting into a 'role-play' mood...add in some anger: "Okay you fat pig of human garbage, i was being as nice as i could, now face divine judgment!"

The king is afraid...he knows this 'man' couldn't be stopped, by any means he had at his disposal, but he also couldn't simply allow this to happen.

Jax was a foolish, arrogant man...he also happened to be the wealthiest, most influential man in the nation...

(Besides himself and Kraxus, they still hold more influence)

If Kane kills him...he'll have outcry from the nobles' and very possibly, an unstable economy...

(though how 'stable' the economy was at the moment was negligible as they were engaged in the largest war since the founding of the nation)

He needs to stop this but how...? Light and dark energies pulsate around the multi-bladed spear, sending small lightning-like discharges off as Kane walks toward the noble that dared insult him.

Though Kane might regret this action later he didn't care, nobody could stop him ...

The sniveling noble, Jax, is horrified.

(as you can hopefully imagine)

Begging for someone to cut Kane down. When no one moved, except to get away from him, he started begging for Kane's forgiveness...Kane stops.

"You. are. pathetic. human. garbage."

"Admit your crimes and darkest secrets for all here to hear and i wont destroy your soul!"

Jax's eyes seem like they already popped out of his head but at mention of having, not only his life but his soul ended as well.

He started rambling about things Kane had no idea about...but that wasn't the case for others in the room.

It seemed 'Lord Jax' actually had his own illegal-underground organizations within the country and , the largest in Roble...

He admitted to even murdering, by poison to get rid of others, within his own family, as well as others' families so that he could increase his own power and wealth, and thus his position in the nation.

And so on, and so on... Kane, by simply scaring this 'pig-man'(haha) had unveiled one of the king's largest problems within his country, at the same time...at the mention of destroying the now self-proclaiming criminal's soul, Kane became a threat to his country's belief system.

 _*Could he really do that though? Destroy someone's soul? Only a god should be capable of such...That weapon certainly looks like it could perform divine judgment...*_ -King

Kane's current 'weapon' was mostly for show, though he supposed it would easily out-do anything these people had here, this thing was purely lore-based...

(his own input since he made it, and he's seen how some of his other weapons gain the power of their 'lore')

...for acting as a divine being and judging weak players who were simply unlucky to cross his path when he was 'role-playing' as a grim-reaper, Esper-type being.

He named it simply ' **Judger of Souls** '

(i'll use **JOS** for short)

Sure, it wasn't a scythe but he didn't care, he thought this looked more like something a divine being would use to cast judgement on mortals. And that's basically the lore behind it.

Good people receive divine enlightenment while evil receives divine punishment.

He couldn't destroy the poor guy's soul (probably?) according to the weapons lore, he could. The lore stated that he could even alter their souls in certain circumstances...

But at the same time, he wasn't sure what 'divine punishment' would mean in this world if he activated the light/dark ray attack on this man.

( **JUDGEMENTOS** )

It was never made to actually, physically attack anyone, though it could probably be used in such a way...

King-"Please sir Kane, spare his soul! We'll make sure he's punished for his crimes!"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't actually gonna destroy his soul..."

He turns from the man on the floor still begging for his life between uttering, yet, more crimes..

"I honestly only intended to scare the bastard, sure this thing i hold is showy, but that's all i made it for...show"

"WWHHAAAATTT!?" Everyone erupts, for differing reasons.

Kane-"At any rate, i'm out of here!"

"i'll try to be back within a couple years...maybe!"-Kane said, turning and walking away.

Kane didn't feel like dealing with all this. So he ignored everyone and literally jumped off the balcony near the throne room and used **FLY** , heading back towards the wall after 're-quipping in mid-fall.

* _If i even remember to return, that is_ *-Kane thought of the last thing he said as he flew up and into the clouds...

* * *

Little was changed again for chapter2, but then again, it'll mostly be the later chapters.

Also-OMG! OpenOffice Writer to this creates a wall of text with no breaks...In the Writer every chapter has been 7+pages long...hope you enjoy it! lol


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 3: A new friend and interesting developements**_

Kane is sitting at a table (mug in hand), mulling over the past couple weeks...

*J _ust what the hell kind of near-apocalyptic kind of world did i get thrown into anyway?_ *

* _Every other 10 kilometers or so there's the remains of a destroyed village, bandits or monsters, or just a bunch of refugees..._ *

* _Well, it seems i've found an area not too bad considering what i saw on my way here at least_ *

* _I can't help but pity these poor people...well maybe not this person..._ *

A shortish, robed figure slowly enters the common room of the inn. The person is carrying a staff with a glowing gem at the top. Obviously some sort of magic caster. The individual takes a seat, places an order, and then starts mumbling.

Kane with his enhanced here catches some of it;

"ugh, what to do now, they're all gone...return to adventuring?"

"bah"

From the mutterings, it's a female. The woman sighs looking up at the ceiling, letting her hood fall down.

She's got blonde/brown hair and blue/green eyes.

(i couldn't tell her eye color from the anime and doesn't say in wiki-hair color, well, she's 200yrs younger)

She appears to be reminicsing about something.

Suddenly she looks straight over towards where Kane is sitting, watching/staring at her without a care.

"And what are you lookin at?" -she mutters

Kane, not taking the bait, ignores her and keeps watching her...

"You seem at a loss miss" -Kane simply replies, trying to be polite, after not saying anything for a minute or so.

"How's that?" She questions

Kane- "well, you seem a little upset about something...You were also complaining about others'...friends of yours i take it?"

Woman- * _I was talking out loud!?_ *

* _ugh_ *

"You seem to have a talent for listening in on people talking to themselves, huh?"

Kane- "I can't help it, you're the first interesting person i've seen since i got to this town" he replies casually.

Woman-"How so?"

Kane-"Well, you're dressed up like a typical magic-caster for starters..."

Woman-"And...? Anything else of note?"

* _Ya, you're not completely ragged looking and have no signs of despair..._ *

Kane-"It's up for debate" he retorts

* _I should take this man outside and teach him a few things about magic-casters..._ *

Woman-(snorts)"So Why are you here, you lost?"

"and what do you know of magic-casters anyway?!"

Kane-"Enough...as to why i'm here...i'm not really sure myself"

Woman-"Sounds like you're the one who's lost to me..."

Kane-(lightly chuckles)"I suppose i may be at that."

Kane finishes his ale as the woman's order is placed on her table. Kane order's another ale leaving the woman alone for a while.

After, Kane walks over to her table receiving a raised eyebrow from her...

Woman-"What do you want?"

Kane-"Someone to talk to i suppose..."

Woman-"And what could we talk about?"

Kane-"I'm not sure...where are you from? Do you specialize in any kind of particular or interesting magic?" he inquires

Woman-*Hmmmm, if i'm honest im sure everyone will be exclaiming about having one of the thirteen heroes here...*

"Why do ya want to know?"

"You want to be a magic-caster or something? Or perhaps want a good thrashing?" she jokes good-naturedly.

Kane-"I'm bored, and as for the other...I very much doubt you could give me a 'thrashing"

* _He ignored my question about wanting to be a magic-caster...most people do want to, if they can..._ *

Woman-"I could but then problems would arise for me..."

Kane-"Are you in hiding perhaps? Or just dont want to be bothered by the 'normal' people?"

(emphasizing normal)

Woman scrunches-up her brow, * _heh?_ *

"I'm not sure i know what ya mean by that bu"

Kane-"sure you do"

Woman-"It's rude to interrupt others when their talking ya know?"

Kane-"I think i might have hit the 'nail-on-the-head' so to speak, eh?"

Woman -(hmpfs) "what would you know about anything anyway?"

Kane-"Probably enough to show you a few things in regard to magic at least"

Woman-"Oh? Like what?"

Kane-"A fair bit i'm sure...up for a walk to the out-skirts of town for some general arcane-arts show n tell? You'll likely learn something..."

* _he sure is cocky ain't he?_ *

She sighs then says "Well, i suppose i got nothing better to do, but be warned, if you try anything 'funny' with me you're gonna regret it"

She looks him over: He wears strange clothing, doesn't seem to wear anything magic-related, and carries no weapon that she's able to discern...what a strange fellow i've bumped into.

I can't shake the feeling that i should stick with this guy. And the last time i had this feeling was when i met 'leader'...

Kane-"Do you know a place nearby where people wont be spooked by magic use?"

Woman-"Hmmm, i think i remember a spot on the way here that could suit the purpose...by the way"

She leans close to him and whispers, taking a chance, "Don't mention it in public, but my name is Rigrit"

Kane-"I'm Kane, nice to meet ya" he replies in a low voice and a light smile.

-Somewhere in the outskirts of the un-named town:

* _Yup, i hit the gold-mine meeting this fellow_ *

This 'Kane' guy had matched her magic, tier for tier, and just for spite it seemed, showed her up at that!

Right now he was doing something strange to the iron rod he had picked up on the way out of town. At first she thought it was for use as a walking stick or perhaps a sparring weapon...but right now, he seemed to be using the 'LIGHTNING' spell repeatedly at the metal bar...

* _perhaps he's trying to melt it with electricity instead of fire?_ *

* _just how many times can he use that spell anyways?!_ *

She lost count somewhere after 20(!) and he was still going at it with no intention of stopping, although she could see him start to sweat from the exertion he seemed to be putting forth.

His ' **LIGHTNING** ' spell was far stronger than what she, herself could cast. It was easily two or three times as powerful.

Unknown to her, Kane was silently casting 'Maximize magic's before verbally saying ' **LIGHTNING** '.

Suddenly he stopped and looked to her with a smile on his face...

Kane-"Now, i'm not too sure about this since it's been a while and i don't have certain materials but, would you pick it up and try using electric-type spells?"

She instantly got the idea of why he'd been doing this now but was very doubtful all the same. Besides, she could see residual magic flowing around it still...

Kane-"don't worry about it"

He picked it up and gave it a light toss toward her.

She caught it out of reflex, shocking herself...although she felt nothing but cool metal and a slight tingling sensation, it was rather unimpressive.

Rigrit-"Hmm okay, " **LIGHTNING** " she says as she instinctively points the rod at a rock, making said rock explode and leaving a small crater.

Kane-"That will increase your electrical based magic...for a while at least. I'm not sure how long it'll last. Although i have made things that will improve magic spells permanently before, i'm just not sure of that now."

Rigrit-"This...is, by far, one of the most interesting things i've ever seen or heard of in my life!"

Kane-"Yup, unfortunately...it's kinda like a talent that only i have..."

Rigrit...was excited and is now depressed. She had begun imagining all the implications that something like this could produce but upon learning its a 'talent' of his...those dreams and aspirations swiftly fell and died.

Still, what a remarkable individual he was.

This 'talent' of his was truly unique! On top of that, he was an even greater magic-caster than she was! Then, he did something she never expected to see...

He was suddenly encased within a suit of armor that had seemingly fused with magical-looking robes.

(I'm imagining it as an Assassins' Creed outfit with armor in the un-bendable areas)

He also held a short-sword?

( **Heosphoros** )

A small sword-like weapon with runes on the blade. He then swung the sword towards the tree-line away from the village and a small-tornado of sorts erupted, devastating dozens of trees. Up-rooting and casting them off a good 50 meters out in a whirl-wind of flying trees...

* _Where has he been for the last few years!_ *

* _We certainly could've used his help in our battles!_ *

Kane turns around expecting to see awe, or at least, suprise on the womans face but all he saw was a very mad person.

Basically staring 'daggers' at him...is she mad about the tree's maybe?

Rigrit-"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING!" she screams at him.

Kane-"Huh? What? I haven't been hiding anywhere. Like i've said before...i'm 'new'" he said, bewildered at her sudden behavior.

* _'New'...there was an emphasis on that. He's also simply been repeating it to as an answer for nearly everything too! Wait, no...could it be? Is he like 'leader'? Is he from that 'other' world too?_!*

Rigrit-"'new' huh? from where exactly? Are you trying to say you're not from...this world?"

Kane looks away, staying silent, giving her a silent confirmation.

Rigrit-"Well, we really could've used your help the past few years with the 'Evil Deities'"

Rigrit-"I should also inform you that your not the first from 'that' world either"

That got Kane's attention.

Rigrit-"To the best of my understanding, from the little history that remains of our ravaged world; every hundred-years or so, being's such as you appear...this time though instead of being saved, we've nearly been destroyed. But here you are, merely a few years after the last time it happened...Perhaps..." She turns into incoherent mumbles by the end.

Kane-"So there are others like me then?"

She looks up and nods in the affirmative, "yes"

"Or at least there has been and likely will be again..."

She starts tearing-up for some reason...

Kane-"Tell me about it and everything you know about being's such as me...please"

* _(sigh) I suppose it cant hurt, and he probably needs a recent-history lesson too...well.._ *

Rigrit-"It all started a handful of years ago with the Eight Evil Deities, as we call them, after the fall of the Eight Greed Kings, arrived, along with..."

She gives him the entire run-down of the thirteen heroes. As well as the eight greed kings and the more recent Evil deities saga's.

After a few hours, as night approaches; "Wow, no wonder everything looks like it's been through hell and back"-Kane states as Rigrit finishes her stories.

"It's been rough..."-Rigrit says.

She seemed distracted as she replied...like she was thinking of something completely different.

Kane didn't have to wait long however before he learned of what she'd been thinking about...

Rigrit began to ask him to make more 'artifacts', as she began calling them, so she could study them later on their way back to town.

He obliged saying, "As long as you pay for the materials".

After returning to town and stopping at a shop for some of those materials, they heard rumors that villages nearby were being deserted or destroyed.

Rigrit just shrugged it off as an old rumor from the doings of the Eight Greed Kings, Kane agreed after hearing her story earlier.

They returned to the inn from earlier for some drinks, food and rest.

The next day they head out of town towards the villages Rigrit had previously passed through on her way to the town she met Kane at, just to make sure the rumors were false. Besides, neither of them were currently working and there was plenty of roving bands of all sorts of people and creatures around, at least they could make the roads around the area safer to travel right?

Rigrit-(sigh) "So you've only been here for a couple of weeks?"

Kane-"Yes, well, i was in the nation of Roble for a while too...why do you keep asking?"

Rigrit-"I can't help it"

Kane * _she keeps asking the same questions over and over again..._ *

"So how far is it to the next village again"-giving her a taste of her own medicine

Rigrit-"Like i said an hour ago, it's...(grumbles) prick" she retorts

Kane-"Now, now, no need for name calling!" he says, mocking a hurt expression and voice.

A few hours later they're still heading to the closest rumored village...

Kane-* _I really need to make some kind of weapon that lets her use_ **FLY** _more efficiently, this walking all the time takes forever to get anywhere..._ *

"Should make camp for the night soon? I know its a bit early but...I want to take a break from this walking and make another 'artifact' as you call them"

Rigrit-"Well, i'd like that but we should be able to see the village anytime now..."

Twenty minutes later, they can smell smoke in the air...

"Hmm, the rumors may be true after all" -Kane

Rigrit-"perhaps, but i was here not too long ago..."

Once in sight of the village, it turn out to indeed be true. Well, more like remains of a village since the smoke is from a couple still-smoldering piles that used to be dwellings.

Walking around the village they can tell that the local inhabitants met a fairly gruesome end. There was dark, congealed, sometimes crusty blood splotches here and there, scattered all around and inside the remains of the village. But no corpses or other body parts what-so-ever.

"Where are all the bodies?"-Kane asked

Rigrit ignored him for the time being...this was simply too common a sight the past few years. The greed kings would often do things like this: kill, eat some, and take the rest of the humans away to a 'lair' to 'play' with their new toys in cruel and un-speakable ways.

* _We just killed the last one not that long ago...an underling of decent power that got away perhaps?_ *

"This is just odd...well, considering your arrival perhaps another greed king like being also emerged?"-She finally says something out-loud for the first time since they entered the remains of the village.

Kane-"Hmmm... **SCAN** " he says looking in a 360 degree circle as Rigrit just watches silently.

"i can't detect any life-signs in the vacinity, nothing actually...not even little forest-creatures" Kane reports

He thinks, * _Odd, if these were demons, would they kill birds and rabbits and what-not too? Maybe the wild-life instinctively sensed danger and fled the area? However it seems to have happened a day or two ago at the least so why have they not returned?_ *

Rigrit-"Well lets.."

A wall from a destroyed brick building suddenly collapses-

(the only un-collapsed wall it had left)

-revealing a cellar they had apparently over-looked. They head over to it and find the only remains in the whole village...

"Must have been a local man in the army on leave for r&r..."-Rigrit

"And his sacrifice gives confirmation to our guess and the rumor"-Kane

They stand down in the cellar where a man in rather low-grade and banged-up armor has killed a demon by pinning it into a wall with a spear. It seems the demon's last act before succumbing to its injury was to bite down through the poor man's shoulder and into his chest cavity. But the spear was still held firm in an immortal death-grip into the demon's heart.

"Well, it seems this demon isn't a summon either...it was a constantly existing one"-Rigrit

Kane-"Oh?, whats the difference?"

Rigrit looks at him with a * _'are you kidding me' look?_ *

Kane-"I've never encountered anything in this world that i'd considered a 'summon'"

"I suppose, from your look, that 'summons' disappear if they're killed?"

Rigrit-"Usually, yes. Depends more on what 'summoned' it and how"

"Say you summon something through magic alone-that will dissapear once mortally wounded. However, if a physical body-and/or soul- is used in a ritual sacrifice or through some sort of necromancing type magic, it could potentially stay in the world till the body is completely destroyed"

"I see"-Kane doesn't have any summoning abilities, aside from his equipment and weapons, so this is news to him.

"hmmm, umm, could i ask you to leave for a bit? Just in case theres some kind of back-lash. I'm gonna try something..."-Kane asks

Rigrit, roughly assuming he's gonna try something helpful, leaves the cellar, acceding to his wishes...although she really wants to watch whatever he's about to do...

She see's a glow of light from the cellar opening...after a few minutes of waiting he appears at the opening.

"I know roughly, from where, it came from. Let's go"

Rigrit just nods

 **FLY**!, They both use the spell to increase their travel speed to wherever Kane is leading them. Too bad for Kane that Rigrit can't **FLY** as long as him so it ends up taking longer...

After a while, they came upon another village, but not before Kane found some low-level daemons searching the woods for humans thanks to him using **SCAN** every time they stopped on the way so Rigrit could take a break from flying. They had been hiding in some tree's, presumably, waiting for them to get closer.

Rigrit simply electro-fried the imps with **ELECTROSPHERE** however as they came near with the 'artifact' that Kane had first made.

Rigrit likes her new 'staves', even though Kane said their usefulness may be limited. She's got a total of 3 completed 'artifacts', and with the weight lifting enchantment Kane had put on them for her, were barely noticeable weight-wise.

Kane-"Shouldn't we have kept at least one of them alive for questioning?"

Rigrit-"No, in my experience, they've never provided anything except what i can only infer as insults and the occasional boast about their supposed strength" she calmly replies

"Still, it must mean we're fairly close then, right?"-Kane casually says

Rigrit-"Duh?"

"Scouts are usually a sign that there's some sort of base nearby, although they may have simply been waiting for the unfortunate passer-by to come along too"

"It's been hours since we found the imps though and haven't seen nor heard anything since"-Kane remarks

Rigrit simply looks at him...

* _Does he simply like to talk? Why does he keep 'stating the obvious'_?*

A couple hours later they are almost to the village when they encounter tell-tale signs of something wrong. The 'evilness' in the air sort of feeling, sulfuric smell, and what may be cries or pleas carried on the wind. At this point they use **FLY** again since they're apparently close to whatever is happening.

Now in the air, thew have a birds-eye view of the area and the village in the distance.

There's a number of imps holding pitch-forks hovering around the perimeter of the village.

Said village seems to be tinted orange-red in color by some unknown means, perhaps fires considering a few different columns of smoke rising into the air.

(more likely a daemonic ability though)

Kane **FLY** 's ahead of Rigrit, finally having the chance to have some fun and save some people from a horrible fate-

(mostly an after-thought)

-and begins using **Heosphoros** to create whirlwinds, knocking the imps out of the sky that happened to be closest to them. Kane increases his speed and rocketed into the middle of the village where some largish daemons were toying with some poor, hapless people...

Boom!

The biggest daemon, stands up, no longer amused now that he's been interupted by something hitting the ground. "What dares interupt my entertainment!" -it roars

"Your fate" Kane says as he walks out of the dust cloud around the small crater that formed from his impact/landing.

Kane changed is equipment to that of the lightning-type, summoning his trusty **MJOLNIR** to his hand-

(just to be on the safe side)

-while calmly walking towards the gruesome monstrosity.

"You've done enough to these poor people, time to die" Kane says menacingly

Daemon acts as usual, so sure of its own strength and its typical superiority complex, it charges at Kane not even noticing that the 'human's' weapon is no longer in his hand.

" **SCAN** "

*ppfff, trash*

Kane had sent **MJOLNIR** crashing into the crude 'cages' holding the humans in captivity, after seeing the daemons' weak stats, ripping holes into them for the people to flee from.

The daemon finally notices that the man's weapon from earlier is no longer in his hand and roars in triumphant glee as he prepares his swing to cleave the foolish human in half.

The giant cleaver comes down...

Kane steps slightly to the side and simply spartan-kicks the pitiful excuse for a daemon in the gut sending it flying backwards into its crudely made chair of human bones...

Crash!

"RAAAAGHHH!" It screams in fury.

The other daemons had already started moving in towards the human, hoping to get some 'left-overs' from the supposed corpse that should've just been created. Instead their leader had just been kicked aside by this strange man.

Feeling safe in their numbers, regardless of how powerful this human seemed, they continued, unabated in their attack on the lone man, who's weaponless.

Kane watched it all in slow-motion it seemed, as **MJOLNIR** came twirling back towards him at high speed.

Holding his hand up, he grabbed hold, spun in a 360, and released it once again.

 **MJOLNIR** flew in a twirling arcing motion in a circle around him. The daemons were all different sizes and shapes so he couldn't kill them all too cleanly. Still, it was amusing to watch from his point of view...

The first demon was smashed in half, its halves flipping to opposite of where they should be from the force of the blow.

The second met a better fate, simply having its head explode into a gory paste/cloud of demonic blood.

The third had jumped in its attack towards the 'man' and consequently had its legs blown off at the thighs, to end up smashing face-first into the ground but not before others met their fate.

The fourth demon was a bit behind the rest and had the gruesome outcome of having most of its face shaved off by the hammer's passing and it would stumble and fall head-first to the ground.

(since it no longer has a 'face')

The next in the circular line had its arms blown off and its weapon disintegrated along with them...

As Kane slowly spins in place watching this unfold.

He swears he can hear the whoosh, whoosh, of **MJOLNIR** spinning end-over-end through the air...and bodies...

To the terrified people around him, still huddling in the cages, not even trying to flee, it would appear as he simply made a 360 degree swing with the hammer. It was done within the blink of the eye...

"Ugh"

"That show-off!"

" **LIGHTNING** "

Taking out the last imp from the sky, Rigrit grumbled about be left for clean-up duty. Even though she'd been engaging the imps in the sky, nothing from the ground had so much as noticed her.

(Not that most had a chance)

She felt a bit insulted really...She alone could've handled this situation by herself too.

"Time to meet up with the 'speaker of the obvious' i suppose" she said as she swoops down into a gore and blood filled area where a large daemon was spouting some non-sense.

After taking out his opponents that tried to encircle him, the big demon from earlier was charging straight back at him...

"Are you really that stupid!"

He shout-asks the demon that's half-way in it's charge to get back to him...It just seemed to enrage it further.

* _Well, since i think i can take this thing on bare-handed.._.*

Kane just waits for the demon to get within reach...and punches/slaps it square in the face.

(Open palmed like a 'stop' gesture)

It does a back-flip, in the direction it just came from, before landing on its back with a thud.

"Seriously, you are soo weak!" Kane taunts it, maddening it further.

"Asag will crush you all, puny mortals!" It's guttural roar is barely intelligible

"Ass hog?"

"What kind of pig, er, wait..."

-Kane starts a fit of laughter because he miss-heard the name

"RAAAghwr, The Insolence! Asag will..!" It yells, standing back up.

"Thanks, just wanted to make sure i heard the name right" -Covering his own miss-hearing. He can't help but toy and antagonize it further.

(i mean if ya could...who wouldn't right?)

Kane then proceeds to kicking its knee-joints in the opposite direction they're supposed to go, effectively breaking its legs for the time being.

De-quipping his current set now that the cool-down expired, he uses something that he hasn't used for a while... **JOS**

Upon seeing this the demon started to act strangely...if a demon could be said to act 'strange'.

It was as if the demon was more afraid of this than his **MJOLNIR** , which to him, had the best stats by far still. Although some lore-based things had turned into reality, perhaps Kane just didn't truly realize nor wanted to believe, that this was indeed a tool used for 'divine judgement', no.

That's not right.

That's exactly what he was about to test out using this pathetic daemon as his first guinea-pig.

The weapon that suddenly appeared in the human's hands gave it pause...it both resonated and repealed it at its core. At the same time, it started to burn, as if the core of its being was on fire.

(haha, demon core on fire)

It felt like it was slowly turning to dust in the presence of this...this, multi- bladed, dual-ended spear thing.

* _gah, i must flee!_ *-it thought, turning to the desires of its instincts

As Kane looked at the daemon's sudden changes of expressions on its face, it turned and started crawling away as fast as it could.

* _Huh, its terrified of this but not **MJOLNIR**?...meh, good sign i guess_*

Kane finally takes note of Rigrit, standing back by the caged humans, who'd been quietly inspecting this new weapon she's never seen before...an electrified warhammer...

* _Asag...never heard of him before. Must be a newer, hopefully lesser daemon_ *

(snorts at Kane's retort and behavior)

Kane re-quips...

* _Now that's interesting looking weapon...more so than that warhammer he just had out. I must admit, i'm a bit envious of his ability to change armor and weapons whenever he seemingly wants. Although, i suppose it wouldn't be all that helpful for me to do so in any case_.*

* _Both light and dark elements seemed to flow around this new staff, or perhaps its a spear(?)...that should, technically, elementally, be impossible. How's it not tearing itself apart i wonder?_ *

Kane looks over at her finally speaks to her...

"I call this one **JOS** , the ' **Judger of Souls!** '" -he calls out to her with a mischievous smile

She raises her eyebrows a bit at that

* _a bit presumptuous i think but with him ya never know i suppose...still, can he actually 'judge a soul' with that?_ *

* _Why else would he call it that though...?_ *

"I'm gonna run a test here with it so i'm not sure what'l happen...now" -Kane continues

" **JUDGEMENTOS** "

(yeah, first time he uses it!)

Kane mutters as a ray of light/dark energy beams toward the daemon...

From the daemon's pov:

The daemon was suddenly reliving every thing its ever done to others...but at the opposite end of things...

Every feeling, sensation, emotion, everything its poor victims had ever experienced during the time they had been in its presence. It relived Their pain, their helplessness, their fear, their despair, their...torment from torture, being eaten alive, everything one would imagine a daemon to do to its victims...it finally got its divine retribution, for what seemed an eternity...

non-daemon pov:

It screamed terrifying wales of horror and despair, a daemon...

It's skin boiled and rose as motes into the air before fading away to nothingness. It started glowing faintly at first, then increased till it became blinding, all the while its flesh continued to evaporate-to the point it became like hissing steam. The demon quieted during the blinding light phase. When everyone could see again...there was an angel where the daemon once was...

Kane-"holy...crap"

* _well, i guess...how many people can say they turned a daemon into an angel?_ *

"Whats your name?" Kane asks his newly created angel, bewildered at the turn of events

"This one has no name master"

* **SCAN** *

'Principality of Enforcement'

Summoned when a daemon receives divine punishment. Will help cleanse and/or banish the 'fallen ones' otherwise known as 'daemons' until none are left in the summoned area of the material plane. Level is dependent on the level of destroyed daemon.

Level 30

all stats:60

(!)

Abilities:

 **PROTECTION FROM EVIL**

 **SMITE EVIL**

 **MASS SLOW EVIL**

 **MASS SILENCE**

 **LIGHT CURE WOUNDS**

(looks like a Archeangel flame but with four wings)

* _Interesting but not really that useful...and here i thought i turned a daemon into a angel too!_ *

"You may begin Enforcer"

angel-"Yes"

It takes off to finish up the wounded daemons that kane had left crawling around the area and any others that he, or Rigrit, haven't already finished/wounded yet.

"well, you're full of surprises now aren't you Kane" Rigrit says walking up to him.

Kane was just looking thoughtfully at his weapon, baffled.

Kane-"sorry, you say something?"

Kane- "It's just that i've never summoned anything before now, and its strange to me, sorry if i'm a bit spaced out"

Rigrit-"Seriously? never?"

Kane-"Never"

* _Although...i never did use this on demons back in Yggdrasil because i new they had bad karma. It was soo much more interesting to use on those with neutral karma to see what would happen, he he he_ *

"this is completely new for me"

" **JOS** here has never done this before..."

Rigrit-"In any case, that's a pretty handy weapon for dealing with daemons now ain't it?

"Just turn them all into angels!

"Ahahahaha"-Rigrit seems to be freaking out a bit...

Kane-"No, the daemon was destroyed and this angel was summoned as a result"

"The question i have is why?"

"Why indeed?" -she wonders

The summoned angel that had been zipping around casting **SMITE EVIL** Until it finally shattered into a bunch of tiny, shimmering particles of light. Signaling that there were no more daemons nearby.

"Should we escort these people to an inhabited village or just move on and try to find any more daemons?" -Kane asks

"Agh, we rescued them, no need for babysitting them i think"

"Lets move on"

Kane-"K, sounds good to me"

Days later...

The **ALERT** spell was triggered, waking the two up

The intruders were coming in from the east, north and south...

* _why not surround us?_ *

It was more daemons. Rigrit figured they were left-over hordes from the eight greed kings. It seemed as though the farther west they went the more daemons that they discovered...

This time it was just some weak imps...

* _lame_ *

Figuring the only reason they didn't come from that direction was because they wanted to herd them that way or there were simply more of them in that direction

* _from the west again huh?_ *

"That's the last of them!"

"You know...you could help me out now and then instead of making me do everything..."

"What is it, what's wrong Kane?"

" _SLEEP_ "

"wha?...zzzzzz"

Kane puts Rigrit to sleep with the simple spell, making her collapse on the spot.

* _She was tired...i probably should of helped her out earlier today and just now, then again...i did cheer her on earlier_ *

* _Enough of this wandering around aimlessly looking for the cause when i can simply transform and 'sense' where the majority of evil and good are abouts..._ *

Morphing into his Esper-state Kane begins 'feeling' the world around him...concentrating...

They had spent a good week mopping up scattered pockets of, well, lets just say 'evil-doers' and he was getting bored with it.

(why bother fighting things that can't even hurt you? Amusement only lasts for soo long...)

Things such as 'rations' were fairly scarce too, even with money, of which they neither had much. Then again, the evil deities had just ravaged the world so these conditions weren't all that surprising, more so if it wasn't hard to find a cheap meal and a nice place to stay.

This is why Kane preferred to sit at an inn, wherever one could be found, but he had almost spent his last silver pence when he met Rigrit.

And they weren't being paid for this: he needed money!

Bored, broke, tired of the general state of things he finally resorts to using his true form to solve their problems and get back to what comforts could be had...

Somewhere, earlier that week;

"Mwahahaha"

"Those fools!

"How could they let themselves get killed by those so-called 'Heroes'?!"

"No matter, I would've destroyed them all eventually myself anyways"

"You!"-a daemon jumps

"Be careful with that!"

"Yes, your wickedness"-daemon that jumped

"Be silent!"

"I'm thinking..."

* _What could've caused it to glow though?*_

 _*Further analyzing is..*_

"Master!"

"I said be quiet, that includes all of you!"

"B-but, Galanthor has fallen along with his escort!"

"Huh? There shouldn't be anything near his location that could hinder, much less defeat him!"

"I-It's b-been confirmed, sh-should i dispatch the dre-dread"

"AAAiiiieee!"

* _I couldn't stand that fool's stuttering any longer, ahhhh, much better*_

 _*The dread-core is specifically for hunting down and dealing with those pesky heroes*_

 _*there's no way i'd send them for...hmmm, i suppose they could've split up to hunt down the groups of my lesser kin that still wander about the lands*_

"Hmmmm"

* _Could i be so fortunate?*_

 _*But perhaps this is something completely unrelated or...?*_

"May i go and hunt down the ones responsible for Galanthor's death? For only i had the right to kill my brother!"

"Mmmmm?"

"E-except for you of course, Lord Asag"

"Heh heh heh, go ahead, you have my leave"-Asag

"Oh! and you are authorized 1 full legion to help in your search too"-Asag

"Thank you"

"I shall put them to good use!"

"Of course you will Talanthor, now go and leave me alone!"-Asag

"Yes!"

Present time again;

Kane- * _Hmmm, seems like most of the evil is over there...should i wait for Rigrit or just go alone and get this over with already?_ *

* _Nah, i'll try sleeping and lead us into them tomorrow"_

 _*Provided they keep their current pace that is...agh, doesn't matter*_

"Besides, they're heading towards us anyway, the least i could do is be polite and wait for them..."

"Lord Talanthor!"

Talanthor-"Yes, have you finally managed to be useful Imp?!"

"Yes, ummm, i thinkz sooze anysways. Theys smell like our blood and theys only two"

"If they just normal hummies' i'z gonna gut you and piss on your insides!"-Talanthor growls, knowing the imp knows he could do so without letting him die in the process

Talanthor-"Legion!"

"Pick up the pace!"

"For our prey is near!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Rigrit woke up to find Kane putting the fire out.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head, time to move out" He said cheerfuly.

"Huh? Why are you in such a good mood?" She asks.

"I just got a good feeling about today is all"-he said with a smile.

 _*What a strange dream i had...We got attacked by imps and then...*_

"Anything happen last night?"-She asks.

"Not realy, but i did do some scouting from the air after you past out." -Kane

"...and?"

"anything you want to share?"-Rigrit

* _This can't be good...he's usually only happy when something happens that normal people would dread...*_ -Rigrit

"They're only a dozen or so kilometers out, they must've picked up their pace when the imps never came back..."-Kane.

"Wait, who?"-Rigrit asked suddenly confused.

"The Deamon horde approaching us, of course!"-Kane says happily like a child was just told they'd be getting a new toy.

"You ready yet Rigrit?"

 _*Is he serious? A daemon horde is approaching and he's calm...no, happy!* That must have been a joke...-Rigrit thought_

* _Okay then...payback for making me do cleanup!_ *-Rigrit continued thinking

"Sure, but today, i refuse to fight. You can do all the work if we run across anything!"-Rigrit said.

* _Awesome!_ *-Kane

"i suppose thats fair"-Kane said after i slight pause.

An hour or 2 later;

"That's...a lot of daemons..." Rigrit stated.

"yep! Looks fun don't it?" -Kane said cheerfuly.

* _I knew there had to be a reason he was so happy today! But to think there was this many in that 'horde' he spoke of...it's more like an army!_ *-Rigrit thought furiously.

"You're not going back on what you said earlier are you?-Kane continued

"As long as you don't let any come near me..."Rigrit replied

* _You're insane! You actually want to take on thousands of deamons alone?!_ *-Rigrit thought as she looked at Kane with a quizzical look.

"I'm fine with that, oh look at that Rigrit"-Kane said, nodding his head at the deamons.

Looking back to the 6,000 or so daemons arranged before them, one of the biggest was flying up into the air. Shortly after the sky turned dark, lightning started to flash, and random areas of fire began popping up. The daemon appears to have cast some buffs and enchantments on his legion.

To Kane, it just made the scene more appropriate for what was to come...

To Rigrit, it looked like hell incarnate, she was admittedly a bit nervous without all her comrades here with her.

Talanthor wasn't taking any chances, these two must be of those 13 pests who had defeated the other, false daemon gods...as well as his brother.

* _He was mine to kill! I was waiting for the perfect moment_!*

Now it would never come...

* _They shall pay with their blood!_ *

"AAADDVVAAANNCE!" -The daemon shouts, his voice amplified by magic.

"Showtime!" -Kane says gleefully

* _hmmm, i should lay some traps around Rigrit, then thin the army's numbers, then have fun_ *

"Rigrit, don't move from that spot, stay right there until this is over."

"Okay...?"-Rigrit

 **EXTEND MAGIC; GREATER RESISTENCE**

 **EXTEND MAGIC; MAGIC SHIELD WALL**

 **BOOST MAGIC; EXTEND MAGIC; GREATER HARDENING**

 **TRIPLET MAXIMIZE MAGIC; TRIPLE EXPLOSIVE LAND MINE**

 **EXTEND MAGIC; TRIPLET MAXIMIZE MAGIC; TRIPLE DRIFTING MASTER MINE**

"Enjoy the show!"-He finished before jumping up and towards the daemons rushing towards them...

Talanthor-

* _The puny human man seems to be casting enchantments on the woman, she must be weak, perhaps i should kill her first to make him suffer more?_ *

* _The fool!_ *

Kane-

* _Alright, daemons are tougher than those demi-humans from the...what was the name of that kingdom again...?*_

 _*Agh, whatever, how should i start? Something flashy right?*_

 _*Well, maybe not something too bright...she wont be able to see it...got it! This aught-to blow her mind!*_

Kane summons _**Tessaiga**_ equipment:

" **PLANETARY DEVASTATION!** "

(You've seen this in Naruto Shippuden ya? If not look it up on youtube it was and still is pretty epic)

" **ACCELERATE MAGIC!** "

The ground the daemons were running across immediately began to fly upwards toward a center point. Gravity had seemingly and suddenly reversed with greater and greater effect the higher one was sucked up. The daemons barely had time to realize what was happening before they were squished together, along with the ground, rocks, trees, not to mention their own weapons.

Those not caught in the area of effect and could cast magic, began to. Most of their magic was fire-based so they simply made the conditions more hellish, causing the mass forming in the sky to become partially covered in flames. This doesn't mean they sent all their attacks towards this...thing however. But...

Rigrit:

Rigrit's eyes started to pop, it was as if gravity was suddenly reversed as hundreds, no, thousands of daemons were sucked into the sky. At first she didn't know what to make of the black, light-emitting orb that Kane had launched into the sky. But with the words 'Planetary Devastation', she got the jist of it...or so she thought.

Within ten seconds, over half the daemon army had beed reduced to a gory mass mixed into an asteroid forming in the sky.

Then it began to fall and the rest of the daemon army scattered like the wind to escape from being crushed.

All the while, magic attacks were flying through the sky towards Kane...

"Heh heh, this was cool in Yggdrasil but this is even better in real life!" Kane exclaimed, watching it all happen.

"Incoming! Oh, i guess that goes for me too!"

" **EARTH ARMOR"**

 **"KINETIC ARMOR"**

 **"WARD MELEE** "

Multiple daemonic-based magic spells impact with Kane. The added buffs and difference in levels made it so Kane took little, if any, damage.

"Aaaand counter-attack!"-Kane shouts as if narrating his own battle.

" **CHURNING EARTH!** "

A bubbling mass of earth surged out from the ground in front of Kane, blocking a good number of the, still-incoming, attacks. Although they probably wouldn't have caused much, indeed if any, damage but he was putting on a show-he reminded himself.

BOOM!

A great crash resounded in the entire valley from the 'asteroid' that had hit the ground, causing aftershocks like an earthquake and throwing gore, dirt, rocks, and parts of weapons scattering across the 'battlefield'. This is when Kane began running out to meet them like a crazed beserker, laughing maniacally in his 'fun'...

Rigrit's pov:

"No way...*this is impossible!" she says to herself in disbelief

* _He must be a god! There's no other explanation!_ *

Just then, the ground at Kane's feet churned and sprung forth as a massive flowing wall of dirt to intercept most of the enemy magic attacks. The rest...he just let them hit, seemingly un-fazed by them. Just before...

Boom!

* _I don't care if he says he's from another world!_ *

She continues thinking as she tries to steady herself after the impact and the rippling aftershocks.

Then he started laughing like a madman and ran forward towards the daemons that survived the onslaught...

* _Although, technically he never did, actually 'say' that he was from another world, only that he was 'new'...*_

 _*Is he a new god then?!_ *

Talanthor's pov:

The man's equipment suddenly changes right before half his legion begins rising into the air, struggling against some unseen force. They howl, roar, and swing their weapons in defiance to no avail. A ball, made from their forms and the surrounding terrain begins growing in size. Even the surrounding hills and massive chunks of earth began sepperating into smaller parts and rising up into the 'ball' in the sky at an ever increasing rate of speed...

It was horrific.

Even to a deamon like him.

He doubted that even his daemon god could cause something like this or even stop it.

They were doomed.

We are doomed was the prevailing thought in the daemon general's mind as he witnessed the systematic destruction of his forces from his location in the sky. It seemed, however, that not all his forces were being sucked into the ball of death at least. A good 2000 daemons were unaffected it appeared, as they cast whatever magic they knew at the man...

They were stopped short by a wall of churning dirt or seemed to have no effect on the man however. It would seem that the man was rushing towards the remainder of the legion, intent on beginning a melee.

* _Hopefully, somehow, i can still take my revenge on him!_ *

Gathering his resolve, he swooped down to engage in battle...

Kane was thrilled.

In the game this woulda been rather boring...but now?

It was...fun, exciting even.

In a game, fighting 'trash-mobs' would be a boring experience...'grinding' usually.

But now? To feel the air rush by, to decapitate and dismember deamonic beings...the smell of...okay, so maybe that was a downside but still!

Another swing to his left to impale one daemon. Then bring it up and thrust behind and over his shoulder to essentially decapitate another as _**Tessaiga**_ goes through a shortish daemon's throat. Bring down _**Tessaiga**_ back in front, slashing a flying daemon coming down towards him...

Levitate this boulder from the impact crater around to smash that group of daemons. Use " **MAGNETIC SURGE** " to make nearby daemons fly backward, away from him at the epicenter. Clearing an opening to use " **STONE DAGGERS** " on the group out ahead of him that were getting up...

( **STONE DAGGERS** : about a dozen daggers, formed from rock, are launched from the tip of _**Tessaiga**_ )

He was definatly enjoying himself...then a great big daemon came swooping in from above to rend his flesh with a giant 2.5 meter axe...

Rolling out of the way to the left, he rolls and turns back, and activates " **MAGNETIC AURA** " causing the daemons weapon...

(and the daemon holding it)

...to fly straight at him.

(summon equipment _**Suizahni**_ )

The former ability deactivates but the momentum keeps the daemon coming at him...

" **ICE SPEAR!** "

Launching a large, 2 meter long, spear at the daemon unable to change its course...is impaled and keeps flying towards him.

* _hehehehe, poor hapless bastard_ *

" **TEINAI'S PRISON**!"

The incoming daemon is suddenly surrounded in a giant buble of water with wickedly fast currents swirling it around on the inside, completely devoid of air.

* _I wonder if daemons need to breathe_?* Kane ponders momentarily before returning to engage the other daemons surrounding him...

" **GREATER ACCELERATION** "

(Ok, so for this part i was thinking something like Madara- from naruto shippuden-vs the entire shinobi army in the melee, type scene...but with _**Suizahni**_ and, daemonic and water/ice-based magics instead of jutsu)

As Kane zipped around the battlefield, cutting a swath of destruction among the daemons, he idly thought how unfair a large level-difference actually was. He was untouchable, well, figuratively speaking he was anyways, he was in a corporeal form after all, still...

Rigrit pov:

* _Amazing, i can't even follow his movements, just the outline of him isn't much more than a constantly fading blur moving through the daemon ranks...I can only tell for certain where he is when daemons fly through the air.._.*

Talanthor's pov:

(what can be had)

* _When whoosh, i whoosh, get whoosh, outta whoosh, here whoosh, i'm whoosh, gonna whoosh..._ *

(you get the idea, he's spinning in a suspended sphere of water still)

Meanwhile, Rigrit wasn't completely ignored during this time however. But whenever a daemon got within a certain distance from her it seemed like it simply exploded. Some daemons thought they'd be smart and throw weapons and magic attacks at her, but those simply bounced off an invisible force that seemed to surround her.

Rigrit just smiled at the few daemons surrounding her at a distance. She made no move to make her own moves against them, happy to oblige Kane by not 'lifting so much as a finger' during the entire time. Confident in Kane's magic defenses that surrounded her, she continued to watch the massacre beyond as best she could. Though to be honest...she was rather anxious and afraid that her defenses would fail somehow...

* _Seems like there's only a few hundred left or so..._ * Kane thought to himself

* _heh, i think i know just how to wrap things up!_ *

" **WATER DRAGON!** " Kane yells out

Water flows from _**Suizahni**_ in a seemingly never-ending river of rushing water to form into a shape of a long, snake-like, wingless, dragon.

Kane mentally guides the 'water dragon' in a crushing cascade of arcane fury against the remaining daemons who are unable to get near to him thanks to the ever-rushing water encircling him at the base of the ever-lengthening size of the spell.

After a few minutes of 'washing' away the daemons, Kane deactivates the spell, as it constantly drains the user's mana as its used. Turning to the giant daemon, still swirling around in the water prison...

Deactivating the spell the daemon drops to the ground, gurgling profanities he can only assume were meant to be a snarl instead.

Kane equips _**Goruthreck**_ and immediately casts " **ENSLAVE SHADOW** " on the daemon, making it unable to move.

"Are you the daemon, Asag?" Kane asks it.

Talanthor:

* _I'm finally free from, cough cough thing!_ *

Suddenly, he realizes that he's unable to move...

"Are you the daemon Asag?" the 'man' asks him

* _How does he know of Lord Asag_!*

"Answer me!" The 'man says while unleashing a huge amount of 'killing-intent' towards him. It was of a level similar to his masters' when he'd get upset before destroying the cause...

Kane is waiting for an answer...then the daemon starts a barrage of obscenities and insults towards him, about his supposed parents, gods, and so forth.

Kane hearing enough of this defiant behavior, walks up to the towering daemon, and begins to literally 'pick him apart'...

First, squeezing its fingers off, one-by-one...

"Raaagwhrrr!" the daemon cries out in pain

"Want to try again?" Kane asks it

Curses flow from the daemon towards him..

Sighing, Kane continues...

Secondly, he see's how the daemon would look without it's horns...

More wailing from the daemon...

"How about now?" Kane tries again, with much the same results as from before

Lastly, Kane starts to butcher the daemon, slowly, with his semi-corporeal sword...till he got bored.

" **SHADOW DRAGON**!" He casts for his amusement and has it consume the non-negotiable daemon wretch...

Deactivating his spells upon returning to where Rigrit was, he asks; "Did you like my show?"

"That...that was a cruel thing to do...even to a daemon..."-Rigrit slowly said, still trying to keep from throwing-up after everything she'd seen and witnessed...not to mention the over-bearing stench of death.

A few days later:

The last few days have been...odd, and fairly boring since the encounter with that legion of daemons.

For one, he thinks that he may have gone a bit overboard in the battle, showing off.

Rigrit had been acting, weird ever since...she stopped arguing and complaining...

(not that the complaints was so bad, but the reasons he feared behind it)

...basically she became little more than a follower/student since she still seemed fascinated by his 'artifacts' that he still made for her, though materials were basically gone. She even suggested some rather, interesting, things to make.

For two, soon after the daemon legions defeat; the evil presence he had sensed, still further west, had seemingly disappeared...along with any meaningful daemonic presence in the area other than a few scattered daemons here and there.

Things were...dull, mundane, boring...maddening

He 'needed' a battle...something!

Asag's lair, shortly after the legion's defeat:

"Curses!" An evil-sounding daemon yells in frustrated fury

Asag had watched the battle through long-distance, clairvoyance type information magic's and was very displeased, to the dismay of many nearby daemons...

* _Aaaagghhh! How can that, that, man-being be so powerful!_ *

 _*I don't have plans in place for something like this! And to top it off i've lost a general and a full legion!_ *

He screams his frustrations in his head while taking out said frustrations on a few more daemons in the chamber as the horde begins fleeing the chamber from their master.

* _But if i can fully control this gem...*_

 _"Yes, if i'm able to fully control it, then nothing can stop me! Mwahahaha!"_

 _*In the mean-time i should contact 'them' and have them occupy him to buy some more time, yes_ * Asag schemes and plots his path to victory over Kane...

Meanwhile, far to the southwest:

"Captain! We need more reinforcements at tower 7's position!" A soldier informs Captain Mala

"There's no one to spare, grow a spine damn it!" The captain yells back

* _We could really use Kane's help right about now...where did he go i wonder?_ * she lets loose another arrow from her post atop the wall.

The invading beastmen's invading army was massive, dwarfing anything heard of in living memory. The invaders surged once more like waves crashing against the break-wall, their number, immeasurable it seemed. Their dead would eventually serve as stepping stones to reach the top of the wall if the gates weren't breached first...

Roble Capital:

King of Roble continued- "and so i hereby declare that, by law, all citizens of the kingdom are to be conscripted into the national army for a minimum of 5 years of their life. Furthermore, i want a general draft to begin immediately in order to assist in repelling the horde of demi-humans laying siege at the wall...Also,.."

The nobles gathered around stood with heads held low, expecting riots to break-out in the coming days because of the draft and new law, but unable to say anything against it because they also knew it was necessary in order to save their recently founded nation. All with the exception of Kraxus, who stood, seemingly indifferently, not really concerned about what was going on...

Far to the east and south, in the Slane Theocracy:

"I believe that this man is a god-kin, the reports from the Roble Kingdom.." One cardinal was saying

"Could be fake, dis-information, or.." A second cardinal said

"A threat to humanity" A third said, continuing and overriding whatever the second was about to say.

"Let the Black Scripture meet and determine who, and possibly what, this man actually is" A fourth said

"If there's any truth to the report at all" A fifth cardinal said

"The Roble kingdom is currently besieged by a vast army of demi-humans, should we not be helping them?" A sixth said

"Yes! We shouldn't allow the fall of a human nation to demi-human filth!" A seventh said

"Regardless, we should investigate this man from the report further and make contact if he does indeed exist" First said

"Another report claims the 13 have disbanded and gone their separate ways after defeating the last demon god, should we not pursue them?" Second mentioned once again

"Yes, that brings me to what i think we should be having the Black scripture be doing!" Eliminating the non full-bloods and bringing the rest back into our fold!" Third advises

The cardinals continue to argue and debate what should be done in the interest of humanity...and to increase their own power, both politically and militarily speaking.

Back to Kane and Rigrit sitting around their campfire:

"So there used to be 10 human nations but now there's only 4 human controlled countries and none are of the 10" Kane summarizes the latest history lesson he's learned from Rigrit

"Yes, its roughly been one catycalysim after another and humanity is being pushed to the brink i fear" she looks to the side and spaces out for a while.

* _From the sounds of it, the people in this world have almost literally had a 'hell of a time' First the 6 gods who introduced Yggdrasil magic. Next, after roughly 100 years later the Eight Greed kings came and their battles with the dragon-lords nearly destroyed the world...Then the latest, these evil deities or daemon gods came to seemingly finish the job._ *

* _Then, here i come, alone...is she wondering the same thing? The powerful beings who've occasionally appeared in this world have come in groups soo.._.*

"Life, growth, the dream of prosperity and happiness...it all seems so...meaningless when one can be cast aside and stepped on like an ant..."

 _*Uh oh, she's in a rather depressing mood_ * Kane remarks to Rigrit's current train-of-thought

"Well, at least sometimes, people like me come around and help!" He says as cheerfully as he can, although he's rather bored and feeling particularly contemplative at the moment.

"So? Entire life-spans of us humans have gone by and seen nothing but despair and destruction for their entire lives, its not enough"

"You all have still survived in this world, regardless, and continue to do so" Kane replies

"But for how long though? How long can humanity actually last against these kind of odds?" Rigrit says

"Everytime we start to gain strength and momentum, we just get knocked back down again to start from scratch" she continues

"To never give up, that is, in essence, what's known as the human spirit" Kane tells her

"That could be said of any living creature" she counters

"Mmm, yes but i'm not talking about the survival instincts, but the spiritual aspect of it" Kane replies

They continue talking about theological and philosophical aspects of life for hours before calling it a night...

The next day after Kane has finally made one the 'artifacts' that has enabled Rigrit to FLY more efficiently, enabling them to cover larger distances.

When they were upon a mountain range looking for tonight's meal, they were engaged by some local trolls...

(Kane probably found them before hand and instigated the attack of course)

"Use it more like a weapon! It'll be a lot easier to cast magic!" Kane yells over to Rigrit who is struggling with an 'artifact' that was made a couple days ago.

"Easy for you to say! I'm a mage not a front-line fighter" She replies, dodging another swing from here attacker.

Kane grumbles and, in what could be called contemptuous, dispatches his current foe.

* _She keeps trying to use it like a magic staff!_ *

(More grumbling)

* _I make weapons not simple magic enhancement tools, if she doesn't use that more aggressively it'll only be a hindrance to her, she's being too stubborn. I suppose it might be habit, but still, she is a mage and should be able to learn new things right?_ *

Rigrit was using an 'artifact' that was flame-based. It looked like a crudely made mace, which wouldn't be wrong because it was true, that had a soft red glow to it.

She dodged another blow from the giant mountain troll and hesitated before jumping toward the towering monster, too slow, even to for a troll.

(sighing)

Kane used his Telekinetic ability to, gently as possible, toss Rigrit to the side so she wouldn't get crushed.

"Don't hesitate! Just move in as fast as possible as if the only thing you need to worry about is the time and coordination of your strike and spell release!" Kane calls over to her, trying to advise her, who, in turn, only gets more irritated and somewhat frustrated.

"I know that!" she yells back

She couldn't just disregard her past training and experience as an adventurer. She was used to attacking at range. Attacking up close and against something like a troll, not that she hasn't faced worse, she can't help but keep hesitating in her attacks.

* _I guess she just needs more experience as a warrior before she can fight on the front-line with any resemblance to proficiency..._ *

While Rigrit is busy with her target, Kane simply back-hands his latest opponent to the side without taking his eyes off of Rigrit in case she gets into another dangerous predicament...

Somewhere on a nearby rock ledge:

"Thats them allright" A hooded robed figure whispers

"Indeed, the woman doesn't seem very much a threat but the man..." Says another figure contemplatively

"Mmmm, yes, it also seems they haven't noticed us yet, these ROBES OF CONCEALMENT are wonderful! With these.."

"Silence, keep focus on the task at hand" the other figure continues while the first grumble quietly about being interrupted...

"We have our orders and we must follow them implicitly"

Far to the north:

A strange and powerful minotaur had appeared in recent weeks. He would eventually become known as the Minotaur Sage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kane is in his Esper form, once again, while Rigrit sleeps.

 _*That 'presence' has been gone for at least a week now and still, nothing...*_

 _*Okay, if its gone, then how about searching out the places that feel like voids?*_

 _*Wheres a void in the west...*_

 _*what if we already past it?*-A_

 _*Oh great, now i'm talking, talking to myself...ahahaha!*_

 _*Oh, shut-up you fool*-D_

 _*Wait...what? Who's there?"_

 _*You, that's who! Ahahahaha*-D_

 _*I've finally lost it...*_

 _*No, you haven't...*-A_

 _*Who...or what are you?*_

 _*The 3 of us are one and the same...well, same in body we share...perhaps you've simply been too stupid to remember or to realize it?*-A_

 _*Huh? Whats going on?! Where are you?!*_

Kane's left 'arm' hits him in his face.

"OW!" Kane says, as a Pow! and shockwave are created from the impact.

 _*We are here*-D_

 _*Quit asking dumb questions or the daemon here will continue to act like this...*-A_

 _*uhhhhh...*_

 _*Go to sleep soon so we can meet and have a chat...*-A_

 _*ya! what the angel b*%^# said!*-D_

 _*Hey! Don't be so..*-A_

Voices trail off in Kane's head...

 _*aaaaghhh...uummmm...hhmmmm...*_

No longer even interested in searching for a 'void' in the world as possible disturbance locations, Kane heads to bed for a strange meeting...

"whoa..What is this place?"

"You're soul dumbass!" -D

"You're inner sanctum" -A

Okay, so whats the deal with you two?-Kane

"I'm trapped here and i hate her"-D

"T'm stuck here with you as well..."-A

"So i got 2 women stuck in my head...great, just fu%^!# great!" -Kane

"yep, its great that your a weak human soul! I can devour you!-D

"Oh, don't mind her, she's always like this"-A

"Ya don't listen to ritzy-ditz here, I.."-D

"Shut the hell up"-Kane

"What did you.."-D

"That was kinda ru.."-A

Kane imagines himself directly in front of the 2 girls and immediately choke-slams them to the ground. Their eyes look like they're about to pop out of their heads.

"Now you two listen to me!"

"Talk when i want you to or when you have important information to share, otherwise i really don't want to hear it!"-Kane

Surprise turns to anger. They look at each other and seem to have come to an understanding.

"K" they both choke out to the, now menacing looking, man that held them to the ground for constantly talking at the same time...

Kane stands up, letting go of the two...whoops.

They immidiately, both, hit him as hard as they can; sending Kane flying through the air, crashing into a strange looking structure.

"Was that any way too treat a lady?!"-A

"Don't, ever, touch me again human!"-D

"Cough, cough"

 _*damn that hurt, i guess they want to fight huh?*_

Kane emerges from the dust-cloud, from when he impacted with the structure, and says;

"You're not a lady and you're gonna get touched again..."

Repeating his previous moment of appearing before them he punches them both, using all his 'imagined' strength...

(This is still, technically a dream, and your the god of your own dreams, soo...ya, anything goes really)

...sending them flying through several structures. They get up, bloodied from the impact(s).

They...are...pissed-off!

Some surprise is clearly evident however...normally, in circumstances like these; a human would try to make use of the 'magic' from the game world or something similar...this one seems to have immediately recognized his power(s) here however.

"You can not control us!" -they say at the same time, surprising each other.

"I don't really care about that, i simply don't want you two talking at the same time...its annoying"

"I'm a daemon! i'll do as i please!

"I'm an angel! You should take my advise and treat me with respect!"

"Are you two sure your not, like, polarized-twins or something?"-Kane

"NO!" -they say

"Then how come you both keep talking at the same time?! I'm about to choke-slam the both of you again!"

"I refuse to take your bullshit, from either one of you!"

Kane starts walking towards them like he's gonna begin 'opening a can a whoopass' on them. They take an involuntary step back, then look at each other and then...

They start laughing...

"I guess"-one says

"we have no choice"-the other finishes

"Your amusing"...-D

"Your will is strong"...-A

"Hmmm, do either of you have names? Or should i just call you daemon and angel?"

"Azriel"-Angel

"Drezrath"-Daemon

"Okay, Azriel, Drezrath, i'm gonna make a few rules..."

Both start objecting, complaining, and just talking while interupting him in general.

"sshhh, let me finish"

"...and in return you can make your own, alright?"

"Thanks, first rule: I rule..."

"Second, if i'm talking don't interupt me"

"Third, talk one at a time, i don't care how, just quit talking over each other, its annoying and confusing to make out who's saying what"

"Also...

The angel and daemon stood in silence, listening to this human's demands, thinking of what 'rules' they could make in return for following his 'demands'...

It didn't feel as though Kane had gotten any sleep at all...in truth he felt more tired than he's ever been since he got to this world.

 _*dealing with those 2 was exhausting...*_

"Kane-sama, are you alright?"-Rigrit asks, noting for the first time, Kane's tired and groggy behavior...

"Yes, just some trouble with an angel and daemon is all"

 _*Crap, i spoke my real thoughts out loud*_

"Er, i mean, the ones in my dreams...ya, dont get too excited, hahaha, It was kind of a nightmare to be honest"

"If you say so..."

 _*What kind of angels and daemon would they be if they didn't get along...or fight each other? Sounds like a strange but typical dream to me...*_ -Rigrit

 _*Then again he does say some pretty odd things sometimes...*_

"At any rate, i was thinking that since we're unable to find the daemon for the time being...then maybe we should head to a city?"

"We could use some supplies..."-Rigrit

"Sounds good to me, are there any you know of close by? Relatively speaking?"-Kane asks

"Yes, follow me!"

With that she cast " **FLY** " and took off. Shortly after, Kane followed her, immersed inside the thoughts in his head...

The following night, still en-route to the nearest(?) city, Kane retired earlier than usual. As Kane was talking with Azriel and Drezrath, they had both changed. It was like 2 cats that were cornered in a dead-end alleyway...

"What's up with you 2?"-Kane asks, intrigued.

"Wake up and defend yourself...and our body...you are about to be attacked by multiple...things, shadow figure's..."

With that Kane leave's his dream-state and enters the waking world...

Kane woke up sometime late at night, shadow's crept around camp from the fire that was slowly dying...wait.

The fire didn't have any flames that could cast any shadows, just a bunch of glowing embers in the pit.

Stalking shadows moved around the camp preparing their ambush on the two figures laying on the ground...

* _Asassins huh?_ *

* _Hmmm, this aught to be appropriate..._ *

Kane summons his **Goruthreck** equipment while lying still on the ground so to not raise suspicion of the shadowy forms and immidiatelly casts...

 _ ***SILENT MAGIC; SHADOW COPY***_

 _ ***SILENT MAGIC; SHADOW COPY**_

On himself and Rigrit, then...

 _ ***SILENT MAGIC; WIDEN MAGIC; BLIND!***_

As soon as he finished he leaped over the fire's coals, grabbed Rigrit...

(one arm around her middle and other arm around her mouth)

...and lept away as quietly and as quickly as he was able.

The would-be assassins didn't understand what had happened, one minute they were preparing to strike, the next, they were blinded. They instinctively launched their attack on the last known spot the two sleeping figures were in...

Kan watched from the woods as the figures jumped on, or near, and stabbed and slashed with wild abandon. Strange they didn't seem worried about hitting each other, then again those who did hit others didn't seem to cause them any damage...

 _*heh heh heh, then again, they can't exactly hurt our shadows either_ *

Suddenly Rigrit woke up, feeling a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist as she was hauled into the air. A soft, low, voice started quietly whispering in her ear "sshhh, don't speak or they'll hear us". She nodded to show her understanding and tried to figure out what was going on...

Back by the camp-fire area, there were shadowy forms that were hacking and slashing them!

* _Those must be illusions Kane made, but why are some of them missing?_ *

Kane puts his lips by her ear, "I cast **BLIND** on them the moment i grabbed you, but they can still hear us"

* _ **SILENT MAGIC; SCAN**_ *-Kane casts on the group of attackers...

Name-Shadow Person

(Lore/description)- Can flicker in and out of existence, believed to be an evil spirit with the humanoid shape of patchy darkness. Usually immune to physical damage. caution is advised when dealing with the assassin's of shadows.

Level 65

Weapon- Claw gauntlet(metal glove withe blades instead of fingers-1-2ft)

Type: shadow

Class: Assassin

Attack-? info N/A

Defence-?info N/A

Speed-?info N/A

Special-?info N/A

* _Heh, no stat info eh? Still they're only level 65...fight fire with fire perhaps?_ *

(whispers to Rigrit again)

"As quietly as possible, you need to fly away from here, move fast, and if attacked, find me, don't bother otherwise unless you want to die, now **FLY** in 10 seconds!"

1 Shadow Person alone could probably kill her but there were a good ten of them, in front of them right now...

"-...3, 2, 1", Rigrit-" **FLY**!"

Kane-" **SHADOW DRAGON", "CRAFT PERFECT DECEPTION!** "

An ethereal-shadow type-dragon and its 'perfect' copy appear as Rigrit takes off.

 _ **Shadow Dragon**_ ~Level~ 70-80

(it varies each time its cast as its a shadow of ancient dragons...shadows change)

 _ **Craft Perfect Deception**_ -makes a perfect copy of target, same stats, but only lasts as long as its identity as a deception remains.

At this point the Shadow people know they missed their target and attack Kane. Or at least tried to before being intercepted by 2 shadow dragons...

(They're blind, but can still hear/smell/etc)

Kane joins in the melee, hoping his **Goruthreck** blade-which looks like the shadow people forms-will be able to harm them, assuming his blade and these beings are from the same realm. As it turns out it can but its unreliable as they indeed 'flicker' in and out of existence so that half the attacks done to them seem to be attacking their after-images.

Rigrit's pov:

Everything below her seemed to blur in and out of existence as a hectic melee broke out. There were 10 dark/shadowy forms, 2 dark/shadowy dragons, and Kane. The dragons were like rapid moving waves of darkness with outlines of large dragon-like monsters. Numerous sounds of explosions could be heard as the fast-moving forms assaulted each other.

3 small shadow forms attacked each 'dragon' while another 3 attacked Kane...

"Wait a moment...i can only see 9 shadowy forms, i think...weren't there 10?"

Just as she finished saying as much to herself, an ominous force of a darker than normal patch of ground became larger and larger, coming towards her...

"AAagghhh!" -Rigrit yells, flying out away from it, barely avoiding something that caused a glinting streak through the spot she had just occupied. Rigrit launched herself towards Kane...

Kane's pov:

These 'shadow people' were a nuisance! They only took a maximum of 50% of the attacks he assailed them with. On top of it they were difficult to see...

They were fast too, as the first things in this world that could, relatively, keep up with him.

(Overlord anime-remember the Death Knight's ability to turn into a black, fog-like thing to quickly cover distance? that, he's fighting multiple of it)

They'd moved like a black, translucent, fog-like entities that occasionaly sprouted several claw-like blades to swipe at him. He doubted the average person would be able to see them before they'd be gored, or clawed, to death. Dodging another glinting streak from a patch of black fog flying past him...

"Aaaaghhh!" -Kane hears Rigrit

"Shit!"

* _This might hurt a bit..._ *

" **MAXIMIZE MAGIC; DRIFTING MASTER MINE**!" -Kane yells while flying backwards...right into Rigrit as explosions go off all around..

(Or so it seemed like from the blinding light in the previously dark night)

Thump, Kane backs into something, turns around and catches hold of Rigrit who got knocked unconscious from the impact and started falling.

(LOL)

* _Oh fu% & me! Now i gotta carry her dead wait around_*

 **"SHADOW COPY!"**

 **"SHADOW COPY!"**

Kane makes copies of them to take the hits and flys off to try and find a good spot to put her down...

"Kane...sama...what's hap"-Rigrit

"SSHHHH!" -Kane

Too late as 2 of the 4 Shadow people broke off from Kane's shadow copies and came at them like black lightning.

*(sighs)then (grumbles) _this situation is kinda like a cliche hero scene...awesome...not_ *

Figuring she'd be okay, Kane tosses Rigrit to the side, he engages the two shadow people in a harsh melee...

Rigrit pov:

She opens her eyes to see Kane carrying her..

Nervous and confused, she starts saying something, "SShhhhh", then she gets thrown to the side before Kane seems to vanish. A second later, "~Ting~" noises are heard as shadowy forms appear with a glint of light before vanishing again with the resulting shockwaves.

* _Soo fast!_ *

* _I feel soo useless in this fight!_ * -Rigrit complains to herself, and apearently, her lack of ability.

Back to Kane- * _It seems i've finally managed to inflict the limit of their hp pool, huh?_ *

As he dispatches the other of the 2 that had just assaulted them.

As if a summons however, the 2 assaulting their shadow copies broke-off and seemingly appeared in the fallen two's place. Resulting in no break in the fighting from the 2 he was able to dispatch. Kane looked over towards Rigrit to check on her...

"Gaaghh!"

He immidiately regretted it, as an intense pain raked down his back.

"That's gonna leave a mark" -Kane says, though knowing it probably would be healed completely within a few minutes to the point as if it'd never been. Still that hurt to have 4-8 short blades slice down his back.

(Though technically it was more like fingernail scratches...)

* _Time for a tactic change i think...i actually got hurt there...sorta_ * -Kane thinks while fending off the ghostly blackness of his attackers.

"I hope this works!"-Kane says, as he **BLINK** 's away.

Kane summons **Goujin**. The two 'shadow dragons vanish, freeing up 6 more attackers.

" **WIDEN, MAXIMIZE MAGIC; TIME-STOP!** " Kane yells quickly, hoping it affects the shadow people, and to his relief it does...because if it hadn't, he'd be suffering some intense pain right about now...well...maybe...

Looking around, he can see 2 shadow people about to shred him and 6 more only a few feet away, stuck mid-way into turning corporeal to help the other 2 do the same thing.

" **MAELSTROM OF ABYSS**!" -Kane launches something that kinda looks like a black-hole in a ball-like form, at his would-be attackers.

 **Maelstrom of abyss** -a maelstrom of time and space. target becomes 'lost' in time and space. Causes; **confusion, paralysis, slow, blind, unlucky** , and a host of other debilitating effects. If used on something with its hp below 20% it's removed from the battle-area...until it's hp can be restored to at least 50%.

(in this world...how about it gets transported into a black-hole somewhere in space?-Kane won't know!)

Of the 8 shadow people, 4 dissappear, surprising Kane..

* _I wonder how large this 'battle-area' is?_ *

He doesn't have long to be surprised or think on that thought for long, as 'time-stop' has come to an end.

" **PHASIC SHIFT**!" -Kane yells as he's seemingly sliced into shreds...

"KANE!" -Rigrit screams, seeing so many blades peirce and dismember him.

Just as Rigrit screams, Kane's 'body' seems to reverse its condition, and becomes incorporeal-ignoring the shadow peoples continuing attacks as they pass through him.

"You can not harm me if i have no physical body, my dear assassins"-Kane tell them smugly.

The shadow people stop, hover for a few seconds, then bolt towards the location of Rigrit.

" **DRIFTING MASTER MINE!** "

" **REVERSE TIME!** "

In Kane's current form, he was unable to attack. Thought he could cast traps and debuffs...anything that wasn't considered a direct attack anyways.

When Kane reversed time as they began slicing into Rigrit, time began flowing backward, then, suddenly seemed like it was all 'reset' so that the shadow people were suddenly back where they had previously stopped for a few seconds...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

(sounded like b-b-boom!)

"Score!" -Kane yells happily, he set the traps in their previous locations

(essentially teleporting his enemies into a minefield-it works but kinda underhanded i think)

" **TIME-STOP**!"

Kane flys over to them and starts hacking away at their shadowy forms..

* _huh, i'm not sure if this is gonna work like i had hoped_ *

Kane's attacks were 'mostly' in-effective on them while using **Goujin**...

* _Crap_ *

Time-stop ends and he redoes it. After that he fly's to Rigrit, grabs her, and takes off before the time-stop ends again.

Rigrit was watching Kane fight the strange, ehtereal-type beings...when suddenly they vanished and reappeared in front of her. She suddenly felt intense pain lance threw her entire body. The next second she was fine and there was suddenly explosions over nearby where Kane was.

* _Did i imagine being attacked?_ *

Then, the next thing she knew, Kane was dragging her through the sky while holding a faintly glowing, beautiful sword with more runes than letters in all the known languages she postulated. There were soo many runes on that blade!

"This sword allows me to manipulate time and space, be thankful that it exists, because if not for it, you'd be dead right now" Kane suddenly told her.

* _So i didn't imagine it..._ *-Rigrit shivers at the thought.

"So whats going on?" she asks

"We're fleeing till i can summon a different weapon and destroy the remaining shadow people"-Kane

* _Shadow people? So that's what they're called!_ *-Rigrit

Roughly a minute or so later the shadow beings, having quickly caught up to them, began attacking once more.

Kane summoned **Dyrnwyn** equipment and instantly cast " **SUNBIRD'S WRATH** ".

Emitting a blinding light(light-type damage), and hopefully damage the 4 shadow people around them. It seemed to work as they were no more...

"Okay, just who or what and why did those things attack me!" -Kane starts grumbling and yelling in anger.

Rigrit left the area, a bit afraid of her own safety, as Kane was wielding a flaming-sword around in the air and little fireballs and what-not formed from the blade to go off in random directions as its owner continued his...tantrum of being woken up.

Asag's lair-Lowest chamber:

Asag-"Curse him!" he yells at the end of the ambush he had set up to take the two hero's out.

* _At the very least...i got new and interesting intel on the man's abilities..._ *

* _However, the **World's Gem** , is at most, only unlocked to 66% of it's potential power_*

"More sacrifices!" Asag yells at the lesser daemons.

The lesser daemons comply with their master's order, rushing out to get more sacrifices...

* _I must prepare countermeasures for his apparent ability to manipulate time as well..._ *

"Hhmmmm"

Staring at a large, glowing, multi-colored emerald-looking object in the center of the underground lair; he ponders his next move...

Roble Kingdom:

"Captain! We need to fall back!" -soldier

"We can't let them take this town too!-Captain Mala

Almost a week ago, the demi-humans had breached the wall somewhere and had made a pincer-move on the position where Mala and her regiment had been. She managed to bring only a few hundred soldiers out of that hell. A few days ago they had been forced to retreat from Rolundist, to Rolunmeire. Here they were re-bolstered with a few thousand freshly conscripted troops. Other towns along the frontlines of the kingdom got similar amounts...

As Mala looked around, she could see the despair and hopelessness in her soldiers' eyes. Their look was something like 'we're all dead, but we'll keep fighting because we have no other choice'. About to accede to the soldier's request to retreat, giving the order...She opened her mouth and...

Boom!

"What was that!"

* _Did the demi-humans have magic casters as well as overwhelming numbers?!_ *

Another soldier runs up to Mala with a message scroll in hand; "Captain! The Slane Theocracy has arrived to help us!"

"Wonderful news"-Captain Mala exclaimed, though on the inside she was thinking

* _Good in the short-term but the bastards will lord this over us, for a long time, i'm sure..._ *

"Reinforcements have arrived! Attack with everything you got!" She shouts over the din of battle.

-back in the capital-

scribe-"...and that concludes the reports on the missing people your majesty"

King-"mmmm"

Kraxus-"My lord, shall i organize a request for the new adventurers' guild?"

King-"I already thought of that, but, no"

"It may end up tipping off the party responsible, although...with these kinds of numbers...i would think that its an organization of some kind taking advantage of the nation's situation..."

Kraxus-"Of course sire, its as you say"

"But what of the Slane Theocracy's recent participation in the efforts to push back the demi-humans? Have they made any demands for their involvment?" Kraxus inquires

King-"No, not yet. Though i welcome any help we can get...how are the new recruits fareing?"

Kraxus-"Not good my lord, as we feared they're little more than, ummm, 'sheep thrown to the wolves'"

(Cannon-fodder)

King sighs and looks out at the stained glass windows, trying to think of how he can save this nation, and if that man, Kane, will ever return...

* _We need a miracle..._ *


	6. Chapter 6

_**First off, i thought everyone should be aware that the upcoming battle of -Asag's Lair- will likely be the most epic in this book. Perhaps not the largest numbers wise, but then again daemons are much stronger than beastmen in general.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

"Are you done?"-Rigrit ask carefully.

"Ya ya, i'm calm now...whatsup?"-Kane asked

"well...with all your strength and abilities...you're basically a god, so..."-Rigrit was saying.

"For the last time! I'm not a god! Just a powerful person!"-Kane said, frustrated on how conversations so often came back to this.

"So you say, though the things you can do say otherwise..."-Rigrit said back to him.

Kane threw his hands up with a huff and walked away into the night.

 _*His words counteract his abilities...*_ -Rigrit thought to herself.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 _*Seriously! Like...wtf?!*_ -Kane thought

 _*Well, you are vastly more powerful than the other beings of this world*-_ Azreil interjected.

 _*Weaklings are just dumb *_ -Drezrath said, joining the, now, conversation.

 _*Kane...perhaps you could do some good in this world, if you matured and became a ruler...*_ -Azreil was saying

 _*Bah, he's got the power to conquer this entire world! C'mon Kane! Let's do it!*_ -Drezrath said excitedly, thinking of the conquering only part.

 _*I don't want to be a conqueror, nor do i really want to be a savior either...*_ -Kane replied to them.

* _So what!_ *-Drezrath said.

* _You may not want to...but, this world would likely benefit if you did*_ -Azreil said.

* _Give it time and think on it Kane...*_ -Azreil said as she went silent.

 _*Just think of all the things you could have if you ruled the world...*_ -Drezrath said somewhat seductively.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

* _Maybe i upset him too much...i shouldn't bring up him being a god anymore i suppose...*_ -Rigrit berrated herself as she sat alone around the campfire.

* _He's been gone for a while now...perhaps i should apologise when he comes back?*_

(Sigh)

* _Still, his power and abilities are truly other-wordly...*_

(she giggles a little bit at her own wording)

Feeding the fire a few more sticks, Rigrit stands up to go out searching for Kane...

"Boo!"-Kane said right into her left ear as he stood behind her...

"AAAaiiiiieeeeee!"-Rigrit screamed in surprise.

"Bastard!"-She yelled at him, turning around.

Kane was doubled over, laughing...

(rofl)

"Ahahahaha! Y-you, ahaha, soun-, aha, -sounded, ahahahaha, like, aha, a little girl! Ahahahaha!"-Kane laughing hysterically.

" **LIGHTNING**!"-Rigrit yells, furious, and pointing a particular 'artifact' at Kane...

"Ahaha, aaghh, shi-"-Kane began to say something in his laughter, as a bolt of amplified **LIGHTNING** collided with him.

"Tingly..."-Kane sighed, getting up.

"Mmmmm...rrrr, **FIREBALL**!"-Rigrit, being upset that her previous spell seemed to only relax him!

"Whoa! Hey!"-Kane exclaimed, jumping up and out of the way.

But Rigrit didn't listen to whatever he was gonna say, she had already taken off.

Sitting down, legs crossed, Kane thought-*Well, at least she won't be thinking of me as a god for a while at least now!*

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Several days later:

Kane-"Ahah! found it!" he says gleefully.

"Huh? Found what exactly?"-Rigrit asks Kane as he wanders back into camp.

Kane looks at her with a look saying 'are you stupid!?', instead saying; "What have we been doing all this time on our travels together?!"

Rigrit answers "Looking for the source of the daemons?"

"YES!"-Kane, being over-exagerative and drawn-out ...

 _*Awe, don't be so mean to the poor girl_ *-Azriel

* _Bah, just slap her around a few times, that should work_ *-Drezrath

* _I'm doing whatever i want, stay out of it, your inputs are unnecesary!*_

 _*Fine...*_ -both of them reply before going silent once again.

"So, do you wanna leave now or tomorrow"-Rigrit asks, yawning half-way through

"Nah, go ahead and get some sleep...you sure you want to go with?"-Kane asks, hoping she doesn't feel like it.

"I wont run from danger and i want to see this through to the end anyways"-Rigrit

"I'm not some little girl, regardless of how i look"-She mumbles

"Okay then..."-Kane says, catching what she mumbled under her breath.

Morning came and Kane was ready to get this over with. "Finally!"

Kane's happy demeanor was rather irritating to Rigrit...

 _*How can anyone be soo happy at the prospect of assaulting a daemon god's lair?*_

 _*Then again, assaulting a daemon god, as a god, could be rather blase`...*_

Sighing, she picks up the most powerful stave Kane made for her...made specifically for her, able to augment her abilities and talents, making her more proficient in whatever magic she was good at.

(has stats imbued that increase things like; mana, critical hit ratio, able to cast faster, basically a bunch of minor stuff that increases her ability as a magic caster)

Rigrit stares intently at it for some time before falling asleep...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The next day:

"This is it!"-Kane

"Are you sure?"

"It just looks like a typical lord's manor..."

"We've passed others like it already, what's so different about this one?" -Rigrit is says doubtfully...

"Yup, there's nothing about this place that feels bad or good!" -Kane

"Feel's?"-Rigrit said confused

"Never mind that, this is the only out of place in the entire region!"-Kane

"Hmmmm"-Rigrit

-About an hour later inside the compound-

"Boo-yah!"-Kane spartan-kicks the last daemon down the steps into what looks like some kind of catacomb...

"Ladies first"-Kane says with a smile.

"The strong should go first to clear the way for ladies"-Rigrit replies sagely.

"Follow me then, but don't 'Regret' it!" -Kane laughs as he descends, followed shortly after by a kick in the back, sending him tumbling down...

"All clear!" -Kane yells up from the darkness below

Rigrit just smiles, thinking that, no matter what she does to him, it would probably never hurt him enough to endanger his life...in fact, if he were to become an enemy, her cause would be hopeless...

"K"-Rigrit

They were approaching a dungeon type area. Heavy metal doors, horrible smells, cries for mercy, a general sense of dread and despair...a daemonic prison.

Further on they find some captives and Kane " **PORTAL's** " them to the surface...after liberating them of their daemon captors of course.

 _*This may have been some kind of old guild base...*_ -Kane was thinking of the layout of the place since they left the surface.

"hmmmm"

"Whats wrong?"-Rigrit asks

"Oh, what? Ummm, i was thinking this place might originally be from my world..."-Kane

"Why do ya say that?"-Rigrit asks

"The layout of the place and how it looks..."-Kane

"With that being said, we should continue with extreme caution"-Kane

"Weren't we being cautious already"-Rigrit

"Well...i wasn't"-Kane says

Shortly after that, they come to a massive, foreboding door. Large skulls, likely daemonic in origin and larger than a man is tall are embellished on each of the doors.

Kane uses one of _**Heosphoros's**_ abilities, " **WIND BLADES** " to cut the door to pieces...the chunks of the door fall making 'Clang, Clang sounds, to reveal...an army of hell-spawn.

~Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell~

"Rigrit"-Kane

"ye-yes Kane" -Rigrit asks after seeing a glimpse of what was beyond the doorway Kane was standing in.

"Stay here, in the doorway and hold as long as you can"

"Do not falter, do not move from this spot, do not try to look for me" -Kane tries to give what advise and reasons for her to stay here, to ensure her survival.

(we all know she'd get in the way)

"B-but"-Rigrit

"STAY HERE GIRL!"-Kane threatens

"A-as you wish Kane, i will gaurd the doorway so no daemons escape..."

"Good and good luck"-Kane

"Because you're gonna need it..."-Kane

The daemon army turns towards the stairs that lead to the surface and saw a man in the doorway and...possibly a girl behind him.

"IIINNTRRUUDERSSS!" thousands of daemons roar as one.

"Be safe and live, Rigrit"-With that Kane bolts into the horde...

Rigrit ducks down from the force of Kane's leap to keep from falling backward.

Kane-He recites something he once read somewhere, thinking that if someone were to witness the following battle, it would fit well if he was a 'human';

Through action, a Man becomes a Hero

Through death, a Hero becomes a Legend

Through time, a Legend becomes a Myth

And by learning from the myth, a man takes action

Or something like that as he lands in front of a daemon general...if its size was anything to go by.

"Hi, take me to your leader"-Kane says with a smile and none too little of arrogance, he got nothing but a roar.

"Rude bastard"

Kane kicks the daemon straight up through its crotch-area and into its stomach...

* _Ewww, gross, did i rupture some intestines?_ *

Yanking his leg out, he swat's the daemon to the side with his sword...most of it anyways.

~Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch~

(just because i thought; "here comes the danger up in this club, when we get started we ain't gonna stop, we gonna turn it up till it gets too hot" would fit well with the following scenes though this next isn't exactly 'hot' per se`)

" **GALE**!" -to knock back the daemons in front of him

" **TORNADO**!"-to create havoc among the ranks as it swept through

" **HURRICANE**!"-because it seemed like a good finish for a 3-hit spell combo

Kane casts with ever increasing power of magic attacks.

(Tornado became the eye of the smallish hurricane he created)

 _ **Heosphoros**_ , his usually equipped...

(default)

...weapon wouldn't be enough for the kind of battle about to unfold, besides, everything was soaked from the storm he'd created...

(evil chuckling by Kane)

 _* **Mjolnir** , i summon thee!*_

(other 2 voices ask if that bit was necessary...it wasn't...just like their comment)

There were some daemons close by, so;

" **SONIC TEMPEST WAVE**!" he yelled knocking a clear area around by about 40ft or so before

" **GREATER THUNDER**!"

" **THUNDER STRIKE**!"

No less than a few dozen bolts rained down on the daemon horde before he made them the main course:

"Activate", " **DIVINE STORM**!"

 _ **Mjolnir**_ 's most powerful ability, the perfect AOE spell.

A continuous rain of lightning from the sudden appearance of dark thunder-clouds, crackling with ever-present lightning around them.

IT RAINED LIGHTNING!

True, it was a once a day ability and took a good 1/3 to 1/2 of the user's total mana, but it was awesome!

(I can't stress the IT RAINED LIGHTNING! quite enough Maybe saying it poured lightning would be better?)

The ability lasted for around 10 seconds...but during those 10 seconds...damn, just damn.

The air was ionized to the point, he thought, that a human would die.

(I got this from a science article;

"So this ionized air (also known as plasma) is much more conductive than the previous non-ionized air.")

(So probably...i mean...thousands upon thousands of lightning bolts...=epic anyone?)

After activating _**MJOLNIR**_ 's main AOE attack spell, it was constantly causing bolts of electricity to shoot out at random. He supposed it wasn't a totally bad thing, then again he had no control of where or when they appeared.

The air is heavily ionized!

" **SKY PLASMA** "!

Liquid-gaseous, blueish-fire rained from the sky...

(The roof/sky, whatever, one could make the same mistake in Nazarick)

...and became 'bolts' of plasma-pillars, columns of blue-hot fire vaporized everything they came into contact with.

(Keep in mind now that the surface of the sun is essentially plasma too)

* _Hmmm, my mana reserves are getting kinda low...i should switch to melee_ *

Kane's previous attacks consumed a good 70% of his mana so he deactivated the constant-mana-draining **SKY PLASMA** and changed tactics.

Letting go of _**Mjolnir**_ , he had it spin at high-speed and circle around him. Anything that got through that, he'd take-on hand-to-hand...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rigrit was speechless, she new for sure now...she knew a god!

Her hair lifted straight up, the air sizzled and crackled in the hallway behind her...and in front of her...it fackin' RAINED lightning! The roar was deafening! The entire place was shaking as if a massive earthquake was happening.

(she lost her hearing for a while after this)

She also knew why he mentioned daemons 'escaping' before starting this slaughter...though, if she were a poet...

Daemons began poring into the doorway and she no longer had time for idle thoughts...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(speaking with 'MESSAGE' spell below)

"Master! We are under attack!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" -Asag yells in fury

"We are being assaulted and killed by a powerful man!"

"Please come help us! Tens of thousands have already perished!"

* _It's not fully ready yet...*_ -Asag

"Very well, i shall be there shortly"-Asag

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Blood... blood and gore was everywhere...on and inside his armor, his hands, his face...in his dang mouth, which tasted horrid by the way...but, it was fun!

 _*If i saw this in an anime back on earth, i woulda called this fackin epic!*_

It was intense, even if he was a lot stronger than any daemon here. The more powerful ones were like children trying to beat the crap outa him, it was laughable...although, a few thousand children trying to kill you could get dangerous.

(Chidren of the corn anyone?)

AAnnddd another daemon gets through his defence!

"Way to go big fella!"-Kane all happy that another daemon got close to him

"Rawwr, die puny man!" some arrogant and enraged daemon

The daemon's axe comes down and Kane side-steps it, grabs the daemon's wrist so hard he litteraly has hold of its bones, and lazily throws it behind him.

-for sounds/picture-  
(imagine naruto's wind/rasen shuriken, making its whining sound as it goes through the air)

(daemon is like a typical warhammer 40k varient, easily 3x his size)

The daemon fly's through the air, and into **_Mjolnir_** that's constantly buzzing around him and...

(the sound _**Mjolnir** _was making would actually be kind of annoying if the daemons went quiet)

...cart-wheeled into a virtual meat-grinder, slowing Mjolnir down because of the daemons natural toughness and armor. Rather than just blowing right through the daemon.

"Heh"

"He, heh, hahahaha!"

Kane laughs as its body is flipped each time its hit, something like 30-40x a second, losing parts and chunks of its flesh each time. It didn't last very long but with Kane's senses, it was rather comical as he could enjoy the sight of the entire process of its death.

(lol, daemon death=processed, meat paste)

It was like _**Mjolnir**_ hit some kind of resistance in the air, making a momentary pause for perhaps half a second, allowing yet another daemon close to him.

This has been the repeating cycle for the past few minutes, and while momentarily funny, it was starting to get old...

This next daemon...the poor thing, got some cruel and unusual punishment. Kane put one hand against its chest and the other grabbed its arm and pulled, hard...Crunch, snap, as its arm was tore off. Kane repeated this with its other arm.

(add in sickening squishy noises here for all this)

Kane then proceeded to double impale the poor bastard from top and bottom with his opponent's own arms, causing blood and viscera to splatter everywhere. He kicked the daemon's corpse back in the direction it came from to become a fine spray of blood from his ever present defense.

"heh, heh, heh, ahahaha"

"I need more amusement! So bring it!"

* _Look out Kane!*-_ A+D

* _Huh?_ *-Kane

* _Dumba.._ *-D

Boom!

Kane gets hit with something like a giant ball of fire...or a big, flaming-meteor.

"Ow!"

"Who am i killing next!"

"Because i'm gonna rip your f%^$#^$ spine out and$%^$ you with it!" Kane starts cursing profusely.

* _Told you.._ *-A+D

* _Not soon enough_!*-Kane

Kane takes inventory of his own stats:

HP=80%  
MP=25%

"I really need to stop using my mana in some of these attacks"-Kane grumbles aloud to himself, just as another daemon gets through.

Kane spartan-kicks it back to become a gory paste...he gets some of it in his eyes.

(begin another round of swearing)

"gahhhh!" -Kane, saying the hell with this, and summons _**Suizahni** _and casts " **REJUVENATING** **WATERFALL** ", followed by " **CLONE** ".

Now noting he's at 15% mana, he needs to do melee only for a time to let **REJUVENATING WATERFALL** to work its magic.

Rejuvenating Waterfall: 5x to basic recovery stats and doubles base defense stats for the next 10 minutes.

Clone: A water-based clone of the caster, has a holy aura and 50% of user's current base stats. Lasts 30 minutes or until it reaches hp/damage limit.

Kane summoned this sword since it'll burn daemons by simply touching them and he was of a mood to practice his writing skills...and some art. The canvas? Daemons' bodies of course!

(yup, burn baby, burn!...by water!)

Sizzle, crackle, pop, said the daemons' skin as they roared in pain and fury at the blur-thing moving around them, near the speed of sound/Mach 1.

(767 miles per hour, Kane's doing an even 700mph to keep from making too many 'bang' noises)

Kane jumps back and into the air to admire his 'artwork'...

"Nah, needs something more..."

"I know!"

Pow!

(Kane breaks barrier this time, adds a final touch to an unfortunate daemon and jumps back into the air.

"Now if you, the big red guy with the pitch-fork could move 4 steps back by the green one with the sword-thing, that'd be great!"

(lol, totally wrote red guy+pitchfork before realizing what that may be describing...we'll keep it!)

Kane had drawn a letter into each of the daemons he'd burned...if only that one could move so i could read it...

"Thanks!" "Wait, brown axe-wielding thing, stay where you are!"

"Son of a"

"umm, a goat i think?"

"Fine!" -Kane yells in fury as they don't line up the way he wants them to.

Pow!

He slams through, yes through, the daemon that didn't listen to him after landing/squishing the one before that was greenish. They both had made splattering noises. Kane is practically untouchable, yes, but there's still thousands of daemon's all trying to attack him at once and not all are using weapons...

(remember earlier?)

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rigrit didn't know if she could hold a doorway! The daemons were focused into a narrow space so she should be able to handle something like this...

* _You're 1 of the 13!_ *-Rigrit kept telling herself

" **FIREBALL**!"

" **ELECTROSPHERE**!"

She had made a dent in the numbers of daemons trying to rush through the doorway to escape from whatever Kane was doing. Her efforts was like throwing a boulder into a stream. Even if it temporarily blocks the flow, the tide of water will eventually flow around it.

The dead bodies of the daemons began blocking their escape so it wasn't too frantic. All the same, she had a limited mana pool and the daemons numbers were as good as unlimited. She was fighting a losing battle and she knew it.

" **SUMMON UNDEAD**!" Using the fallen daemon corpses, Rigrit began using her talents in Necromancy, the forbidden magic.

And with that last group-spell, she depleted the rest of her mana. Tossing asside the custom-made stave, she drew the sword Kane had made for her.

("The un-named sword")

"A Legacy-class weapon" as Kane had called it, emminated an extremly powerful aura. It was on par with any other weapon she had ever seen.

(She has seen the swords wielded by the 13 as she's one herself)

No name she could give it would do the sword justice. Tightening her grip on it, she charged at the daemons who were trying to get through their dead's bodies and past her summoned undead...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Asag's lair:

Kane chops a daemon's head off with a hand-chop motion while beheading another 3 with his _**Suizahni**_.

" **FIREBALL** " and other daemon-specific magic's like; " **HELLFIRE TOMB** ", **DAEMON's WRATH** ", " **GAHENNA's JAVELIN** ", among many others constantly assailed him. However, at the speed he was moving, and in such a zig-zagy way, most spells hit their own troops.

* _I'm hungry, i want a snack_ *-Kane idly mused to himself, dispatching a dozen daemons while thinking this.

* _Then you should've thought of eating something instead of getting over excited for this battle*_ -Azriel

* _Ya, and do you have to be so happy about dispatching my kind? After all you are, at least part dae._.*-Drezrath.

*Y _a, ya, i know and don't care*_ -Kane

* _Hmmm, i wonder how many i've killed so far..._?*

* _By our calculations, roughly 40,000 daemons have died and 5,000 injured*_ -Azriel

* _And i think roughly 5,000 went after the human girl at the doorway, hehehe*_ -Drezrath

* _Think she'll be able to hold out for a while?_ *-Kane

* _Doubtfull...*_ -Azriel

* _AHAHAHAHA, she's doomed!*_ -Drezrath

* _So i should dispatch with these last 10,000 or so daemons quickly and go aid her?_ *-Kane

* _That would be the good thing to do..*-_ Azriel

* _No! Let her die, it was her choice to come with, and she only gets in our way anyways!*_ -Drezrath

Kane couldn't really say he disagreed...still, it was kinda nice having a follower around to amuse him from time to time. She also had some interesting ideas about stuff from time to time.

Under-cutting that daemon and continue through to spear one behind, move away at high-speed, making a blur as the sword trails behind and out to the side, injuring many daemons along the way.

Slow-down and bring down the sword in front of him. Bring it up through the crotch of this daemon, lift and swing to have said daemon slide off the blade and fly into others'. Do some simple hack n slash, **BLINK** away, into the air, fall down to slice another in half from head to crotch to open a visible path beyond. Run through the halves falling to either side to impale the daemon and the one behind that, creating a shock-wave...

* _Maybe i should work my way towards the door and see if she could use a break?_ *

* _Yes, the human child must surely be tired_ *-Azriel

* _No! Let the B$^#% die! Bwahahaha!*-_ Drezrath

* _You two realize your advice cancel's the other's out right?*_ -Kane

 _*whatever_ *-A+D in perfect synchrony again.

Jumping into the air Kane impales a winged daemon and swings it down to the ground knocking some other daemons to the ground. He kicks off another winged daemon and lands on top of the largest daemon in the immediate area. He brings _**Suizahni**_ down around and into its neck, right through its jugular, sending a fountain of blood into the air. Pushing off and knocking down the mortally wounded daemon into others, back-flips to behead 2 more on his way down to land on his feet.

* _hmmmm_ *-Kane

Stabbing a daemon in the chest behind him, 'sheathing the sword' style without even bothering to look, he brings it back in front to lop off the arms of the daemon that'd just raised its axe above its head to cut him down. Said axe instead fell on the daemons head. Kane leaps backwards into the air, and with his full strength, swings the sword with his full power. Sending a powerful gust of air crashing into a group of daemons, causing them to be tossed into the air to come back down on yet more daemons.

* _I suppose...*-_ Kane

Kane bolts off towards the doorway to check on his 'follower'.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rigrit, blocks another slash by the daemon and gets thrown backwards to crash into a wall.

Cough, cough, blood trickles from her mouth...she's far past her limit and all but 2 of her summoned undead are still active. Gritting her teeth she stands back up, her ragged form heavily bruised with numerous cuts. She launches herself back at the giant daemon who'd blown her aside from the force of its swing.

"Heyah!" she yells out, steeling her resolve, just as a daemon broadsides her from a blind spot. She just so happened to turn her body just enough in her attack to avoid a fatal blow by luck alone.

"Kyuagh"-Rigrit gets struck down into the floor from mid-air in her charge. Bloodied and exhausted, she knows she's about to die now. She's bleeding profusely and, with one final burst of energy, she jumps forward with all her remaining strength to impale the daemon that had originally knocked her into the wall.

Then, a shock-wave blasts through the doorway, knocking everything down or into the wall, herself included as she had just lodged her sword into a daemon general's kidney, releasing a putrid odor.

"What the hell is that smell? Did you crap yourself Rigrit?" -Kane asks jokingly as he looks around for her.

"Hey, quit hiding, your supposed to be gaurding the doorway ya know?"-Kane

Rigrit happens to be under the daemon general she'd stabbed before all went flying...

Kane notices a bit of her clothing underneath a daemon..

"Oh for the.."-Kane grabs her arm and gives an extremely light pull to get her out from under the daemon. Seeing her unconcious form and her ragged appearance he definately regrets leaving her here by herself.

"Man, i guess i shoulda summoned an elemental dragon or something to help her out.."-Kane says with pity.

"She's really messed up"-Kane says aloud as some more daemons appear and some around him get back up.

"Tsk"

"Can't be helped, i guess i'll have to use my mana in order to save her..."-Kane says in a dissapointed manner.

" **WATER DRAGON**!"

(Do ya'll remember this one?)

The water flows from the sword in an ever constant stream of water to form a wingless shaped dragon.

(This spell is kinda like Renji's Bankai, from Bleach anime)

Effectively blocking the doorway and dealing with the daemons at the same time. He then casts the only spell he could right now to help her, " **REJUVENATING WATERFALL**!"

"Hopefully that should be enough to keep her alive, at least for a while"-Kane says all glum about having to use his mana again. He also rips up some clothing to use as bandages to help stem the flow of her life's blood for her biggest gashes.

"At this rate, i.."-Kane

"You are foolish to challenge me in my own lair!"-Asag

"Oh great, the head honcho shows himself at last"-Kane

"I see there's a loud mouth i need to take care of...so whats the stats of 1 of these so called daemon god's?"-Kane

" **SCAN** "

"Oh crap"

Name: Asag the Destroyer Level 100

Race: Daemon Class: Floor gaurdian

Stats:

Attack:80 Defense:80 Agility:70 Special:100

Description/Lore; A Floor Guardian of HellsGate Alliance Guild. Possesses a World item. A daemon who destroys all those before him and conqueror of Gaia. A veteran daemon who survived the battle between Heaven and Hell.

* _What's the world item though_!*-Kane

* _Even without that, it'll be a tough battle, Kane_ *-Azriel

*T _his is pretty bad, you have next to no mana, so you'll need to transform*_ -Drezrath

* _But, i don't want to blow my cover as a human...besides, wouldn't it be too easy?_ *-Kane

* _Better than letting this daemon live, also it does have an unknown World item*_ -Azriel

* _Screw that, transform into your real self and kick his a$$!_ *-Drezrath says happily anticipating the fight.

Kane grumbles while listening to them and keeping his eye's on Asag, who was slowly drifting down to them.

"I will destroy you!"-Asag boasts as he slowly descends down in front of Kane.

"Where are your masters Asag, the destroyer?"-Kane asks.

"How do you know any.."-Asag

"Because i too, am like them, in terms of what i am at least...and what i'm capable of"-Kane.

"Also, is this place the HellsGate Alliance Guild base?"-Kane inquires.

"Hmmm, it seems i may have underestimated you too much..."-Asag ignoring Kane's inquiry.

"Indeed, i even aided your masters in the past. So, i must inquire about their where-about's"-Kane

"They are not with me i'm afraid...i believe i was sent here to conquer this world"-Asag states.

"Well, i'm sorry about interfering with your plans Asag, but i recently arrived in this world myself and i'm afraid we may have...different agenda's"-Kane informs solemnly.

"That is indeed a shame, i would like to avoid confronting someone who is of help to the supreme beings"-Asag.

"Huh? You do realise that i am also 1 of such, yes? While it's true i'm not 1 of your supreme beings, i could hold that title now, if i had accepted their invitation to join..."-Kane

"You, you turned my masters down?! Unforgivable!"-Asag shouts as spittle flies from his mouth.

"You see, i don't like to be tied down to any single place...And because of that, i had far fewer enemies than my friends' did, eh hem, your masters i mean to say"-Kane

"Asag, i've never seen you till now but, do you remember the invasion of the angels on your guild? No i''m sure you do, but do you know why the tide of invaders slowed?"-Kane

"I believe it was because of the supreme beings had successfully implemented a plan to turn the tide of the war"-Asag

"And here, that, 'plan' stands before you, Asag"-Kane

Asag's eyes can be seen to twitch at this.

"I assaulted the rear of that horde of angels, to take their attention away long enough for your master's to regroup and strike back, making a decisive blow and forcing them to retreat."-Kane informs

"Now that i know who you really are Asag, and as you are most likely the creation of a friend, i would rather not destroy you, if it can be avoided."-Kane

"Our goals seem to be at an impasse, it's unavoidable i'm afraid"-Asag says sadly, for he doesn't want to kill a friend of his creator...if what this Kane says is true that is...

Kane sighs loudly, then, with a loud and strange sounding voice, declares "Very well!"

And before Asag's eye's, a truely powerful being emerges, shedding the human-looking shell of a man. This Kane fellow, was truly, something worthy of the title 'supreme being'...

Kane morphed from a humanoid shape to something both divine and darkly evil;

The legs disapeared into a swirling vortex of a grayish energy cloud with hints of electrical disharges inside and ocassional discharges outward like a thunder cloud.

From his back, two wings sprouted, one black, one white. A simple color doesn't do them justice, light and dark swirling energies circle around their respective-corresponding colors. Its hard to tell if the energies are swirling up or down like what one would see in optical illusion art.

The same can be said of the dual colored halos above his head like some form of levitating crown, although their respective colors are much more pronounced. As well as the energies that appear to be swirling around inside them at high speeds, although the energy color seems to be opposite of their outside colors.

The eyes, reddish sclera, golden iris, pupils are black with a smaller pupil inside glowing blueish-white as pin-pricks of light.

Arms appear as daemonic gauntlets shrouded in black-fog, ethearially connected to a chest of black with white bands of energy swirling around it as if trying to contain the darkness. While the hands are blueish-white like lightning made flesh.

The entire form seems to be floating upon a fountain of pure energy like waves cascading down making one think of ripples in a pond...mesmerizing and dreadful to behold, truly a being without equal.

Everything pulses with both malevonant and devine energies.

"Must we do this Asag!?" -Kane's voice boomed with an almost ghostly attribute.

As he said this, some of the nearby daemon's thought that it would be prudent to attack him from behind. As they made contact with Kane's current form however; they suddenly, and completely, disintegrated into a 'poof', 'ttsss', flash of smoke. Asag hesitated, even with the world item in his possession, he was unsure if he could beat this 'Kane'.

Asag looks at the ground for a moment, then raises his head to gaze directly at Kane's eyes, and he suddenly and without warning attacks Kane with every ounce of pure physical strength he could muster.

Blocking the hit, Kane simply says, "So be it!"

~Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell~

(Just youtube it and play...it's like 6-7minutes long)

The battle of a daemon god and a supreme being begins!:

The two great powers both shoot up into the air faster than a bullet, creating resounding shock-waves through the air and cascading pressures of air molecules that forced those on the ground to be forced onto their knees from the sheer power.

As if gravity had suddenly increased. The combined killing intent from both beings would've killed a normal human if one were to be near them. Stopping in mid-air, both began to trade blows in a thunderous clash of strikes.

B-B-B-Boom!

Kaboom!

The sound of rappid thunder-claps is thought to be heard.

Flashes of light and pressurized shockwaves ripple through the air, creating gale force winds and several small tornado's to emerge among the remaining daemons below. The daemon's that had been in the air had been knocked to the ground, tumbling end-over-end at blurring speeds.

Asag had used some kind of daemonic power to augment his physical abilities, otherwise he would not have been able to keep up with him at this kind of speed and power...

Asag was throwing an absurd amount of kicks and punches to him, dozens of each per second. Neither had deigned to use weapons, at least not yet. Kane was waiting to see what kind of elemental abilities Asag would use so he could counter more easily. Kane had an amusing thought: Telekinetic ability; Force Shield

Baboom!

Ba-baboom!

Thump!

Thu-thump!

"Amusing tac' Kane"-Asag

"What's with this all of a sudden?"-Asag

"I'm just trying out an experiment is all"-Kane smiles back

"Then, please allow me to follow your example"-Asag says with a devilish sneer

" **World Gem, Anemara; Limit Break, Prison Seal**!" -Asag suddenly yells.

Kanes eyes flash, sparks flaring from them, being surprised.

This can't be g.."-Kane

Crisscrossing lines appear around Kane like an enveloping matrix to seal him away. They are white in color.

There is a flash of light, when it fades, Kane is nowhere to be seen.

"That was too easy! Bwahahaha!"-Asag

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kane was suddenly in a hippie's dream of merging watercolors. As if he were in a void surrounded by color.

"Well f#%# me"-Kane

"The hell is this!?"-Kane

* _It seems we've been cast into a dimension without space-time_ "-Azriel

 _*You are an IDIOT!'*_ -Drezrath screams.

* _shutup_ *-Kane

* _lemme concentrate here for a sec would ya's?_ *-Kane

Kane begins eperimenting with his powers, deciding to form a simple ball from any and all molecules.

It works. "Not all hope is lost!"-Kane

* _hegh?*_ -A+D

* _shhh*_ -Kane

Kane try's using **PORTAL** , just to see what would happen...A blueish, oval-ish-shaped thing starts to appear and then immediately shatters like glass with a similar sound.

* _Okay, so no magic then? Then how about..._ *-Kane

Kane...stretches his mind outward, searching, wandering the void in this time-less space. Searching for any kind of 'feeling' of this realm. Like a wave, sadness and regret starts to flood him with overwhelming emotion.

(Like 40K chaos gods, but not cruel insanity)

* _What's wrong?_ *-Kane mentally shouts into the void

* _Someone can sense me!*_ -A strange, happy voice is heard

(!)

All 3 minds within Kane are shocked to their core

* _You are a strange being now aren't you?_ *-The strange voice echoes within his mind and soul.

* _Can you create a form for yourself? I feel that not looking at the one i speak to is a bit...disrespectful*_ -Kane

* _Yes, but what form shall i take?*_ -Voice

* _It doesn't really matter since i'm a doppleganger myself and can change my form at will, but if i had to choose a form...human?_ *-Kane

Suddenly, a genderless human appears before him.

* _Hello, strange one...or is it one's...?_ *-Voice of genderless humanoid

* _Hello, ummm, do you have a name? Mine is Kane_ *-Kane

* _No, you may call this one whatever you wish...Kane_ *-Voge

* _I'll call you Voge, is that okay?*_ -Kane

* _That is...acceptible*_ -Voge

(Voice Of Genderless Entity, lol)

* _Also, i may be strange because i'm an Esper type being, what are you anyway?_ *-Kane

* _I, we, are the lost souls of purgatory of the world_ *-Voge

* _wait say what now!?_ *-Kane

* _I/we am the item known as World's Gem_ *-Voge

* _I, I see..._ *-Kane

* _An evil spirit is using my power, it seems, to imprison you within me*_ -Voge

 _*How come you can't control yourself?_ *-Kane

 _*It's not that, i just can't control what happens outside of this world, for i do not have a shell/body strong enough to contain my presence so i use the powerful relic as my vessel_ *-Voge

* _No Kane_ *-Drezrath

* _I must also refuse*_ -Azriel

* _Could you use my body as a vessel?_ *-Kane asks, ignoring his other 'halves'.

The entity cocks its head to the side as if evaluating him...

* _Perhaps...but to what end? I'm fairly certain you wish to remain your current 'self' and i do not wish to be used anymore than i am now..._ *-Voge

* _Hmmmm, so if i don't use you, you'd be willing to inhabit my being then?_ *-Kane

* _Ummm, perhaps i did not speak quite correctly, i'll clarify. I wish to have my own body_ *-Vogue

* _I'm willing to share my body with you, while not abusing your power, yet you will stay as you are to let a daemon use you as he wills?_ *-Kane

* _That's...not, well...ummm...when you say it like that..._ *-Voge

Kane sighs...* _What about a merger?_ *

* ** _NO!_** * A+D

* _The others' within you are against that..._ *-Voge

* _I really don't care, you're suffering cruel and unusual treatment...I also need to get out of here to take Asag out before he can destroy the world..._ *-Kane

* _Hmmm, in that case, perhaps...perhaps, at least for a time, i will inhabit you for the sake of the world and if the others' agree to it but only then_ *-Voge

Kane grumbles, those two agreeing to anything is pretty slim...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Bwahahaha, the _**World's Gem**_ 's power is truly remarkable, even without it being at its peak!"

"Lord Asag, the human still lives, what shall be done with it's corpse?"-surviving daemon general asks.

"Bah, i don't really care. We lost many this day and my plans for world conquest have been pushed back...hmmmm"-Asag ponders for a moment.

"Perhaps we could turn her into one of our own? Being 1 of the 13, it would be fitting..."Asag starts chuckling evilly.

"Yes, wonderful idea master!"-daemon general

"Have her brought to the sacrificial alter and begin preparations, I.."-Asag

A dark, foggy cloud begins to emerge with sparks and lighting along with a tearing-like noise. It was a hole between dimensions...

"What!?"-Asag

Then the Gem he had on him shattered, causing splinters to fly in all directions, annoying him and the daemon general.

"Impossible! What's happening!"-Asag, daemon general

"Did you miss me Asag?"-Kane says as he glides through the tear between dimensions.

~Two Steps From Hell - He Who Brings The Night~

"What have you done!"-Asag all but screams

"Huh? Since when must i answer the likes of you?"-Kane

Seeing the infuriated look on Asag's face, Kane laughs...

"Fine, to put it into simplest terms, i guess you could say that i absorbed that power unto myself"-Kane

"What?! That's impossible!" -Asag

"Ahahahaha, perhaps for you, but obviously not for me"-Kane remarks smugly

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"-Asag rushes Kane and their battle continues again...

(Their battle is like something outta DBZ)

Flashes of light, shockwaves of air, earthquakes, it seemed as though the very world around them quivered at their power. Perhaps it did considering the outcome could decide the lives of many of its inhabitants. As they suddenly backed off for a moment, the surviving daemons below cast all their combined magic at Kane...

Multiple Booms and crashes were heard before explosive smoke was seen enveloping Kane's last known position in the 'sky'.

"Ow...what the hell stung me?"-Kane

"Oh, that's right, i didn't finish off Asag's little army now did i?"-Kane reminds himself.

"Oh! I got just thing since i'm in my true form anyways!"-Kane says delightedly with his idea

~Two Steps from Hell - Black Blade~

Kane summons _**Goruthreck**_ and casts: " **Maximize** , **Widen Magic** ; **MASS ENSLAVE SHADOW!** "

Every daemon below him suddenly stopped moving and no more noises could be heard from them.

" **FORCE** **CONTROL** ; **MASS SUICIDE**!"

(This is rather straining for Kane, though he'd never admit it)

To Asag's horror, all his minion's began killing each other...He has dominion control abilities!

(Not really, just improved telekinetic abilities, plus extra probably from absorbing a world item! I'm gonna be thinking of it as a 3rd soul - 1st+2nd being Azriel+Drezrath-)

"And for you my dear Asag...i have something special indeed in store..."-Kane is quietly laughing...

"You sent me to another dimension, so perhaps it'd be fair to do the same to you, no?"-Kane said with an evil tone.

"Though, i suppose, it won't be quite so...empty as the one you tried to imprison me in"-Kane continued.

"What nonsense, I'll.."-Asag

Kane casts...

" **LABYRINTHINE SHADOW!** "

...on the daemon known as Asag, and thus, he disappeared from that plane of existence. Kane has depleted his mana to 0% with that final spell.

Kane- sent him to the Labyrinthine shadow realm: A constantly shifting, changing labyrinth that is absolutely teeming with all sorts of wicked, shadow-creatures...

In the game, the target would simply experience a blackout and receive damage. The lore...the lore was now real however and the spells that had lore were now far more powerful as a result, some of which changed completely.

(Kane chuckles evilly)

Kane continues talking out loud to himself as he transforms back into a human-looking man:

"...Even if he somehow escapes from that labyrinth, he will be forever stuck in the Shadow Plane, or realm may be a better way to put it, unless i decide to bring him back.

(ending the spell prematurely-canceling the spell)

The only way he'll reappear back in this world is if he is killed in the next 10 minutes, other-wise, because there is No magic that allows escape from there and he's no longer here...So that's that."

* _I'll Consider Asag banished from this world forever...well, unless he is killed in 10 minutes or less...then his corpse will reappear...i'll wait around here for a bit and see...*_

 _*Though to be honest...i'm kinda having doubts that that'll happen...the lore behind that attack is pretty scary. I wonder how he's doing there...*_

 _nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

 _*That insufferable Kane!*_

 _*He had said, Labyrinthine shade? or was it shadow?*_

In any case he was instantly transported to a very strange place...

There was darkness and fog all around. There were all sorts of menacing looking plants too.

(Also has a 'haunted forest look' too)

Asag got a very bad feeling about this place...

"Just where am i?" he says softly to himself, analyzing his surroundings...

"IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME!" A dark, raspy, crackling voice said intensly-yet quietly and slowly...from nowhere...and everywhere at the same time it seemed.

"WE HAVE NEW PREY!" the same voice...or was it voices? said happily...

"I wont be killed easily!" "I am Asag the Destroyer! Also, the 9th daemon god!" "Tell me! What is this place!"

(HA HA HA HA HA HA)

"WELCOME TO LABYRINTHINE, LOCATED IN THE SHADOW PLANE!"

"The shadow plane?"

"HAVE YOU NEVER KNOWN OF SHADOW DAEMONS?! WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE THEY CAME FROM? WE ARE MANY, WE ARE AS MANY, AS THERE ARE SHADOWS!"

* _There is shadow everywhere...so if they're...this could be bad, VERY BAD_ *

(He starts panicking in his mind)

"PLEASE, ENTERTAIN US FOR A WHILE, SO-CALLED, 9TH DAEMON GOD!"

(thousands of soft, evil chuckles can be heard...bearly)

"AND IN RETURN! WE SHALL KEEP YOU COMPANY!'

"FOR IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE ANYONE WAS SENT TO OUR PLANE OF EXSITANCE...USUALLY WE MUST WAIT FOR THE CHANCE TO BE... ALLOWED...INTO ANOTHER PLANE, IF FOR ONLY A SHORT TIME..."

Asag couldn't help but start feel dread overcome him...he had to leave here but how?

"FEAR NOT, TOY, FOR THE ONLY WAY TO LEAVE IS TO DIE, AND THAT LITTLE DAEMON...HAS CONDITIONS...HA HA HA HA HA"

"FOR WE WONT ALLOW IT! IT HAS BEEN TOOOO LOOONNGGGG!"

At the end of that last booming word, Asag sensed a multitude of malicious entities and forms lash out and jump at him with teeth and claws and...this was a nightmare given form as thousands of nightmarish and semi-corporeal...things assaulted him.

"YESSS! A DAEMON WHO CAN USE MAGIC! WE ARE LUCKY INDEED!"

Asag's flesh was rent, torn, flayed, knawed, slashed, and cut...each wound was burning more painfuly than anything he'd ever experienced before...

* _AAAAAGHHGHHHHHH, How, Why, I need to get out of here! I must fleeee!_ *

Asag screams aloud and within his mind, never really escaping his assailents, only lessening his number of wounds momentarily...for if his high-regeneration ability was not so fast-acting, he calculated he'd have been dead within a minute like one of his rival daemon-gods' that had fallen to the 13 'heroes'.

Asag ran and fought in a nightmare given physical forms, that was never quite there until it wasn't looked at, his mind shattered and broke into thousands of tiny pieces...The 10 minutes came and went with a former daemon-god running and flying as fast as he could, screaming, insane, without coherent thought; other than'run-attack-run', in a never waking nightmare within the realm of shadow...forever.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kane's evil laughter resounds through-out the chamber, formerly 'Asag's Lair' as he imagines what Asag is going through...

"Kane...sama..."-Rigrit

"Oh ya!"-Kane

* _I nearly forgot about her!*_ -Kane

* _What's this "nearly" about?_ *-Voices in his head...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

Rolunmeire:

Captain Mala is engaged in a heated argument;

Captain Mala-"We will stay and fight! Not run away as cowardly dogs with tails between their legs!"

Scripture captain-"My people need to fall back and so do yours!"

"Our magic casters have depleted their mana reserves and your soldiers need a break from the fighting to recuperate!"

Mala knew all this and it was true. But she still didn't like the thought of retreating.

(She's like, one of the first knight's/paladins, the Roble kingdom has)

Mala-"It's unnaceptable, regardless!"

Sripture captain-"I agree, but facts are facts, and if we stay and fight...we'll all die here today"

"We need to fall back to the next town and regroup..."

(Mala grumbles)

"i won't give the order to retreat from the beastmen, i won't do it"-Mala says quietly, looking at her own feet.

The scripture captain nods, understanding her feelings about it and also picking up the hint that he could give the retreat order to their combined forces. "Very well"

"All forces! Pull back and regroup at Rolindar! Retreat to Rolindar!"-he yells, amplified by magic so all human forces can hear him well enough to understand the order.

"Fellow Captain Mala, would you mind assuming command of the peasants' logistics and transport?"

Mala-"Yes, i think i can do that..." she says dejectedly

"Okay then, i'll see you again when we arrive at Rolindar"-The scripture captain says solemly before walking away.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Outside the place formerly known as Asag's Lair, now Kane's hideout, though he plans on finding just who was supposed to own it. After some basic wards that practically any player could get through, Kane and Rigrit leave the area after a good days rest and some healing magic.

"I guess i'll head back to Roble since we're near their border, how about you Rigrit? You gonna tag-along?"-Kane

"I'll be heading to Argland council state for the time being...I need to speak with a friend of mine there..."-Rigrit said, looking down at the ground.

"I see, well, i should be here for a while, though i still want to explore the world...I'm gonna have to save up before simply heading out on a whim again though..."-Kane

"Well, thanks for everything Kane, see you again someday soon!"

(Ya, i'm kinda just ditching Rigrit for the next few{?} chapters)

As Kane heads toward the capital of Roble he wonders what he should say to its king since he still hasn't technically decided to stay within its borders and protect them yet...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Rolunmeire:

"Captain, Captain Mala!"-soldier carrying a scroll and running, shouting at the top of her lungs

"Yes, what is it!"-Mala

"This just came in, it says its urgent!"-soldier

"...It seems we're the only base left this far to the west..."-Mala

"Th-then every town to the east..."-soldier

"Yes, it seems we've become the spearhead in the resistance against the invader scum...We'll be surrounded if we stay..."-Mala says, as the scroll is crumpled in her clenching fist.

"sh-should we retreat now then before we get surrounded and lose the option to?"-soldier

"It seems way may have to...without reinforcements and supplies..."Mala trails off, thinking of how bad things were getting.

Scripture captain-"What's going on, what was with the shouting?!"

"It seems every other border town has fallen or been abandoned, so we'll be cut-off and surrounded before long..."-Captain Mala sighs

"Bad news then huh?-Scripture Captain

(I'm gonna call this dude Tom, ok?)

"It looks like we'll have to retreat soon again huh?"-Tom

"Hmmm, but before that...what do you think about a sortie out on the demi-humans before retreating, with a unit organized to set down traps along the retreat path for them when they follow?"-Captain Mala suggests

"I like it, yes, lets do that"-Tom says with a smile.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"This blows! I haven't ate a thing in days! I haven't seen anything i could eat except rotting corpses and that's a nope!"-Kane complains about the lack of food since he got to the wall. Worse was the lack of living people...

"Perhaps i really should have stayed here to repel their invaders...but they seemed so confident though..."-Kane grumbles

* _Bah, humans are always like that!_ *-Drezrath

* _Right newby?_ *-Drezrath

* _I prefer to be called Voge_ *-It stated simply, without emotion...well, maybe a bit of irritation.

* _please don't fight_ *-Azriel, being the typical angel

* _No one asked for your opinion, goody-2-shoes!_ *-Drezrath

* _It seems you've picked up one of Kane's sayings..._ *-Azriel teased the daemon

* _shu-shutup you B#$^%!_ *-Drezrath

* _These two sure are noisy..._ *-Voge

* _They sure are_ *-Kane agreed tiredly

Kane eventualy passed out while flying in the air...

Boom!

"Huh, what happened?"-Kane

* _You passed out while flying and crashed into the ground!_ *-everyone besides Kane

"Oh ya...that would explain why i'm in this little crater and why the last thing i remember is flying "-Kane thought, and then told them to quiet down...

More arguing with himself, flying, and complaining before finally spotting a town of Roble.

"Finally!"-Kane exclaims, completely engrossed in a bunch of thoughts about food and didn't realy care how he obtained it...

* _Sinner_ *-Azriel

* _Now your talking my language Kane!_ *-Drezrath

*...*-Vogue stays mute, as usual

"Huh..."-Kane, disappointed now that he's sees the state of the ruined town, all his fantasies about food come to an end.

"Perhaps i should move with haste before no towns are left and there's no food left!"-Kane, worries, imagining himself starving to death...

* _Wait, can i actually even starve to death?_ *-Kane asks himself

* _You'll find food long before that could happen unless there's nothing at all left in the entire world...but it is technically possible...soo...yes?_ *-Azriel answers

Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, Kane sets out once more...

A few hours later Kane spots a large, black mass below on the horizon.

"It seems i've caught up the the creatures responsible for me going hungry!"-Kane says out loud to himself in irritation.

He fully intends to vent his frustrations for his hardships since defeating the 'daemon god'.

Rocketing himself forward at his highest speed, Kane approaches the vast army below at a supersonic speed...

" **TORNADO**!"

The result of casting a Tornado spell at super-sonic speeds was more like a condensed category 5 hurricane compressed into a very small area. The spell didn't even resemble a tornado, but more like a visible black hole that was both pulling and expelling everything in the vicinity. At first, everything in its path was blasted away from it. Then everything came flying back into it before being thrown an unknown distance as the bodies would not be seen again.

"Ummmm...wow, that was interesting..."-Kane mused allowed watching the sheer destructive force of a tornado smashing through the huge army at near mach 1 speeds.

(Science plus magic, gotta love that...)

"Interesting...I wonder what other spells are now affected by the laws of physics..."-Kane wondered, imagining a variety of possibilities.

'So if i cast **TORNADO** at super-sonic speeds it flattens out, widening and increasing the damage to an absurd degree...'-Kane analyzed his handy-work.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mala was thinking all hope was lost. They were constantly on retreat since Rolunmeire it seemed. Preparing to give, what was a nearly daily routine at this point, the order to retreat; the middle of the enemy horde seemed to disappear before she and everyone else was hit with buffeting winds that knocked every living thing to the ground.

* _The hell was that?!_ *-Mala exclaimed within her head.

Getting up she looked over the wall at the enemy and saw a scattered army instead of the virtual sea that had been there moments before.

BOOM!

A sonic boom sounded and everyone looked up, thinking there was lightning or thunder-clouds. No clouds were visible but there was a small dark shape reaching up, high above them.

"By the gods!"

"The hell was that?!"

"What is that thing!

"Is it a spell or some kind of nature's wrath?!"

A multitude of human defenders exclaim aloud, confused at the sudden and strange occurrence before a strong gust of wind knocked most of them onto their backs.

"It may be too good to be true...but...i do hope it's Kane"-Mala hopefully says aloud, though too low to be heard by anyone else.

The scripture Captain, Tom, immediately recognized the new threat and began organizing a new defense strategy despite the powerful winds whipping around them from the strange and deadly anomaly before them.

The basic formation was that he put those with great tower-shields that could cover an entire person, and subsequently those behind, in front and rear. With mages of his scripture forming in the middle.

(imagine a phalanx but with an opening in the middle of it because their mages...)

"Prepare a strong counter-attack!"-Tom shouted.

"Please wait!"

"It may be Lord Kane!"-Mala desperately shouted, hoping to avoid calamity if it were Kane's doing.

"Who?!"-Tom demanded, expecting a better reason to stop their spell preparations.

"Lord Kane! The saviour from the wall!"-Mala shouted back at him like it was obvious.

Tom narrowed his eyes, studying the 'Captain' of Roble. Mala had a panicked expression, one that he had not yet seen until now. Perhaps some discretion was advised...he had, though begrudging, come to respect her character. Her resolve was good even against suicidal odds. But now...that resolve had faltered and then shattered.

"Halt spell preparation but stay in formation!"-Tom

He saw Captain Mala exhale, calming down somewhat before she rose her head to peer up into the sky.

Curious, Tom followed suit...a dark yet sometimes flashing point or speck could be seen high above. For some unknown reason he began thinking of the 6 gods upon seeing it and the destruction that was directly below it...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

In an undisclosed town of Roble:

After eating a meal that could have filled several people and half a dozen pints of ale, Kane was contented enough to finally answer his companions. Though he was somewhat weary of this Captain Tom from this, Slane Theocracy, for obvious reasons...

"So, where shall i start? The first town i went to after leaving here or where i met Rigrit...or perhaps when i first encountered daemons?"-Kane asked, easily guessing that the latter would be the most likely choice, and it was the case.

"Where you found the daemons"-Tom

"Mmmm"-Mala nods

Kane explains the events of finding and battling Asag.

"Afterwords i decided to head to a nearby town of Roble for some food and drink, only to find it destroyed. I had thought that when i had left you could handle the demi-humans?"-Kane finished with asking Mala.

"I, well, there ended up being too many to handle..."-she said dejectedly.

"The whole nation would probably be destroyed if i and my fellow scripture members hadn't arrived"-Tom says smugly.

After asking over the details Kane asks-"Well, seeing as how a lot of towns and what not are destroyed and abandoned, i was wondering if it'd be alright to take ownership of the villa i found Asag at?"

"So, does that mean you've decided to..."-Mala

"No, not yet, i still have not explored the world. I only managed to see some of the Slane Theocracy, Kingdom, and see the border of the Empire while i was gone"-Kane cuts in.

"Also, i think it would be in everyone's best interests if i took over Asag's lair...there are thing's there that i would not trust mort-ah, others with."-Kane says, nearly calling them 'mortals' though it might've been too late as the expressions on the others' faces changed at the slip.

"Such as"-Tom, being who he was inquired.

"Things that the greedy, corrupt, and ambitious could use to sow destruction upon the world"-Kane gives the man a pointed-stare...Tom looks down and says "I see..."

"Also, i need a map to point out the location."-Kane says then adds, "And, you should be aware, as everyone should know soon as possible, NOT to go there without me. For they will die, as i have set some powerful magic to guard anything from entering, or leaving for that matter".

"Are there still daemons within?" The two Captains both ask.

"Well, i'm not 100% sure, as the underground complex is vast with multiple floors, but i think that's a no. However, there was a decent chance that something in that place could potentially summon forth daemons and abominations into this plane which is the main reason i want that place and the surrounding areas placed within a quarantine."-Kane

"At some point in the future i could show a few the place and why i don't want others there." "Also, i kind of like the villa that sits above ground"-Kane says happily.

After the map arrived Kane spent a few minutes trying to puzzle out the location, especially considering the sheer size of the underground complex, formerly a guild base...

"Here"-Kane said, circling a large area on the map. "Everything inside this circle should be quarantined and considered off-limits without my being there...trust me"-Kane says sternly.

"Hmmm..."-Mala

"What?"-Kane

"I'm trying to remember which noble that place belonged to...i normaly keep track of all the noble's near the border, but honestly...i just can't remember who, just that i should know..."-Mala admits in a frustrated and confused way...

"Hmmm...worst case, you met the disguised daemon god and had some kind of spell placed on you to forget it. Or you simply forgot with time and current affairs of state?"-Kane says thoughtfully.

The 'worst case' troubled Mala for some time after that, during the night she had very troubled dreams to say the least.

Tom sent a message via pigeon back to the Slane Theocracy, conveying all he learned of and from this Gaidon Kane fellow...his first name being Gaidon but never wants people to call him that...it was confusing and interesting.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

In the palace of Roble:

King-"It seems as though the number of missing people have gone down just as Gaidon Kane returned...hmmm"

"Odd coincidance isn't it?"-Scribe

King-"Mmmhmmm, but still, both are good news especially with Gaidon Kane, with his help we can now push back on the invaders".

The people in the room think, * _It's just one man though..._ *

King-"Those who have seen Lord Kane in battle think him a god..."

"Heretics!"

"Fools!"

(etc. from those of faith in the room)

The king sighs, not knowing what to think of such things. However, he does believe that the 'gods' don't actively interact with mortals like themselves. This Kane was more likely just a new hero, probably a lot stronger than the 13...but not an actual god.

He snorts at the idea, ludicrous, fanciful thinking. If one of the six, he'd have a different name and be in the Slane Theocracy, not here. If not one of the six...well, no more time for musing.

A scribe entered the hall with the latest report from the battle lines...

...

...

..

"Excellent!"-The king exclaimed

King-"It seems that with Sir Gaidon Kane joining the fight we've pushed back the invaders halfway to the border-wall from Rolumeire!"

The others speak in hushed whispers of disbelief...typical.

King-"Hmmm...wait, soo...Gaidon Kane has not decided to live in and protect Roble, however, has requested to gain ownership of lands and an estate near the border.."

That's as far as he got before the temperamental noble's began their loud protesting of giving lands to a foreigner. The king ignored them as best he could while he kept reading...

King yells over-top the loud clamor of angry noble's-"It may be for the best! These lands are where a previously unknown daemon god had resided. Gaidon Kane and Rigrit Bers Caurau defeated it and its daemon horde of...of..."

The king trailed off seeing the supposed number of daemons killed. "T-ten legions..."

The king knew that a 'legion' could be anywhere from 3,000 to 6,000 depending on where and what age it was, but still, a minimum of 30,000 daemons and a daemon god?

The greatest disaster of the century had been adverted!

Even all the other supposed daemon gods the thirteen had recently finished off combined had that much and Kane said he had personally killed about 10 legions.

Stated legions at full 6,000 strength no less...with an additional legion killed in the the area where most of the missing people had been reported no less!

The assembly flatly denied that and accused Kane of lying to promote himself. The king was wanting to side with them but had the feeling the report was true...

* _how troublesome..._ * the king thought as he looked at the angry nobles yelling and bickering over this information.

* _Why didn't i keep my mouth shut?_ * With tired eyes he watched in silence, hoping to let the nobles expel some of their energy before trying to reconcile the place to some peace and quiet once more...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Somewhere among the rolling hills of Roble:

"I'm missing my bed from Rolunmeire"-Kane thought ideally as he rolled on the ground to his other side, still pretending to sleep.

The voices in his head suggested going back for a quick nap in differing ways...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Somewhere in the Slane Theocracy:

The Cardinals were debating over their recent report from Captain Tom in Roble...

"There's no way! Even IF this Gaidon Kane is a god-kin!"

"I see no reason why Captain Tom would lie in his report..."

"To think another, more powerful daemon god existed..."

"And yet this Kane appears, quickly learns of its existence, and then dispatches it and its army?!"

"Indeed, this seems soo far-fetched, it's simply unbelievable"

"Hmmm, even if we could recruit him, could we possibly control him or his actions?"

"No"

"Doubtful"

"Unlikely"

"Maybe, if we could find some kind of weakness..."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Women perhaps? Or maybe wealth?"

"I don't like it, too many unaccountable variables..."

"Shouldn't we set out a team to inspect this 'lair' of the supposed daemon god?"

"Risky"

"Curious, but still too much is unknown"

"He plans on returning there, we don't know when true, but this could be our only chance to investigate"

"Volunteers only, and inform them it may be a suicidal mission"

"I think we should word it differently..."

"I concur"

"Most definitely"

"Still risky"

"It is like our colleague said, it's our only chance to investigate at least some of these claims..."

"I advise sending 'workers' or others' not from a scripture yet still experienced"

"Agreed"

"Yes, wise, perhaps..."

"I wonder...given the chance...should we meet this fellow?"

"Hmmm"

"He's dangerous but, it would greatly help us to evaluate the man"

"It would indeed, though quite risky"

"If his strength is true, only the artifacts left by our gods could help us"

"My fear is that he's one our god's returned but gives a fake persona, think about his actions thus far..."

"Helps humans and destroys everything else?"

"It could just be a ploy..."

"Hmmph, i doubt that, not with his power..."

"What about him being a seventh?"

"Don't speak such!"

"Hey, can you say for certain there really are only six? It's written that they talked as if there were others"

"That's just conjecture...

"Or, a rival god perhaps?"

"I think you're all giving him too much credit"

"Bah, organize a team to explore the lair and inform Captain Tom to discover, if any weaknesses, such as women and money!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

A day's march from the wall of Roble:

Captain Mala-"Where have you been?"

"Making these"-Kane said, holding up a dozen or so dull and somewhat rusty swords.

"What...did you bash them on.."-Mala started complaining

"No, they were like this when i started"-Kane defends

"Started what?"-Mala

"Let me finish and i'll tell you, jeesh"-Kane

Captain Mala looked at the ground then back to him after a few moments..

"In short, i imbued a weak version of **LIGHTNING** into the swords"-Kane said with a smile, before frowning.

In truth he had tried something...bigger, but it proved a bit difficult on a large scale production so he went with this. It may not be, um, flashy but it should help against the fodder.

"It's not quite as damaging as the spell itself, but it'll deal a fair amount of the spell's damage when they strike something. They can be touched but when they're swung with applied force, they'll emit a quick burst of electrical energy"-Kane explained.

"I recommend handing them out to some of your quickest soldiers"-Kane said further to an eye-brow raising Captain.

To prove it, Kane grabbed one and swung it. The blade produced arcing energy around the top half of the blade.

"As you can see, it only applies to the top half of the blade to minimize the risk to the handlers"-Kane said then continued, "There was one draw-back from making these however..."

Kane looked back from the direction he came from, Mala followed his gaze to the thunderstorm in the distance...

"So...we're gonna get drenched tonight?"-Mala says, only a bit irritated.

"Cheer-up, i just upgraded some of your weapons!"-Kane said and then followed up with "you should hand these out to those you deem worthy".

Walking past her after giving her the bundle of weapons, Kane says "hop to it" and gives her a light slap on the a$$...she hopped.

That night they were all assaulted by a deluge of rain, lightning, and thunder to the assembled army's dismay. Those who got the new weapons and told of their ability were the only one's that didn't complain. And of course, Captain Tom coerced one of them from a disgruntled Captain Mala for inspection.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Near the wall:

The 'Arc-swords', as they came to be called, worked well enough Kane supposed. The weapons worked well for scouting parties that were often ambushed. But with more surviving, they had more info and a better grasp on the deployment of the enemy.

The beastmen and their allies were spread along a swath of land extending for at least a couple hundred kilometers in either direction from where he was. The unfortunate thing with the arc-swords was that they were like battery-powered tools. Eventually they'd lose power and those depending on them would often die when their weapons ability did.

(Your, um, light-saber suddenly dies during a fight-you could use the hilt part but...ya. That to a lesser extent)

The arc-swords were a rather time-consuming, as well as mana-draining, experience on Kane. Especially since he wouldn't allow anyone in on how they were made(Rigrit is the only one who knows).

The past few days, since the arc-swords became depleted, were a slow progression. Kane thought of making more then decided against it. It was more cost-effective for him to use his mana by casting a spell on the enemy forces anyway.

Although he didn't actually need mana to kill them, it did tend to get boring rather quickly. It was like swinging a sword at enemies frozen in time...that actually happened once before.

Too many questioning looks, too many demands to know what happened:

The army crested a hill and faced a larger beastmen army. The scouts had given the all clear a few hours before so this came as a total shock. Kane being Kane, opted to use the weapon that would save as many human lives... _ **Goujian**_.

Extending, boosting, and maximizing, he used **TIME-STOP** and flew into them like a hurricane. After a few, well timed castings, Kane had virtually sliced and diced the enemy to shreds.

The result was his human allies raising their weapons to suddenly see everything suddenly fly into pieces. Gore and viscera instantly littered the 'battlefield' and instead of fighting for their lives, fought to not empty their stomachs.

In a single eye blink the sudden appearance of the enemy became a large field of death. After the initial shock of it, everyone looked to Kane. Who was assailed with questions and demands to know what happened.

He couldn't have been like; "I stopped time and then killed them all". If he did, then he likely would never be trusted...

(If someone could control the flow of time, would you trust them?)

So all he'd tell them, much to their dismay, was that;"It's complicated, forget about it and be glad your all alive".

Even now people would glance at him, shiver, then smile at him...it was fake, they were truly afraid of him now.

* _Oh, well, it was probably bound to be like this sooner or later..._ *-Kane thought to himself.

* _Well, puny humans are afraid of everything, so who cares!_ *-Drezrath

* _It's your own fault, using time manipulation to slaughter all those hapless beasts..._ *-Azriel continues off in in-coherent mutters.

* _Ill advised action, dangerous_ *-Vogue said, momentarily surprising him.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Captain Mala glanced at Gaidon Kane again. He seemed like he was in deep thought over something again. * _How did he kill that army a couple days back?!_ *.

One moment they were about to be swarmed, the next they were surrounded by a field of corpses. It was too unreal...

Captain Tom observed Mala glancing at Kane off and on. Likely wondering the same as he, though perhaps not.

* _Did Kane freeze time?_ *

* _Is he a god of some kind?_ *

Tom felt that could very well be in the presence of a godly being. None were paying him the homeage that they humans should towards Kane if he was indeed one of their gods in disguise. Gaidon Kane seemed to be in deep thought at the time too...

* _Have we displeased him somehow or_ -*-Tom was thinking

"Captain Tom of the Slane Theocracy!"-Kane shouted over to him

"Y-yes!", * _crap i stuttered!_ *-Tom answered and then thought in shame.

"I've been wondering for a while now...how many magic casters do you have?"-Kane

"Huh? Oh, uh, i honestly dont know...hundreds, perhaps a thousand, why?"-Tom

"Oh never mind, i just had a thought that might help wrap this war up if we could get a few thousand magic casters to spread out along the lines of battle i could try wiping out the invaders in one fell swoop."-Kane replied calmly

"H-how is that possible?-Tom asked

* _I did it again! Am i afraid of him or something?_ *-Tom asked in his mind as he finally realized that the man before him terrified him.

"Ah, never-mind it, forget i said anything"-Kane dismissed offhandedly.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A few days later they arrived within sight of the wall, the invaders nearly pushed back to their borders.

"Looks like today is shaping up to be the last day of the war..."-Kane observed and almost regrettably declared.

Everyone just looked at him, no one would say otherwise. They all knew by now that he could, and very likely would, kill all their enemies-as well as them-and still have time to spare before it was sun-down(it's mid-day).

"You gonna clear a path and spot on the wall for us?"-Captain Mala asked, or requested, depending on your view of it.

"Sure, when ya want me to start?"-Kane

"Now w-"-Mala began saying as Kane was instantly gone, kicking up a dust-cloud with the sudden movement and a clapping noise from the air displacement.

She saw a few bodies fly into the air if those black specks were enemies...

At the word 'Now' Kane launched himself at the beastmen, bored and having nothing better to do. No one approached him any more like they once had.

He'd showed a little too much of his real power. Not like they knew what true power was...yet at least. Hopefully never, they'd probably lose their will or sanity...freak-out or just give-up.

Kane was using **SHOCKWAVE** with his earth sword, _**Tessaiga**_. Launching enemies every which way.

Sometimes he'd used **MAGNETIC AURA** to pull the ones that were the most heavily armored before using **MAGNETIC SURGE** to send them suddenly flying outwards from him after pulling them through the air towards him.

Their insides were likely destroyed from the sheer g-forces that were exerted on them. While their outside appearance remained...mostly intact, their armor dented or cracked. Another **SHOCKWAVE** to disperse the corpses and allow better sight towards those that could still move...

The bodies were piling up in heaps...like a force of nature, no, like a wrathful god Kane moved through the enemy lines. They launched themselves at him at blurring speeds, only to be repelled and forever lay still. It was a horrible sight till she remembered what they'd been doing to Roble not that long ago. Then, Captain Mala smiled.

Captain Tom just watched in awe, his scripture not sure what to do as Kane moved through enemy ranks nearly too fast to follow, flinging bodies went every which way. If Kane ever became their enemy...they were doomed unless the six would come save them.

Kane would need only a second or two to wipe out an entire scripture. But, at least, he was apparently championing humanity...that was a good sign at the very least, right?

Tom had received a message from the cardinals, and later, some stranger he didn't know. They'd mentioned something about investigating Gaidon Kane's new home. Some kind of former devil lair of a daemon god or some such thing. He was ordered to stall Kane from going back there at all costs.

* _Damn that Mala, couldn't she have come up with some semblance of a plan for Kane to follow so we could help in the fight?_ *-Tom thought angrily as he began calculating, in his head, roughly how long the enemy could last under that barrage of death's assault.

"Sir Kane! Gaidon Kane!"-Tom started yelling at the virtual tonado of destruction...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

* _well, this is getting old...and stinky_ *-Kane thought to himself...

* _I know!_ *

" **FISSURE!** "

A large plit in the earth gave way, bodies falling in.

" **CHURNING EARTH!** "

Kane filled it back in with surrounding land, causing the area to become like a depressed bowl-shaped area.

(reversed hill)

* _That's better_!*-Kane said happily within his head as he continued his humming and swinging.

The last two spells he'd used were hardly even noticed, taking only a few seconds within a swirling cloud of dust around him, caused by the very swings and thrusts of his large sword.

Lore-wise, Tessaiga was a tainted weapon. An Earth-god's sword used by a half-daemon. Till Kane stole it from said half-daemon(though in actuality he created the weapon but it was good for kicks he thought).

* _Bah, time for a change..._ *-Kane

" _ **Suizahni**_!"-Kane said, switching from earth-based to water-based.

~"Kane!"~ -Kane hears his name being called in the distance as he hasn't even missed a step in his continued attacks.

* _What's with the interruption?_ *-Kane thought

* _Maybe its the corruption_ *-Azriel said before giggling

* _Was...was that a joke?_ *-Kane

* _Kill, keep killing, ignore the human!_ -Drezrath seemed...

* _Inappropriate Drezrath!_ *-Kane yelled at the daemon for, well, at least sounding like she was...doing things.

"What is it!"-Kane yelled back.

" **CLONE** "-Kane said, making a weaker water-based version of himself to carry-on while he went to speak with Tom...

nmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kane's property, formerly daemon god's abode:

"Whoooaa" -A stranger said, bringing the horse to a stop, the others doing the same.

"This the place?"-another person said riding up.

"Tis be what the map shows..."-The stranger replied.

The...villa, mansion whatever it was, was half black and ruined. A battle of some kind had definately taken place here. (Rigrit with one of the 'Artifacts of Kane')

"Begin the search, but be careful, there's supposed to be lethal traps set in place!"-Stranger warned.

"Ya ya, same as ruins of any other place"-Still another person said, moving into the main building.

Upon entering the sub-level or basement of the building; "Stop! stop moving you fools!"-the Stranger instantly yells in panic.

Everyone stops and looks back toward their leader for the reason of his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, what is it?"-a person asks

"There are enchanted wards here...powerful one's...on the scale of fifth tier magics"-Stranger said

"Can they be dealt with?"-another person asks

"Should we turn back then?"-yet another persons wonders.

"You're one of the greatest magic casters in the world, dispel it and lets move on"-first person says.

"It will take time...but, please don't-"-that's as far as the Stranger got before the second person mentioned moved to look into a doorway.

A bolt of lightning from the ceiling fried the poor, unfortunate person to ash.

"I said don't move for your lives!"-Stranger yelled.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Back near the wall:

"If you want people to die, then go ahead, make a plan to help me!"-Kane said irritated.

"We can't just sit back and watch while you do our jobs for us..."-Mala

"Your job is to hold the wall once i take it back"-Kane said to her with a pointed look.

They'd been arguing for the past few minutes while Kane's **CLONE** kept the enemy forces busy. Tom smiled at the former and grimaced over the latter.

* _He doesn't even need to go and fight, himself, a spell does it for him?!_ *-Tom thought

* _Those fools better hurry up and finish their mission because this 'battle' will probably be over within a few hours..._ *-Tom continued thinking to himself.

Kane grumbled to himself, he was essentially getting bitched-out for keeping casualties to a zero, as he saw it.

"Why don't you all take on the flanks and i'll simply plow through them where their clustered up the most?"-Kane suggested.

"Seems reasonable to me"-Captain Mala agreed.

Kane suddenly had a strange feeling but passed it off as anxiety and/or frustration...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kane's property, formerly daemon god's abode:

The Stranger had to use an artifact from the Slane Theocracy to break through the spells guarding the lower reaches of the place.

They were now in some sort of horrible dungeon, and going further down they found great, majestic even, halls and corridors. Some of which were covered with old, blackish, blood.

Here, and there, decayed corpses of what was presumably daemons, littered the passageways. They continued their investigations further down and into the strange place.

It was enormous, larger than any palace or castle; possibly the size of a large town or small city. They followed the corpses as a guide however.

"I'm starting to think every thing they told us about that Kane fellow fighting a daemon army is true..."-a person said.

No one said anything to that, they all had similar ideas.

What they found next only amplified and made that statement into truth. They had come to a large doorway that seemed to have exploded inward, towards them. A pile of monstrous, decaying bodies littered the floor. But that wasn't alarming, not really...it was beyond the doorway that was alarming.

Beyond, in a ruined hellscape, laid thousands upon thousands of dead forms. Veritable mountains of corpses, body parts, and dark liquids in congealing rivers were seen. They all puked until there was nothing left and continued dry-heaving for a few minutes.

None of them doubted now. None would leave here without suffering from nightmares for the remainder of their lives. It was a foul, corrupt, and terrifying sight.

A few of the rotting daemon corpses were around the size of dragons, most of which were mangled into unnatural positions...

"By the gods..."-basically everyone said to one degree or another.

They walked or waded through the nightmare, evaluating the aftermath of some great battle. A battle that, if not had happened, would likely have meant the end to the world.

There's a doorway at the far end over there!"-a person yelled.

They had spread out, hopeful for treasure or artifacts left behind in the aftermath. The place was large, likely a few kilometers in size. The oddest thing, was the hellish looking sky above them. They knew they were underground, and yet...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

On the Wall:

Captain Mala was surveying the aftermath and the retreat of the remaining beastmen into the hills beyond Roble's borders. Perhaps Kane was right, as useless as it made them feel, her soldiers would all be alive and there would be no casualties. But they had their pride to uphold after all!

Captain Tom finished his orders to his scripture while thinking about the investigation, wondering what they may have found. His mission here was complete, they'd be heading home soon, those still alive anyway. He hoped they'd get some R&R after fighting in this war...he saw the battlefield sickness in some of the scripture members and wondered if it would be better to let them go and find different work from now on.

Kane was ready to go, the fighting largely over. He still had that guild base to clean up after all. He started feeling nauseous thinking about what it would likely be like now, after weeks of thousands of rotting corpses laying around down there in stale air...he put a hand to his mouth as his gag reflex tried to kick in.

Growling about the mess he had to cleanup, though glad he had no obligation for the beastmen cleanup, made his way towards Captain Mala to inform her that he'd be taking his leave to fix up his property towards the south of their current location...

Since coming to this world, Kane figured he'd basically resolved 2 wars. He wondered if he could put that on his resume`...

* _Do these people even have such a thing?*_ -Kane thought to himself.

 _*Doubtful*_ -Azriel said.

* _Who cares about that crap?!_ *-Drezrath said.

Tuning out the voices of the other souls inhabiting his body, Kane simply enjoyed the feeling of flying and enjoying the fresh air. Especially after he reminded himself of the 'mess' he would have to clean up soon...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"By the gods!"

"What is this thing!"

"Hmmmm..."-Stanger

"Stay back a ways from it, keep your distance everyone."-Stranger said while contemplating it.

The room they were all currently in was used for Asag's rituals and sacrifices. Technically speaking, it was the HellsGate Alliance's 'workshop' where they could craft all manners of things, back in Yggdrasil. So it naturally stored many different materials and strange tools used for crafting a variety of things.

Currently, the 'home-invaders' were standing around a prismatic pool, levitating roughly 1 meter above the floor.

(sigh)

"As much as i'd love to stick around and figure out what all this stuff is exactly, we're short on time and need to leave soon. Grab the most valuable weapons and artifacts and let's go before the one responsible for that slaughter back there gets here"-Stranger said, frustrated at the time constraints.

1 hour later:

"Ugh, i forgot how long it took us to get to that slaughter-field below!"

"Shutup and keep moving!"-Stranger

"Ya, why not help us carry stuff! We're short on hands here!"

"Just proves that you lot are the smartest of the group that came here"-Stranger said with a smile as they kept jogging through the corridors and hallways with their 'loot'.

"How many more flights of stairs are left?!"

"Just 2 more if i remember correctly! We're almost back to the surface!"-Stranger encouraged the others.

Turning around the nearest bend they see on such set of stairs.

"See? Just one more set after this!"-Stranger said as they began picking up the pace...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Home sweet home! Or...it will be by next week i suppose!"-Kane said landing in the oval-shaped courtyard in the middle of the villa's complex.

"I wish i could just call in some kind of clean-up crew or something...it's bound to smell absolutely horrid down there..."-Kane said aloud, complaining to himself.

"Hmmm, i wonder..."

" _ **Suizahni**_ "

" **CLONE** "

Kane gave his 'clone' the mental command to go below and get rid of all the bodies inside the base.

Meanwhile, as Kane waits for the 'clone's' time to expire, he simply lounges about on the grass, thinking of all the neat stuff he might craft once the place is cleaned up.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

As the 'home-invaders' ran up the steps, Gaidon Kane came running down towards them...

"Ahh Sshhhheeeeet!"

"He's Baaaack!"

"We are soo fu$%&&!"

Giving a grunt of annoyance, Stranger casts **LIGHTNING** at the oncoming 'man'.

It didn't seem to faze it in the slightest...

"Attack him for your lives!"-Stranger yelled

"We're doo-hu-ack" -the closest person to this 'Kane' was the first to be hit by a giant wave that appeared out of nowhere.

The clone had used **WAVE of TEMPEST** to 'wash' their bodies away, into a corner for later gathering and disposal. It's order was clear; "Get rid of all the bodies", and the best way to do that would be to gather all those bodies into one spot...

"Ahhh, Da-m-t-blblblubblub"-Stranger said as the torrent reached him, last in line, less than a second after the first got hit.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Hmmm, that was odd. Was there really some demons down there still?"-Kane remarked as he felt that his **CLONE** had taken damage.

"Huh, nothin' to worry about i suppose..."

"Wait...oh, ahahahaha!"

"I forgot about the traps i left! That must've been it!"-Kane nods to himself.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Stranger opened his eyes, surprised that he was even alive still.

"What the?"

Everything smelled horrible, nauseating...and he was unable to move! It felt as though he was being crushed, everything was dark and wet...

* _I must be in one of those piles of daemon corpses!_ *-He realized.

* _But how did i end up all the back here? Damn! I need to escape!_ *

* * *

A/N

Ok, so i'm releasing a couple chapters today because i'v noticed i have been neglecting my other, crossover fic, for about a month now so...taking a break from this for a while?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Visitors**_

Kane's 'Lair':

Kane had spent the previous day familiarizing himself with the former guild base's layout. Though to be honest, he'd actually been searching for the Guild Weapon, familiarity with the base itself is simply a side-effect of his search.

The three **CLONE** 's he summoned did a decent job of 'cleaning' up the place, though there were still a few large piles of daemon corpses he had yet to deal with.

The only reason he hadn't done so yet was two-fold; First was searching for the Guild Weapon, and Two, he had an overwhelming urge to tinker and experiment with the guild's crafting room...

* _Now lets see...i'll need; 12 Adamantium Stones, 3 Cyclonic Core's, 5 Grand Epitome's of World's End, 1 Husk of the Devourer, and 4 Potions of La Muerte Diablos..._ *-Kane recited in his head.

"But are all the ingredients here even?"-Kane said aloud in frustration as he moved from one haphazard pile of materials to another.

(1 hour later)

"Bah! Screw it!"-Kane said finally giving up on his idea en' leau' of getting some fresh air.

Leaving the crating room, Kane instantly regretted it. He'd forgotten the stench and piles of rotting corpses in the hell-scape outside the room.

As he walked by one particular pile however...

"Mmmmm, mm, mmmmmm!"

"What the? Is something alive in there?!"-Kane exclaimed, stopping in front of the pile that he heard muffled sounds emmanating from.

"MMMMmmmmmmmm!"

"Mmmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmm!"

"Huh, I guess something is alive in there...I wonder what kind of daemon survived, let's take a look see!"-Kane said as he used his incredible strength to swing his sword at the pile, scattering the corpses across the ground.

"Aghhh!"

"Cough, cough"

"Thank the gods!"

"Ehm, excuse me, but who the hell are you?"-Kane said, affronted that someone, a human no less, was in here.

The man quickly spun around, dropped to his knees with his head hitting the ground: "I'm sorry my lord! Please spare me!"-The man said.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?"-Kane said, irritated with this recent development of having a groveling man begging for his life all of a sudden.

"I-i g-go by the name of Stranger!"

"I was sent here with the others to investigate this place, but then you showed up and killed everyone but myself using water!"-Stranger said, terrified.

"Wha? I did no such...oh, wait a minute. That must have been the **CLONE** i made to clean this place up before i entered. You see, after i killed all the daemons down here i ended up leaving and so i knew that it must be rather nasty down here with all the rotting corpses and all."-Kane explained to the miserable man.

The man looked confused as he looked up at Kane.

"Ah, i'll just show you"-Kane said before equipping _**Suizahni**_.

" **CLONE** "

A water-based clone of Kane suddenly appeared, causing the man's eye's to widen in shock and mouth to hang open.

"Go guard the entrance to this place on the surface."-Kane ordered, and it rushed off to fulfill it's task.

"See?"-Kane asked the astonished looking man as he watched Kane's clone run away at near-inhuman speeds towards the exit.

"Now"-Kane said, getting the man to focus attention back on him.

"Who sent you here and why?"-Kane asked.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Roble, Capital, Palace:

"You may speak, Captain Mala"-the King said from his throne.

"Yes, as i stated in my report, the demi-humans have retreated into the hills beyond the Wall."

"And where is the one responsible for bringing this all about? Hmmmm?"-The King inquired.

"He...went to a former noble's estate and has taken up residence there...at least that's what he told me anyway."-Captain Mala informed.

"I see...do you know the location of this estate by chance?"-the King asked.

"I believe i do, the general area at least..."-Mala admitted.

"Very well, if you would, i'd like to reward sir Kane by giving him the deed to the lands surrounding him and a substantial amount of gold for his contribution towards saving our Holy Kingdom of Roble"-the King announced.

"Could you send someone else sire? Perhaps a man?"-Mala asked carefully.

"Hmmmm?"-the king had a momentarily confused look on his face.

"Oh!"-the king seems to have an epiphany of some sort before he started to chuckle for a bit.

"No, you shall go since he will know who you are. No exceptions Captain. Take who and what you'll need for your trip. I'll have Commander Darious fill in for you while your away."-the King declared to the unhappy Captain.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Near Kane's 'Lair':

Captain Tom of the Slane Theocracy was nervous.

Instead of going straight back to his homeland, he instead was going to Kane's place of residence...

"Sir, is this wise? We had order's to-"

"I know, i know, now be quiet!"-Tom said, his nerves visibly on edge.

Behind him are the surviving members of his Scripture, also looking nervous, as their heads glanced one way then another.

"Company halt!"-Tom ordered as they crested the hill.

Tom gazed down at the disorderly nobleman's...former nobleman's estate, looking for...well, anything of note really.

He could just make out a figure, standing still, outside the main entrance in front of what must be a door...

* _A sentry?_ *-Tom thought, surprised.

"You there! Go down there and ask for Gaidon Kane. Ask if whe would be allowed to stop and rest here for tonight, also ask if he'd be willing to speak with me."-Tom ordered a member at random.

"Yes...sir"-the disgruntled man said, resigned.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Inside Kane's 'lair':

"I see..."-Kane said, as the man known as Stranger finished telling him everything that he knew.

"My lord, please allow me to serve you!"-Stranger said, clearly worshiping him as a god or something.

"Very well, clean this entire place, i permit you to use magic as long as you don't damage any objects or the structure itself. Place any and all objects...over there"-Kane points to a location on the area floor, somewhat close to the Crafting-Room door.

"Yes sir! At once my lord!"-Stranger went off to do his 'bidding'...

(Kane chuckles)

* _Having a maid would be better than a manservent, but i guess i can't complain too much with that guy's devotion_ *-Kane thought.

* _My **CLONE** just suffered damage?!_*-Kane thought, turning to head to up to ground-level.

"I'll be back soon"-Kane said to his newly acquired 'servant'.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The soldier couldn't believe his eyes! He'd asked this watery version of Gaidon Kane to relay a message to it's master or creator or whatever it was to the real Kane and it had simply stabbed itself!

"What the hell...?"-the soldier said in disbelief of the thing's actions'.

He heard a door slam(?) and rapidly approaching footsteps coming towards him from the doorway the watery being was guarding, come ever closer.

(Gulp)

He remembered seeing what this 'man' could do and was terrified, but an order was an order...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Reaching the surface, Kane spotted a soldier, very nearly looking like he was about to piss himself.

* _What's a Scripture member from the Slane Theocracy doing here?_ *-Kane thought.

"What's your business here?"-Kane demanded from the scared man trembling before him.

"C-Captain Tom would like to know if we could rest here before continuing on to our homeland."-the man said, obviously nervous.

Kane raised an eyebrow at this...

* _Quite the detour they made if that was all_ *

"What's the real reason your here?"-Kane said, growing edgy, it was very much like politics...he hated politics.

"I-I don't know sir Kane, you'll h-have to ask him"-the man said as he turned and headed towards a nearby hill...

Kane looked in the direction the man was heading and sure enough, it looked like their entire Scripture was up there.

* _Great, i have company_ *-Kane thought

* _Think of the bright side Kane, you'll have plenty of people to talk to_ *-Azriel said a bit playfully.

* _Kill 'em' all, there nothing but an irritating_ _nuisance_ _anyways_ *-Drezrath suggested.

* _Badly hidden ulterior motives..._ *-Vogue stated in that eery, almost machine-like tone.

Sighing, Kane ran and jumped towards the group.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

* _What is taking so long? And why did that clone of Kane's attack itself?_ *-Tom was wondering as he watched his subordinate talk to it.

After a time, he noticed his subordinate back away...to Kane rising from the underground doorway.

(It's like a cellar door at a farmhouse, to help better picture it)

He observed them talk for a bit before his man started heading back towards them. He only took about a dozen strides however, before Kane began running towards him with amazing speed and then jumped above and towards them!

* _What did that fool say!_ *-Tom cursed in his head as he assumed the worst.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Landing in front of Tom, Kane got straight to the point; "Why are you really here?"-Kane asked, noticing the man's hand was around one of the blades that he'd made before the assualt on the Wall.

* _Ah, that's probably it, he wants to learn how i made that_ *- he supposed.

"We-we w-would like to rest here for the night. Also, i would like to talk with you..."-Captain Tom said, able to hear the nervous shuffling of his men behind him...

"Ya? About what exactly?"-Kane said, clearly getting annoyed by the man's 'beating around the bush' way of speaking.

"Everything..."-Tom said.

Kane raised an eyebrow, -"Oh really?"

"Yes, for starters, where are you from? How did you make this magic infused sword? And would you please consider meeting with my superiors?"-Tom asked, getting the top three questions he wanted to ask out in the open.

"Your first question: I don't want to talk about it. The second question: mmmmm, it's my Talent i guess. Third question: Why should i? Seems like a long journey to me and for nothing gained from it either..."-Kane finished answering his questions.

*Oh, how can i convince him to come with...*-Tom thought desperately for an encouraging excuse.

"Is there anything i or my nation could offer you in return for your...um...cooperation?"-Tom said, not really sure what to say.

Kane looked back at his new home...

"Well...i could use some help with keeping this place tidy. Like some...groundskeepers? Some pretty maids would be nice too...but alas, i don't have an income to pay them".-Kane finished saying with a heavy sigh.

"There's so much cleanup work to be done below that what you all see here is but an ant-sized mess compared to the mountain's worth below..."-Kane said.

"Hmmm, perhaps we could help you with your trouble's then?"-Tom said, grasping at any chance he could.

*So, wealth and women may indeed work on him...*-Tom thought.

"You'll give me a steady income and direct me to where i can find reliable servants and/or maids for...?"-Kane asked, skeptical of such an offer, doubtful this man could even make good on it.

"Well, i really can't say for sure...but as a guess i'd say for your knowledge and help with fighting the non-humans of the world."-Tom said.

*Human superiority complex eh?*-Kane thought to himself.

*I may have to do something in regards to the Slane Theocracy anyway, might as well do so now before i get too settled in.*

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what can be arranged...we'll leave at first light. Oh! Also, no one is to try going below ground, i've set traps and created guards to protect the place."-Kane said, finishing off with a warning.

"Fine by me, i'll make sure to let my men know."-Tom said, getting a nod from Kane.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so i know this chapter is a bit short. But, hey, Kane is going to Slane Theocracy to meet the Cardinals!

-Also, i've finished the outline for this book, so there's only a few chapters left before i re-post/continue book 2 depending on how big i make the next few chapters...honestly, i just want to continue the next saga :)

-I'm continuing ZeroSenpai's Gate:Thus the 10 arrived there(-Continuum) so that's demanding more time away, so everyone's going to have to get used to some strange and somewhat long waits between updates!


	11. Chapter 11-The End?

_**14th Unremembered Hero**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Kane's first sight of the capital of the Slane Theocracy came into view, and honestly, was impressed. It gave him the impression of a huge midevil fortress trying to portray itself as a great civilian city.

"Kami Miyako, capital of the Slane Theocracy, tis a grand sight isn't it?"-Captain Tom said from his saddle to Kane's right.

"It's impressive, yes."-Kane gave his short, clipped, answer.

Tom frowned but said no more.

Upon arriving at the gate in the outer wall of the city, Tom gave the guards their I.D. credentials. When it came to Kane however...

"Sir, this man needs to register or we'll have to turn him away"-the guardsman said.

Tom smiled inwardly, for if he could get Kane to register as a citizen of the Slane Theocracy...

"I'm sorry, sir Gaidon Kane, but could you please register your name so we can continue on to the meeting with the Cardinals?"-Tom asked.

The guardsman looked confused, or maybe shocked, but said nothing as he merely waited.

"Why do i need to...'Register'?"-Kane asked the guardsman.

"Well, for the most part, it's used in case of someone committing a crime so that we can find and apprehend them."-the guard stated, starting to look bored.

Kane looked at the paper but could read none of it.

Tom was getting nervous, but to Kane, he just looked like he was simply getting anxious to continue on.

Signing the document, Kane handed it over to the guard who glanced at it then nodded to Kane.

"Thankyou for your cooperation, you may now enter Gaidon Kane"-the guard announced.

Grumbling inside, Kane was lead into a bustling city. There were spires, towers, massive cathedrals, numerous well-off multi-storied homes, and well-maintained cobble-stone streets.

This was by far the best place Kane had seen in this world so far.

Tom was gauging his reaction, that much was obvious, but why? Kane shrugged his shoulders in resignation, it didn't matter in the end and Tom probably took his gesture to mean that he wasn't impressed with the city...Kane then broke out into a smile.

"This is the oldest settlement of man-kind, yet you shrug at it?"-Tom said, a bit affronted by Kane's attitude.

Kane could only sigh in response since he couldn't really tell him the truth.

As they made their way towards the center of the city, Kane noticed that some people down the street were having an auction of some kind...

*They're selling slaves!*-Kane exclaimed in his head, which prompted a slew of conversations, or rather arguments by the other souls inhabiting his body.

"You have slaves?"-Kane asked as he turned towards the Captain.

"Well, yes we do. Most are demi-humans we've been able to...tame. Others, some of which are human true, are known criminals. Instead of imprisonment or execution however, on occasion, we turn them into slaves so they may yet serve the Theocracy, if only to give the state financial aid in exchange for their lives."-Tom explained to Kane on the matter.

"So would this be part of why you were thinking that you could help me find some maids or servants?"-Kane asked in an almost-confused manner. In truth he was, after all it was hard to keep multiple conversations going simultaneously.

"While i won't deny that a possibility, no, it's not what i was thinking."-Tom replied as they began down a different street.

After about an hour of what seemed a zig-zag approach to their destination, they arrived in front of a truly impressive cathedral.

"We'll be meeting with the Cardinals inside."-Tom said, dismounting and motioning for others to do the same.

"Now, if you'll excuse me lord Kane, i will go inform them of our arrival, as i also have a report to give on what i've done the past few months in regards to the Holy Kingdom."-Tom said with a bow to Kane before entering the massive structure.

"Sir, if you'd follow me, i can lead you to the reception hall where you may find refreshments while we await the Captain's return and invitation to meet with the Cardinals."-a nearby scripture member said.

"Very well, but if you could permit to answer...what exactly is your relationship with these Cardinals anyways? I was under the impression that they were the religious leaders of the nation, not related to the military."-Kane said.

"Well, they are in fact the leaders of the nation. But they each have a scripture under their personal command. They don't expressly have anything to do with the regular soldiers of the country, that's another story, but those who become elite soldiers or can use magic, then they will be assigned to be under a Cardinal that is usually dependent on whichever patron god that person is affiliated with.

"So all the scriptures, their members, follow only one of the six?"-Kane asked, he thought that they believed in six gods at once.

"Humanity only survived till now because the six descended to save us, thus this city rose from that time when we were on the verge of extinction. No one can truly, fully, follow all the six gods' paths. One must devote their entire being to one of the six but that doesn't mean we only pray to a single god either, however. We all chose to follow one of the six, while we will pay homage to all six."-the Scripture member explained as they made their way through the numerous hallways that had turned into an open chamber with numerous people praying, drinking or eating, or just conversing with each other in small groups.

Most of these people turned their attention to regard them as they entered, others were too engrossed in conversation to notice, while some others still just didn't seem to care or notice.

"Sounds complicated."-Kane said simply to the man as he began towards a table with food.

"Only to those who don't grow up within the Slane Theocracy i'd say"-the man said in responce while taking some bread.

Kane was of a like mind as he joined him.

"Finally, we haven't ate hardly a thing in two days!"-Kane said in mock dissappointment, well maybe not mock but it sounded like it was.

"I know, trust me i do, it happens all too often when we're beyond our borders on missions out into the savage world we live in."-the man said before eating with a gusto'.

"Mm"-Kane mumbled, as he too began eating everything he could find among the tables.

...

"Such blasphemy!"-the Cardinal of Fire exclaimed. The others were of an agreement.

"So you've not seen nor heard from those that were sent to inspect this, Gaidon Kane's residence either?"-the Cardinal of Darkness asked again, for the third time, eliciting some ire towards him for constantly asking about it.

"No sir"-Captain Tom said from his respectful, kneeling position before them.

"The majority of where Kane resides is likely to be underground and has made it clear that he's set traps and created guards to protect the place..."-Captain Tom explained.

"Created guards?!"-the Cardinal of Water said in a huff.

Tom just sighed. He'd known they'd be rather adamant on not believing what this person could do. Which was why he'd brought with him one of those magic swords Kane had created weeks ago, before the final attack to reclaim the Holy Kingdoms border wall.

"My lords, please inspect a magic sword that lord Kane made for some unworthy soldiers to assault and retake the wall"-Tom said, raising the sword at his waist up with both hands, palms up, while bowing his head.

"I won't touch such a-"-Cardinal of Wind began.

"Tairu, bring me that weapon so i may inspect it"-Cardinal of Earth said, motioning the new Black Scripture member to come out of hiding and retrieve the weapon in question for him.

Upon receiving the sword, the Cardinal of Earth used ( **Appraise Magic Item** ).

A shocked look passed by his features as he stared disbelieving at the weapon in his hands.

"Well?"-Cardinals of Fire and Light asked simultaneously.

"This Kane fellow created this, Captain Tom?"-Cardinal of Earth asked, ignoring the other Cardinals.

"Yes...he had made a couple dozen of them actually."-Tom stated.

A look of shock appeared on the Cardinal of Earth.

"I wouldn't dwell on those weapons causing any real issue however, as the weapons were created to be used only for a limited amount of time during battle before the magic will fade and the swords return to normal."-Captain Tom explained, remembering how he felt about them till the weapons' magic began fading.

"Still, to create, if only temporary, magic weapons comparable to 5th-tier magic equipment is..."

"What?!"-the chamber erupted.

"Also, those that can't use magic can use these weapons."-Tom said at the same time.

"Sir, to use it, all one needs to do is simply swing the weapon with force towards an enemy. It will lash out with some form of the ( **Lightning** ) spell."-Tom explained, hoping that the Cardinals would quiet down.

"And where is this man now?"-Cardinal of Fire asked.

"He should be in the Reception Hall, like everyone else awaiting an audience. Also, i told him we may be able to help him out by way of money and servants; so those things in particular would be good bargaining points."-Tom said.

"Go get him, bring him to us."-Cardinal of Darkness said.

"I shall do so at once!"-Tom said standing and leaving the chamber.

"Bring the rest of the Scripture in and hide yourselves in case our safety is put into danger."-Cardinal of Earth orders Tairu, the current leader of the Black Scripture.

The person called Tairu, bows and leaves without a word.

...

***{A little drunk here and felt like doing this}***

...

Kane didn't like these people at all. It was as if they would instantly assume everything he said was a lie and act accordingly to that assumption...in a highly religious-zealot type fashion.

Then there were the numerous people that were playing at hiding, spread throughout the room...somewhere around a dozen, not that he cared really. He had figured out that he was likely the strongest being in the world now.

"...and for these services, we're prepared to pay you an annual stipend, a rather generous one at that and assistants to aid you as well."-a Cardinal finished saying to him.

(He hadn't bothered to memorize their names or titles)

"Does that offer mean i'd have to stay here instead of my current location of residence?"-Kane asked, knowing full-well the answer.

"Indeed, how else could we call on you for aid, and the services requested, in a timely manner?"-some Cardinal said.

Kane smirked on the inside, they just wanted him where they could have him under their 'thumbs' at all times.

The sense of being 'talked down to' was nearly overwhelming.

"Personally, i like my current place, and while i have doubts that you could ever hope to replicate it, i really can't see the need to move.."-Kane began saying as the Cardinals seemed to get angered by this.

Holding his hand up, so he could continue; "There are ways i could be contacted within seconds, as well as being able to teleport here a few seconds later..."-Kane was saying as he was interrupted, yet again.

"Unacceptable"

"You must be a citizen of the Slane Theocracy"

"You would know about national secrets! Impossible!"

"No"

"Ill advised"

"Too risky"

"...create too many issues..."

Kane sighed.

It would seem that they simply wouldn't listen to his reasoning...fine with him, he'd start listing reasons he didn't want to be here.

"I don't trust or want others in the place i now occupy, it's too dangerous"

"I really don't want to reside in a nation that hasn't outlawed slavery"

"And lastly, i really don't plan on worshiping anyone..."

With that last one he'd essentially denied the possibility of 'converting' to their faith...to their faces while maintaining his own 'matter-of-fact' face.

He got the reaction he thought he would. Red-faced anger there, outright hatred here, disgust over there...yup, pretty much.

"You'd dare!"

"Heretical heathen!"

"Preposterous!"

"Fool!"

"You ungrateful bastard!"

"Kill the ingrate!"

At that shout, the 'hidden', new Black Scripture sprang from their places with the intent to kill.

"Ya right"-Kane said, a little bit offended that they thought they could take him down with such low-level fighters.

" _ **Goujian**_ "

The Cardinals and those moving in to attack him briefly sough an immaculate sword with an unheard of number of runes adorning it before...

" **Time-stop** "

Kane froze everything in a temporary stop in the flow of time. He was rather glad of the differences this affect had in this world. Where as in Yggdrasil, this would have been countered to the point of merely being an agility debuff. Here however, he could literally freeze time completely, relative to himself, for around a minute or two.

He laughed in spite of himself, thinking of how incredibly OP his abilities now were in comparison to the past.

Perhaps out of spite, or maybe amusement, Kane used the next spell on the would-be attackers...

" **Age Enhance** "

He let all the members of the attackers age to somewhere around, what he figured, were their 70's or 80's.

" **Skip** "

Kane used the last spell to move quickly to the hall just outside of the chamber before...

" **Phasic-Shift** "

Just so he could see, or rather hear, what their reactions to him suddenly being gone and the attackers instant aging would cause as he let **Time-stop** end...

* * *

A/N:

So...shortish chapter here, but that's not the worst part...probably.

I'm currently of a mind to simply end this Book/Volume here and...divulge the rest in the next Book/Volume of this story. Like a history/flash-back type of thing to help explain the next part since there's only about 1 longish (5-ish K planed)chapter left anyways...

I think anyone reading this can more or less guess to the reactions to what happens next.

The next chapter-

*synopsis incoming*

-would've been Rigrit returning with a certain dragon-lord friend and it not ending well.

To be honest, i lost interest with this and want to continue next 'Volume' of this, so far 130+ page story, from a different dynamic.

*IF* There's enough feedback from this decision i might continue this story-part sometime next month or the month after that.

In the meantime, Look for part 2: _**Lord Emperor Kane**_

*Sorry for long A/N...and this update?*


End file.
